New Allies and new love interests
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: Inuyasha and co. meet two new female demons who are also hunting for Naraku and ask them to join their group. Along the way old rivals become allies and some allies become enemies. InuKag, MirSan, KouOOC, SessOOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha crew, but the characters Ryo-chan and Ryoko are mine and my best friends, which she gave me permission to use her character.

Summary: This is a self-insert character prologue and small story summary.

* * *

Name: Ryo-chan (Ree-yo-chan)

Gender: Female

Race: Full-fledged wolf-demon from the Southern wolf tribe

Age: 265 in demon years but looks 18 in human years

Weapon of choice: Her sharp claws and an extending power-pole that can extend to any length the wielder wishes, also splits itself and become two weapons and can only be used by its master (sorta like Goku's from Dragonball Z only it's blue instead of red)

Love interests: Kouga, the minute she saw him it was love at first sight.

Hates: Naraku, being called a 'wench' and being called a half-demon because of her appearance, snakes (she's not afraid of them she just hates them) and people who bad mouth wolves around her.

Family: Deceased. A demon started a war between her tribe and the Western tribe fifty years ago and in the end wiped out all of her tribe and most of the Western tribe. That demon was Naraku. Now she travels with her soul-sister Ryoko.

Demonic human features: Wolf like ears on top of her head, a black wolf tail, claws, fangs.

Description: About 5'7 in height, long raven black hair that's just about halfway to her knees. Light silver-blue eyes with blue eye shadow. Wears a yellow and black bandanna around her forehead (like Ryoga from Ranma ½) wears a blue kimono outfit much like Inuyasha's, only slightly smaller and short sleeved. It's also made with hair from a wind dragon. She's like a reverse female version of Inuyasha.

Powers: Demon strength, super speed like Kouga, sharp hearing, strong sense of smell like all canines, healing power, Martial Arts fighting skills, telepathic, can fly and transform into a wolf and a demonic beast form.

Wolf form: A large black wolf, slightly larger than Kilala in battle form.

Beast form: A gigantic black wolf, slightly smaller then Sesshomaru's beast form.

* * *

Name: Ryoko (Ree-yo-ko) Like from Tenchi Muyo.

Gender: Female.

Race: Full-fledged white tiger-demon.

Age: 321 in demon years but looks 22 in human years.

Weapon of choice: Her claws, fangs, and two short swords.

Love interests: Sesshomaru, when they first meet.

Hates: Naraku, anybody who bad mouths her or her 'sister', being called a cat.

Family: Deceased. She was adopted by the panther tribe when she was young but was left behind after the war between them and Sesshomaru. She met Ryo-chan a while later and the two formed a sisterly bond ever since.

Demonic human features: Black stripes on all over her body just like a tiger, long pointy ears, sharp claws, fangs, long tiger tail.  
Description: 5'8 in height, long white hair that reaches the middle of her back, wears a black short sleeved top and black hakama pants with a silver dragon design on the back to the front. She has golden cat-like eyes and natural ruby red lips.

Powers: Demon strength, lightning speed, cat-like reflexes, master in the art of magic and double sword fighting, telepathic abilities, healing power, can fly, and can transform into a small cat form and demonic beast form.

Animal form: A cute little white cat with black stripes, a bit bigger then Kilala.

Beast form: A gigantic white tiger, slightly bigger then Ryo-chan's demon form.

When the two first met a few days after the war, it was a case of cat and dog so to speak, but then once the two girls got to know each other they decided to travel together and had form a friendship which later became a sisterly bond. Both Ryoko and Ryo-chan are the last of their families but Ryo-chan thought that the other wolf tribes were wiped out from the war, so when she couldn't find any other wolf-demon tribes with survivors, she thought she was the last one. Both of them are searching for Naraku because he was the one who started the war between their tribes and killed their families, they each have a shard of the Shikon jewel for they knew Naraku was looking for them too. Upon meeting Inuyasha and his friends after slaying another demon and claiming another jewel shard, Inuyasha immediately assumes that they're working with Naraku but later learns that they're after him as well and then he and his friends ask them to join their group.


	2. Chapter 2

New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character.

* * *

Just hours after the sun had rose, the half-demon Inuyasha and his companions made the way through an open forest. Everything was quiet and peaceful throughout the valley.

Sango sighed, "It sure is a beautiful day today."

"It sure is." Kagome agreed, "You'd almost think that our recent battles had never happened."

Miroku nodded, "Well you know it's not everyday that we get to enjoy a nice relaxing day like this. With all the demons we've been fighting, I'd say we could use a day off."

"Yeah and while we're kicking back and sitting on our butts, Naraku's power continues to grow stronger everyday." Inuyasha growled in frustration, "I can't believe it! It's been almost a month now and we still haven't found Naraku or any jewel shards!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Spoke Miroku, "Look we're all frustrated that we haven't found Naraku yet, but getting mad about it isn't gonna help."

Kagome placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder, "Miroku's right Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at the young priestess, the soft gaze in her eyes had managed to deflate some of his frustration, "We'll find Naraku and when we do we're going to make him pay for…" She paused when her senses pricked, she turned her head in the direction it was coming from.

"What is it Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I can sense the power of three jewel shards, and they're coming from that direction." She pointed.

Inuyasha faced the direction where Kagome pointed and began sniffing the air, he let out a low growl that didn't go unnoticed by his friends, "Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell Naraku's scent, but that's not all I smell. I'm also picking up the smell of a wolf-demon."

"Does that mean that Kouga is fighting with Naraku?" Shippo asked from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"That would be my guess." Miroku answered the little fox-demon.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, "There's no way I'm gonna let that flea-bitten pesky wolf get Naraku before me!" He snarled as he darted toward the direction the scent were coming from.

"Hey, wait up Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome as she and the others followed after the half-demon.

-------

As they approached the area where Kagome felt the jewel shards stronger aura they could make out the sounds of a battle in the area. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and was about to draw the fang blade when he noticed something about the wolf scent he had picked up. For some reason this wolf scent was different from his known rival's scent, really different. In fact he didn't recognize this wolf scent at all and there was also another scent that he didn't recognize. This second scent smelt that of a feline, a feline demon. When the group approached a clearing in the forest where Kagome said the jewel shards were coming from, they never saw Naraku or their wolf-demon ally.

Instead they saw two female looking demons facing off against a giant moth-demon. One of the females was, without a doubt, a tiger-demon and not just any tiger-demon, a white tiger-demon. The black tiger stripes on her face, arms, hair, and tail were proof of that, but the most interesting thing was that her ears were longer than a typical demons ears. Her silver-white hair was tied in a loose braid and she wore a black short sleeved shirt with matching hakama pants and sandals on her feet, on the back of her shirt was a silver dragon that came to the front over her right shoulder and strapped to her hips were two medium sized swords. The other female was indeed a wolf-demon, but she wasn't dressed like the other wolf-demons. She wore a kimono that looked very similar to Inuyasha's own outfit, except that the top was short sleeved and the entire outfit was blue. She had long raven black hair that cascaded down her back all the way down to her thighs almost blending in with her black wolf tail. The female wolf also wore a yellow and black bandanna around her head, just under her little black wolf ears that sprouted from the top of her head like Inuyasha's ears.

"Who the heck are those two?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha and the others shook their heads, "Beats the hell out of me!"

"They're female demons." Shippo pointed out, even though everybody already knew that.

"No kidding, you little runt." Snapped Inuyasha. "Well c'mon let's go!" He draws the Tetsusaiga and was about to charge into battle when Miroku whacked him on the head with his staff. "Oww! What was that for Miroku?"

"Don't be hasty Inuyasha, we can't just go rushing into a fight without knowing what we're up against." He cleared his throat, "Let's just see how powerful these ladies are."

The moth-demon stood before the two girls with saliva dripping from its mouth, "**I had enough of this child's play, just give me the Sacred Jewel shards that you hold and I shall spare your pretty little lives**!" It hissed.

"That's funny, I thought that was our line." The female wolf said sarcastically.

The white tiger snickered, "Yeah right, like we're really that stupid? The minute you get your claws on our shards you'll just turn around and kill us anyway. Sorry bug brain, but we're not that stupid."

"**Then in that case, I'll just devour the both of you! Jewel shards and all!**" The giant moth demon shouted, it opened it mouth and released a blast poisonous silk at the two female demons. In an attempt to melt them into nothing.

The two girls easily jumped out of the way before the deadly acidic silk could reach them, before the moth could release another poison attack, the wolf-eared demon leapt up into its face and threw a powerful kick right in between its eyes. The force of the blow sent the giant insect crashing into the ground.

The female wolf turned to her feline companion, "It's all yours Ryoko!"

The tiger-demon known as 'Ryoko' nodded, "Thanks Ryo-chan." She drew both of her short swords from their sheaths. The two blades began emitting a bright blue light, "You should've taken your own advice. Take this… TIGER BLADE BARRAGE!!" She swung her twin blades toward the fallen insect, a raging storm of claw-like chi blades struck the gigantic moth-demon, tearing it into bits until there was nothing was left of the moth but scraps.

The female wolf known as 'Ryo-chan' walked up to her companion, a small fanged smile on her lips, "Nicely done Ryoko, although I think you went a little overboard on that last attack."

Ryoko sheathed her twin swords and shrugged, "Hey at least the damn thing's dead, that stupid bug was starting to piss me off and besides you would've done the same thing Ryo-chan, admit it."

"No argument there." She said calmly, her comrade began to chuckle and she joined in.

-------

Behind a group of trees Inuyasha and his friends were observing the two female demons very carefully. All of them were amazed at what they had just seen. They had never seen anyone, other then Inuyasha, take out a gigantic moth demon that quickly with just one attack.

"Unreal." Miroku exclaimed quietly.

"Amazing." Sango spoke out.

"The female tiger defeated the giant moth like it was nothing." Shippo spoke in awe.

Even Inuyasha had to admit that he was impressed, "That girls got some skill, I'll give her that much." Then he caught a whiff of Naraku's scent but the scent wasn't coming off of the deceased moth demon, but the two female demons that killed it. 'Those two stink of Naraku's scent! Does that mean they're his minions?' He turned to Kagome, "Kagome where are the sacred jewel shards?"

Kagome was distracted by his tone but then she searched for the shards, "I see them. Both the tiger-demon and the female wolf-demon each have a shard, and the other is in the remains on the moth demon." That was all that Inuyasha needed to draw his sword and quietly make his way towards the female wolf and tiger demons with his friends close behind.

Ryo-chan adjusted her bandanna when a tiny glint of light caught the corner of her eye, it was coming from the huge chunk of moth flesh that was right by her feet, "Hmm? What's that?" She bent down and plunged her hand into the bloody remains of the moths' body. She pulled out a small glowing Shikon shard, "Hey Ryoko, look what I found." She stood up and showed her friend the shard that she had found.

"A Sacred jewel shard!" She chuckled, "Well I guess fighting that overgrown pest wasn't a waste of time after all."

"Guess not." Ryo-chan agreed, she gazed at the glowing shard in her hand then held it out to her companion, "Here Ryoko, you should hang on to this one."

Ryoko stared confusingly at the shard then at her wolf-eared friend, "But you found the shard Ryo-chan, you should keep it."

Ryo-chan shook her head, "You were the one who killed the demon, so it's only fair that you should get the shard."

Ryoko gave her a small smile as she accepted the jewel shard, "Thanks Ryo-chan." She placed the shard in the pouch that she had tied to her waist, "So now we have three shards of the Shikon jewel, and there's still a lot more out there."

The female wolf nodded, "Yeah, but at the rate we're going we'll have all the pieces and the jewel will be whole again."

"But not until we destroy all our enemies first." Ryoko pointed out.

"And what in the hell makes you think we'll let you do that?" A male voice came from behind.

The two female demons quickly turned around and found an angry looking Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga drawn and his human comrades behind him. Both Ryoko and Ryo-chan noticed that the silver-haired demon was actually a half dog-demon but they didn't fail to notice a monk, a demon slayer, a priestess with weird looking clothes, and the two little demons with him.

--------

A.N. Whoo! Sorry for the wait and sorry that the chapter is short. My computer's hard drive had been erased and I had to start over. So all of those who had been reading my fics I apologize for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

* * *

Inuyasha faced the two female demons with his Tetsusaiga fully drawn and a dangerous scowl on his face, he didn't know where the two came from or who the hell they were but he was positive that they were a couple of Naraku's minions, the both of them reeked of his vile stench. His friends stood ready behind him, each preparing themselves to fight if necessary or incase the two female demons decided to attack them. Kagome held Shippo protectively to her chest. Sango stood bewildered, her father and fellow demon slayers had told her that feline and canine demons would never team up together. They were enemies, much like wolves and dogs. So then why would a wolf-demon and a tiger-demon be allies? Miroku sensed the aura coming from the two demonesses and he was a bit taken back. Their auras were different from any other demons that they had encountered before yet at the same time the female wolfs aura reminded him of their wolf-demon ally in a way. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoko asked, after she and Ryo-chan shook off their surprise.

"That's what I was gonna ask you two." Inuyasha replied, "Tell me are you two Naraku's minions?" He demanded, pointing his sharp sword at them, "Answer me now!"

The female wolf and tiger narrowed their eyes at the dog-eared half-demon, "After you just insulted us like that, what in the hell makes you think that we're gonna tell you?" Ryoko replied.

"We will tell you that we're not anyone's minions, and especially not that murderous bastard's." Ryo-chan replied, "And we don't appreciate being ordered around, least of all by someone who just shows up out of nowhere."

Inuyasha let out a grunted growl, "Don't give me that, the two of you are covered head to toe in that bastard's stench!"

"That's only because we just killed a bunch of his demons that he sent after us, you stupid excuse of a dog!" Ryoko shouted back, "Did that ever cross your puny little brain?"

Ryo-chan snickered, "I don't even think this guy has a brain to begin with."

Inuyasha's doggy ears twitched in agitation, "What did you just say?!" He bellowed.

"What, don't you hear well with those little puppy ears on your head or are you just deaf as well as stupid?" The female tiger mocked.

"That's what I've been telling him all this time." Shippo muttered quietly, "I'm glad someone else sees it other then me."

"You just better hope that Inuyasha didn't hear you say that Shippo." Miroku advised.

"I did hear it Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, "And Shippo why don't you say it to my face if you're so tough instead of saying it behind my back, you little runt!"

Shippo quickly ducked behind Kagome's shoulder, "Ahh! I keep forgetting about his blood hound hearing."

Both Ryoko and Ryo-chan giggled at the half-demon's outburst, "Aww what's the matter, have our words made you angry dog-boy?"

Inuyasha growled, "You're gonna regret that!" He charged toward the two girls, lifting his claws above his head and swung shouting, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He swung his claws directly at the two demonesses but before he even got close enough to hit them, they both jumped out of the way with ease. When he realized that he missed he look up and found the one called Ryo-chan delivering a powerful kick into his face. The young half-demon didn't have enough time to dodge the attack as her foot came into contact with his chest the force of the blow sent him flying back where his landed with a thud and skidded to a halt infront of his friends.

Ryo-chan landed skillfully on the ground and grimaced at the half-demon, "Nice try dog-boy."

Kagome and her friends immediately rushed to his side. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" She asked her voice full of concern. Inuyasha grunted in response.

"You idiot Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted, "You don't just go charging blindly into battle like that! That's how you get killed you stupid idiot!"

'THWACK!'

"Owww!" Shippo cried clutching his bruised head that now supported a huge lump.

"Who're you calling 'stupid idiot' you little runt?! And what the hell do you know about fighting battles? You always turn tail and runaway whenever you get scared!" Inuyasha bellowed in annoyance.

"Well you didn't… have to hit me..." The little fox kit sobbed.

"Well then next time keep your mouth shut and you wont get hit."

"It appears that these women are more skilled then we thought." Miroku spoke.

"Especially that female wolf." Sango agreed.

Inuyasha quickly got to his feet, brushed himself off, then he scoffed, "It doesn't matter I've still got plenty of attacks left. I don't care if they're Naraku's minions or not, I'll take out both of them with my Tetsusaiga…" He was cut off when a fist came and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground once again.

Kagome and the others look up to find the white tiger-demon with her fist extended, "Man that felt good."

(Nice shot Ryoko.) Ryo-chan congratulated.

Ryoko nodded her head, (Thank you Ryo-chan.)

(Although if you hadn't of punched him I was gonna kick him in the head again.)

(Oh well better luck next time, Ryo-chan.)

Kagome crouched down beside Inuyasha's side again, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha grunted, rubbing his nose, sitting up in a sitting position, "Yeah I'm fine." He looked up at the tiger-demon, the one who punched him, with a scowl, "What the hell kinda punch was that?"

"That was called a sucker-punch and that's what you get for ranting on with your big mouth dog-boy." Ryo-chan answered.

Inuyasha shook his head before getting to his feet again, "Whether you two are working for Naraku or not doesn't matter to me, but I know for a fact that both of you have Shikon jewel shards. So why don't you do yourselves a favor and just hand them over or I'll have to take them by force."

Ryo-chan growled softly, (He must have a rock for a brain or something, and you know I'm getting real sick and tired of people picking fights with us only because we have jewel shards.)

(I wonder how he even knew that we had jewel shards.) Ryoko wondered, before returning her attention to Inuyasha, "How's this for an answer? Why don't you drop-dead half-demon?" Ryoko sneered.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Heh, I was hoping you'd say that, only I'm not gonna be the one who drops dead."

Everyone sweat-dropped and sighed, "Here he goes again." Sango said.

Miroku grunted softly, "Don't underestimate them Inuyasha, I'm sensing powerful auras from those two. So stay on guard." He told him in a serious tone.

"Watch out Inuyasha, that female wolf-demon has a shard of the sacred jewel but the female tiger-demon has two shards." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to the young priestess, "All the more reason to take the shards from them by force." He returns his attention to the girls, "First I'll start with her then I'll take care of you." Inuyasha pointed his Tetsusaiga at Ryo-chan then at Ryoko.

"Not that I'm complaining but why am I first?" Ryo-chan asked curiously.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Because dealing with a scrawny wolf like you should be easy."

'Uh-oh, now he's done it.' Ryoko thought.

"Excuse me?" Ryo-chan asked dangerously.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in amusement, "What, your scrawny wolf of a leader Kouga didn't tell you about our fights?"

Ryo-chan's ears started twitching, "First of all I don't have a leader and I don't know any 'Kouga' least of all you so don't flatter yourself mutt-face, and second of all I don't appreciate anybody who insults wolves like that infront of me like that. It really gets me pissed off."

Inuyasha returned with a growl of his own, "Well I don't appreciate it when someone calls me a mutt!"

Shippo looked to Kagome, "I thought everyone in the wolf tribes knew Kouga." He whispered.

"They've probably never met before." The young future priestess reasoned. 'Although I wonder if she's related to Kouga by any chance. She kinda reminds me of him in a way.' Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to the young priestess and his friends, "Kagome, you and the others stand back while I take care of these two."

Kagome nodded, "Right." She and the others retreated so that they wouldn't be in the way. 'Be careful Inuyasha.'

Once his friends were out of harms way Inuyasha returned his attention to the female wolf-demon facing him, "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing to you dog-boy." She mocked.

A vein popped on Inuyasha's row, "Did you just call me a girl!?"

Ryo-chan smirked, "Didn't have too, you just did."

Ryoko was trying her best to contain her laughter from the side but wasn't successful, 'That's a good one.' Kagome and the others were also trying to hold back their laughter as well.

Inuyasha let loose an angry growl, "Why you! I'll make you regret that!"

"Bring it on mutt." She taunted.

"Gladly."

Without hesitation, he charged toward the female wolf with his Tetsusaiga in his right hand, ready to slice her to bits. Ryo-chan just stood watching not the least bit concerned, but when Inuyasha got close enough and swung his sword she quickly reached back behind her, pulled out a blue three foot long stick from the holster on her back, and blocked the deadly sword as it came down over her head. Inuyasha and co. were stunned by the fact that an ordinary stick had managed to block the powerful Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha pushed against the hilt of his sword in hopes of slicing through that stick of her but it was as strong as his sword, with a grunt Ryo-chan shifted her stance and with a push she pushed the half dog-demon back. When Inuyasha regained his footing he stared bewilderedly at the three foot stick in Ryo-chan's hands, he was beyond surprised to see that the stick had no damage on it was so ever, not even a dent where his sword came in contact.

"What the hell."

"She blocked the Tetsusaiga with a stick!" Shippo cried out.

"That's incredible." Kagome said incredulously.

Miroku turned to Sango, he noticed her puzzled expression, "What is it Sango?"

"I'm not sure Miroku but there's something about that pole of hers." Sango said, "Something very familiar about it."

Back to the battle, Inuyasha couldn't believe that an ordinary stick repelled his Tetsusaiga, "Nice trick but do really think that a puny stick can hold off my Tetsusaiga."

Ryo-chan just smiled, "You're gonna wish you never said that dog-boy." She held her weapon infront of her and it began to emit a bright blue glow, within seconds the stick lengthened into a six foot staff. She started twirling the staff like a patton then she tucked it under her right arm.

Everyone other than Ryoko was surprised to see that she transformed her stick into a staff, Inuyasha quickly shook off his surprise, "What part of that was supposed to impress me?"

"I wasn't doing it to impress you mutt-face." She said, "C'mon then, let's get this fight started."

"You asked for it wolf." He bellowed, charging toward the female wolf-demon.

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga once again at Ryo-chan but this time she easily jumped out of the way as he brought his sword down. Ryo-chan leapt up, using Inuyasha's head as a stepping stone and landed behind the half dog-demon. She turned to face the silver-haired half demon holding her staff with both hands in a side stance, Inuyasha quickly turned around only to find his opponent standing behind him with her staff pointing at his midsection.

"Power Pole Extend!"

Before Inuyasha had time to react to what was going on the end of her staff struck him in the solarplex and hurled him backwards at high speed until he was slammed bodily into a nearby tree. It felt like he had just been punched by a powerful punch and colliding with the tree didn't help much either.

"Did you see that?!" Shippo cried, "Her staff got longer and longer!"

Sango's eyes shown in recognition, "Now I remember. That's the legendary extending power pole!"

"Extending power pole?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes, it is said that the pole can not only become a staff but it also has the power to extend at any length the owner wishes and it can also split itself in two becoming two weapons."

Ryo-chan looked over her shoulder at the group of humans with a smirk, "You really do know your weapons Demon-slayer. I'm impressed."

Sango was taken aback by the fact that the female wolf-demon heard her from that long of a distance, but then she reminded herself that wolves are also canines with acute hearing like dogs so it really shouldn't surprise her.

Inuyasha groaned as he lifted his head up just in time to watch her staff retract, returning into a six foot staff. She turned back to him and gave him a calm smirk. Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet, using the Tetsusaiga to support himself. Once he was on his feet, he stood ready with his sword facing the kimono wearing female wolf.

'This female wolf is tougher then I thought.' He admired, 'Her speed is exactly like Kouga's, no doubt she's using the Shikon jewel shard to increase her speed like that mangy wolf does. So if I can get that extending staff away from her and get the shard from her, then I'll have the advantage.' He smiled to himself, "Alright then, let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. Ryo-chan and Ryoko's personalities are based on mine and my friends personality. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I've always loved that weapon so I'm borrowing it. Also I have no idea which tribe Kouga is the leader of so don't kill me if it's the wrong tribe.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

" " Means talking

' ' Means thinking

* * *

Somewhere in the deep peaceful forests of the Eastern lands, Kouga the young leader of the Eastern wolf tribe and Prince of the wolves laid asleep under a large shady tree with his four-legged wolf companions curled up next to him also sleeping soundly. The young wolf Prince slept on his side, his strong toned arms supported his head like a pillow, curled up in a ball much like his loyal pets with his soft brown wolf tail curled around his legs, bathing in the afternoon suns warm glow. About a few feet away from the slumbering wolf leader the sounds of snickering and muffled laughter could be heard from the nearby bushes.

"Shhh! Be quiet Ginta or he'll hear us!"

"You be quiet Hakkaku, you're the one laughing."

"Let's just hurry this up before Kouga wakes up."

"Okay, okay sheesh."

Ginta and Hakkaku quietly step out from behind the bushes and made their way towards the sleeping target both carrying a leather pouch full of water in their hands, trying the best they can not to laugh.

"This is gonna be great!" Hakkaku whispered.

Ginta nodded, "I know, we haven't done this since we were pups. I just hope that Kouga doesn't kill us after this." He whispered back to his friend.

"So do I, but he needs to lighten up every now and then." He and Ginta quietly approach their leader, both with sinister smiles on their faces. "Ready Ginta?" The wolf with the Mohawk whispered to his friend.

"Ready Hakkaku." Ginta whispered back. When they were close enough they raised the water pouches over their heads, ready to dump its continents all over their friend.

Suddenly Kouga opened his eyes, "BOO!" He shouts sitting up in a sitting position in the blink of an eye, causing Ginta and Hakkaku to jump in fright, they both let go of their pouches and the pouches busted on their heads, spilling the continents all over themselves instantly drenching them in their own prank. Kouga remained sitting on the ground trying to hold in his laughter that threatened to come out but wasn't successful, finally he began laughing hysterically, even the wolves were laughing in the way that a wolf can laugh. "Oh man… You two should've seen the looks on your faces!" Finally after a good laugh he straightened up, wiping the wetness from his eyes.

"I told you he heard us Hakkaku." Ginta muttered to his partner.

"Oh shut up Ginta, you were laughing too."

Ginta and Hakkaku moaned at the same time, removing the now destroyed leather pouches from their heads, "Kouga we thought that you were asleep." Said Ginta, he shook his head to shake off the excess water from his hair as did Hakkaku.

"I was, for a little while, but how can anyone sleep with you two making all that noise with your laughing? Not to mention the other racket that's going on?" Kouga pointed out.

The two wolves groaned, 'That's right I keep forgetting that even if Kouga's sound asleep, his instincts are on full alert and warn him when danger's about to happen.' Thought Ginta.

'Sometimes it makes me wish that Kouga didn't have a sixth sense.' Hakkaku grumbled.

Kouga gave his two best friends a smirk, "You two will just have try harder next time, and next time try to control your laughter."

The two wolves were a bit taken back by the fact Kouga didn't pound them on the head like he usually did when they do something like this. The truth was is that Kouga enjoyed pranks as much as they did, infact he's had his fair share of pranks when they were young and he still plays pranks now. Just not as often as he would've liked because he's the young Lord of the wolves and they elders say that he has to act like one. Just then his keen instincts sparked, he turned in the direction in which he felt two powerful auras coming from the north of his land and his keen nose picked up two different scents. One of them he recognized as his rival Inuyasha and the aura of his sword but the other scent puzzled him. The scent was that of a demon, a female wolf-demon to be exact but he didn't recognize it as anyone he knew or from any of the other tribes. Now the question was why was Inuyasha fighting with one of his people? He didn't know but he was gonna find out one way or another, and beside he was due for a visit with Kagome anyway.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at their leader and friend in confusion, the snarl on his face told them that he sensed something, "Kouga, what is it?" Ginta asked.

"I smell that filthy mutt Inuyasha close by." He told them.

"Inuyasha?" Ginta and Hakkaku repeated.

Kouga nodded, "He and his friends are in our forest and the mutt's fighting with one of our own."

"What? Why would Inuyasha pick a fight with one of our brothers?" Hakkaku asked.

"I don't know, and it's a female he's fighting with. I'm also picking up the scent of a tiger-demon there as well." He pointed out.

"You're right, I smell it too." Ginta said sniffing the air.

"Yeah so do I, but what's a tiger-demon doing in our territory?" Hakkaku asked.

Kouga narrowed his cerulean blue eyes, "I don't know what's going on but I'm gonna find out." Without waiting for a reply from his companions he took off in his signature whirlwind towards the battle that was taking place in his forest.

"Hey Kouga!" Hakkaku shouted after their leader.

"Wait for us will ya!" Ginta called out, but their calls fell onto deaf ears as they took off after their leader, desperately trying to keep up with him but to no avail. "I… hate it… when he does that!" Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kagome and her friends watched carefully as the fight between Inuyasha and Ryo-chan continued onward. The half dog-demon and the female wolf-demon threw attack after attack at the other and each one was either dodged, blocked or countered by another attack. Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga toward Ryo-chan in hopes of at least slowing her down but she blocked the demon blade again with her power pole. The two maintained their positions hoping to over power the other with pure strength alone. Across the field, Ryoko stood watching both the battle and the group of humans that aided the silver-haired dog-demon, she watched his friends closely incase one of them or all of them decided to interfere in the fight, if that would be the case then she would have to step in as well. It made her wonder though, why would a monk, a demon-slayer and a weird looking priestess travel with a fox cub, a fire cat and a half-demon like them? Humans like them were considered mortal enemies to demons and yet they're traveling together? None of it made any sense to her.

"Inuyasha doesn't look like he's doing so well." Shippo spoke.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "They're pretty much even. Inuyasha has incredible strength but she has the advantage of speed and skill. She might be using the sacred jewel shard to increase her speed and power."

"That would be my guess. Every time Inuyasha goes in for an attack, that female wolf dodges his every move and comes back with a counter attack of her own." Sango pointed out, "If this keeps up I don't think Inuyasha will last much longer, but it's that tiger-demon that concerns me."

Kagome turned to her friend in concern, "What do you mean Sango?"

"Well so far that tiger-demon hasn't made a move yet but I've been keeping an eye on her, to make sure she doesn't do anything sneaky."

"You mean like intervene in the fight between Inuyasha and that female wolf?" Miroku asked and Sango nodded.

After what seemed like eternity the two finally broke apart and leapt away from each other. Both were breathing heavy and clutched their weapons tightly in their grips. Inuyasha took this moment of pause to catch his breath, he was finding it harder and harder to land a single blow on the wolf-eared demoness and what's worse he was getting worn out, Ryo-chan was simply too fast for the young half-demon but he could clearly see that she was starting to get worn out too. So apparently he was doing something that was affecting her.

'Damn it! This can't go on much longer.' He thought, 'If I can do something about that staff of hers then I'll have the advantage. There's gotta be some way to separate that damn staff from her… wait that's it!' He smirks.

Ryo-chan notices the smile on his face, "What the hell are you smiling at? Are you ready to stop playing around and fight for real, dog-boy?"

"Ha! I'm just getting started you arrogant wench." He scoffed, an eerie wind began swirling around his sword, "Have a taste… of my WINDSCAR!" He swung his massive sword and released a stream of light shaped like claws towards the female demon.

Ryo-chan stared in awe at the approaching attack, 'What the hell is that?' She wondered, (Ryo-chan get out of there!) She heard Ryoko's voice calling out to her, she quickly snapped out of her gaze and immediately leapt out of the way before the attack could reach her, "Whew, that was close."

Whilst still in the air Ryo-chan spotted a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head in the direction it came from she saw Inuyasha flying towards her with his sword at his right side, ready to swing at her. When he swung the deadly blade towards her she had little time to react so she quickly blocked it with her staff but the surprise of the sneak attack and the force of Inuyasha's swing caused her to lose her grip on her weapon and knock it right out of her hands, sending it flying towards Kagome and the others. When it landed on the grassy surface infront of Inuyasha's companions, the staff began to glow for a brief moment before reverting back into a three foot stick.

"He knocked her staff right out of her hands!" Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango still held serious expressions though, "Yes but Inuyasha should still keep his guard up. She may not have her staff but who knows what she's capable of."

Before Inuyasha could further his aerial attack, the raven haired wolf back flipped out of his reach and landed gracefully on the grassy ground, as did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha faced the female wolf with his sword ready for another attack and a proud smirk of his face, "Ha, how'd you like that? Let's see how well you can fight without that damn stick of yours!"

Ryo-chan stared at the half-demon for a moment before smirking back, "Do you really think that you just gained an advantage mutt."

"Huh?"

"You half-baked idiot, my staff isn't my only weapon." She chuckled, "And you're about to find out for yourself what I can really do."

"Dearly." Ryoko spoke aloud.

Before anyone could blink, she quickly dashed across the field at high speed and delivered a roundhouse kick at Inuyasha's hands, forcing him to let go of the Tetsusaiga. Before Inuyasha had time to react she twisted around and launched a sidekick straight into his face. Sending him flying backwards a good ten maybe twenty feet before he skidded across the ground on his back and came to a stop. Inuyasha slowly sat up painfully with blood dripping from his nose. He quickly shook his head and got to his feet while holding his bleeding nose. At this point the young dog-demon was both amazed and frustrated. He was amazed because he didn't expect that the female wolf knew how to fight in hand in hand combat, now he knew better. He was frustrated because she was also pissing him off and he didn't like to lose, especially to a girl.

"Why you…" He growled.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to underestimate your opponent and that a weapon doesn't make the man, or in my case the woman?" Ryo-chan told him, "And by the way, that was for calling me a wench earlier."

"You'd think that Inuyasha would've learned by now about underestimating his enemies." Miroku admitted quietly to Sango.

"Well what're you gonna do?" Sango shrugged.

Inuyasha's ears folded back in fury, "That's it! Now I'm really gonna kill you!" He brought his hand down from his face and charged towards her while flexing his bloodied claws, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He launched a sea of red chi energized claws at the female wolf.

Ryo-chan dodged the energized chi claws without getting hit and when she saw Inuyasha coming towards her with his claws drawn back.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He swiped his sharp claws at her but she ducked and rolled out of the way, the attack missed her just by a hair but it left three massive claw marks on the ground.

Ryo-chan quickly shook her while sighing in silent relief, 'Guess he's serious.' She turned towards the snarling half dog-demon, "So that's how you wanna play it huh?" She flexed her own sharp claws and resumed the fight.

Inuyasha's comrade's and the tiger-demon Ryoko continued to watch the fight between their friends with their undivided attention. Both Inuyasha and Ryo-chan continued switching blow after blow, Inuyasha was doing all he could to hit the ebony haired she-wolf while at the same time trying to get his sword back, so that he can use it to unleash his most powerful technique and finish off the pesky she-wolf, but even that was a challenge.

Ryo-chan avoided every one of Inuyasha's attacks but she knew that she couldn't dodge him forever, for her own strength was starting to waver. She couldn't recall fighting a half-demon like Inuyasha before but then again she didn't know any half-demons, she had to admit that she was very impressed with his strength and, being a wolf, she respected him as a fighter, though his attitude could use some re-adjusting, especially towards wolves. The half dog-demon was indeed stronger than she thought but she still wasn't gonna let him beat her and take her jewel shard. No, she and Ryoko needed their shards to fulfill their mission.

Kagome kept a watchful eye on her friend when suddenly her spiritual powers kicked in, her friends turned their attention to her.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Sango asked her friend.

"I sense the power of sacred jewel shards, and they're coming this way." Kagome said.

Even from across the battle field Ryoko heard what the young priestess said, she also felt a strong demonic aura coming towards them. She looked in the direction the aura was coming from and she as well as Inuyasha's friends saw a blue whirlwind heading towards them. Her sharp nose caught the familiar scent of… a wolf-demon. But that couldn't be right.

Inuyasha and Ryo-chan stopped fighting when they saw the whirlwind come into view, Inuyasha growled in annoyance, "Oh great this is all I need!"

Ryo-chan was puzzled by Inuyasha's little statement but then turned her attention to the approaching whirlwind. She wondered what kind of demon makes a whirlwind like that. Suddenly as if on cue to her question, a young male demon flew right out of the tornado, does a flip whilst still in the air and lands gracefully on the soft grass between her and Inuyasha. As soon as her eyes adjusted from the gusty winds from the tornado, Ryo-chan gazed longingly at the male demon standing before her. He was dressed in armor and animal fur with a sword tied to his right side, even though he had an annoyed frown on his face she still thought he was handsome… no he was drop-dead gorgeous! Strong athletic body, bronze colored skin, long black hair that tied in a high ponytail, beautiful blue eyes, but what really caught her attention was scent she picked up from him. The scent of a wolf-demon, just like her. For the last fifty years she had thought that there weren't any more wolf-demons but now standing infront of her was another wolf-demon, and a 'male' wolf at that.

"Hey it's Kouga. What's he doing here?" Shippo asked, though no one in particular.

"Maybe he just wanted to drop in." Miroku answered.

Kouga turned towards his rival Inuyasha with an annoyed expression that rivaled Inuyasha's, "Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here!"

"What the hell are you doing here you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha snapped at his rival, completly ignoreing his question.

"I could ask you the same thing mutt-face!" Kouga retorted back.

"Listen here you scrawny wolf, I ain't got time to deal with you right now! So why don't you do us all a favor and get lost!" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga growled back, baring his sharp looking fangs in a snarl, "If anyone should get lost it should be you because first of all this is wolf-demon territory and second... I LIVE HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Uh…" Was Inuyasha's only reply.

"I thought this forest looked a bit familiar." Kagome spoke.

After letting out his anger, Kouga quickly calmed down by taking a deep breathe, "So I'll ask you again mutt, what the hell are you doing in my lands fighting with one of my people." He asked again.

Inuyasha's frown returned to his face, "If you really must know, those two are a couple of Naraku's minions and they have sacred jewel shards or are you just too stupid to notice that they're covered in his stench?"

Ryo-chan finally snapped out of her daze and glared at the insulting dog-demon, "You're the stupid one dog-boy. If you recalled we told you that we're not anyone's minions! Especially that murderous bastard Naraku!"

Kouga had his full attention on Ryo-chan and was dazzled, he knew that the scent that he had picked up earlier was a female wolf-demon, but he'd never seen another wolf-demon like her before, he saw the female white tiger-demon standing behind her but he knew there was no way that they could be one of Naraku's minion or any of his other atrocious creations. For one Naraku had never before conjured up anything like them before, though that didn't mean that he wasn't capable of doing so. They were covered in Naraku's stench but his instincts told him that these two were no threat and weren't with Naraku, so as always he trusted his wolf intuition.

"If you two aren't Naraku's minions, then why the hell are you both covered in his scent and why did you attack me?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his defense guard up.

Ryoko walked up and stood next to her wolf companion, glaring at the dog-eared demon, "Didn't I already tell you before? Before that moth-demon showed up, that cowardly bastard sent his demons after us so we had to fend them off and if that wasn't enough he sent that damn moth-demon out to kill us! How else do you think it knew we had jewel shards?"

"And you were the one who attacked us first, moron!" Ryo-chan finished.

"She does have a point there." Sango said, her friends and even Kilala nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in anticipation, "Well it doesn't matter anyway cause I'm still gonna finish off the both of you!" As Inuyasha prepared to charge towards the two female demons, Kouga stuck his foot out and tripped the already injured half-demon. Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and glared up at his rival, "What the hell did you do that for you stupid wolf!"

Kouga scowled down at his canine rival, "Do you honestly think that I'm gonna just stand here and let you attack one of my own kind mutt? Besides you don't look like you're in any condition to continue fighting."

"Spare me!" He strained, pushing himself to his feet, "When I'm done with them… you're next you scrawny wolf."

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

KA-BOOM!

"Thanks a lot Kagome, you traitor." He grumbled once the subduing spell wore off.

Kagome and the rest of his friends walked up to the group of demons, "Inuyasha, Kouga's right you're in no condition to continue fighting. You've been injured from your fight with that female wolf and you need to recover from your injuries."

Kouga turned to Ryo-chan with amused eyes, 'That female wolf did this to mutt-face?' He scanned the bandanna wearing wolf carefully and took note that she also looked as worn out as Inuyasha, though she didn't have as many bruises as Inuyasha did. He also had to admit that she was also very attractive if not cute, a smile reached his lips. Ryo-chan noticed that Kouga was smiling at her and began turning red in the face.

Ryoko turned to her wolf friend, who just stood there blushing, (Ryo-chan? Hey Ryo-chan, you alive in there?)

(Huh? What?)

Ryoko smirked at Ryo-chan, (Hey Ryo-chan you know that you're blushing?) She asked her slyly, her tiger tail twitching behind her.

Ryo-chan blushed even harder, (Can you blame me? After all these years of searching for other wolf-demons, I finally found one, and a handsome one at that too.) Ryoko raised an eyebrow at her companion, Ryo-chan blinked when she realized what she had just said, (Uh… did I say handsome I… I meant that he's gorgeous… no, no, I mean he's cute… I… I mean… I don't know what I mean! Oh man, am I turning red?) She asked covering her face with her hands, her ears twitched uncontrollably.

(You're as red as a tomato.) Ryoko told her, (Oh and by the way, wolf-boy's heading this way.)

(WHAT!) She put her hands down and sure enough she saw Kouga calmly walking towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I'm just borrowing it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

* * *

While Kagome was rummaging through her yellow backpack for her first-aid kit to treat Inuyasha's injuries from his fight with the female wolf-demon, the doggy-eared demon pushed himself up into a sitting position with a grunt, when he lifted his head he saw his rival walking towards the two new female demons, "Hey you mangy wolf, where the hell do you think you're going!?" Inuyasha called out while still on the ground.

The wolf prince didn't even look back, he just kept walking, "What do you think, mutt. I'm gonna check these girls out for myself."

"I already told you, ya idiot!" He yelled angrily, "Or were you just too stupid to listen!?"

Kouga instinctively balled his hands into tight fists almost puncturing his palms with his sharp claws, a vein throbbed on his brow, but he breathed deeply to calm his agitating nerves, 'Don't give in, just let it go and ignore him for now, and then pound him later.' He kept repeating in his mind, "Yeah well just because you say so doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You say they're Naraku's minions and they're saying that they're not, one of you is right so I'm gonna find out for myself who's telling the truth. Now why don't you just do me a favor and keep your big 'MOUTH' shut and let Kagome treat your injuries while I handle these two."

"What!?" Inuyasha cried out, "You couldn't even handle Kagura by yourself, you scrawny wolf! So why should I let you…"

Miroku placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, "Inuyasha, Kouga's right. We don't know for sure if these two girls were indeed sent by Naraku or if they're looking for him like we all are. So we need to know for sure before we do anything else and you need to recover for your injuries that you've sustained from fighting with that female wolf-demon. And besides whom better to talk to a wolf demon than another wolf-demon?"

At this point Inuyasha knew there was no point in arguing with his friends and the monk did have a point, they should make sure that these two demonesses were either with or against Naraku, he just didn't want three more jewel shards to fall into that bastards hands whether they were or not and he wasn't sure if he could trust his rival with such an important task. Truth be told a big part of him didn't trust the wolf at all because of their history together, however the rest of him said to trust him and to have faith in him. He didn't know if it was the human part of him or the demon part of him that said to trust his rival. Also, as mush as he hated to admit it, the female wolf was stronger than he gave her credit for and she did a number on him, infact if Kouga hadn't shown up when he did, Inuyasha probably would've had his head taken off by the she-wolfs claws that were aimed at his head and he knew he wouldn't have been able to dodge the attack. So I guess Inuyasha should be grateful that his rival arrived when he did, of course knowing the young stubborn half-demon he wasn't gonna say it out loud.

Inuyasha 'humphed' before turning his head in an 'I could care less,' sorta way, "Just don't expect me to help that scrawny wolf if those two decide to attack him cause I won't." He muttered. "I'll just sit back and watch."

"I heard that you mutt!" Kouga called looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha and his friends, "In any case you wouldn't be much help anyway even if you weren't injured!"

A vein popped on Inuyasha's brow, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"He actually heard that?" Shippo asked.

"Apparently he did." Sango answered.

"Well he is a canine demon, so it would only make sense that wolves have acute hearing as dogs do Shippo." Miroku explained to the little fox cub.

'Idiot.' Kouga scoffed, "I may not have ears sprouting from the top of my head but that doesn't mean that I can't hear you, even from a far distance." He called out before continuing walking towards the two new girls. As he got closer he noticed that the girls were holding odd looks on their faces and that the kimono wearing wolf-demoness's face was bright red. The tiger girl was facing her companion with a mischievous smile on her face and when her comrade spotted him approaching them the wolf girl blushed even harder. Seeing her face like that made him smile in his mind, he always admired the way a woman looked when they blushed, it made them look cute, and he had to wonder why she was so red in the face until he caught the scent of discomfit coming off of her, 'I'll worry about that later.' He approached the two girls calmly but also cautiously, incase they would attack him he wanted to be on guard, "Yo." He said in a friendly way, friendly to him anyway.

Ryoko gazed at the wolf prince with calm though inside her mind were thousands of questions running through her brain. She and Ryo-chan had thought that all of the wolf-demons had been wiped out in the war fifty years ago, yet standing infront of them was a young, strong-looking, male wolf-demon who looked about Ryo-chan's age if not a little older. She didn't know what to make of him, the humans and the half dog-demon all seem to know him yet it was very clear that he and the one they called Inuyasha didn't get along at all, infact they looked like they were ready to kill each other. The humans on the other hand seemed to be alright with him, which again raised more questions because monks, demon-slayers, and priestesses are mortal enemies to demons. She just hoped that her companion could pull herself together and not turn into a puddle, "Hey there." She replied.

Kouga cleared his throat, "So the mutt says that you two are working for Naraku and you two say that you're not." The girls nodded, "I'm not saying that I agree with that mutt but I can smell that bastards stench all over the both of you but then again it wouldn't be the first time that he's tried to set us up with other demons."

Ryo-chan didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but the tone in his voice told them that this or something like this has happened before, she didn't know if it was to him or something else. She grimaced, "I can assure you that everything we said was the truth. We don't work for anybody especially that murderous monster, he sent his demons after us and they tried to kill us, then that dog and his friends showed up and he attacked us because we carrying the scent of that bastard! Not to mention jewel shards we have too!" She told him.

Kouga took note of the angry sincerity in her voice which can only mean one thing, 'So it looks like these two are also looking for Naraku too.' There was also something in those silver-blue eyes of hers that told him that something tragic had happened to her and her companion. He wasn't an empath but he wasn't stupid either, somehow he knew that the young wolf girl was telling the truth, even the demon wolf inside of him knew that she was telling the truth, but he needed to prove that to the mutt and his friends. Then an idea came to him.

"Here," He said holding his right hand out to her, "Let me see your hands." Ryo-chan was confused, why did he want to see her hands? Kouga simply smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She said truthfully, she took a shaky breathe in trying slow her pounding heart and placed her small hands into his large one. She looked down at the touching hands and tried to control herself, she looked over at Ryoko who was smiling mischievously at her, (If you say anything Ryoko, I'll kill you.)

(Who me?) Ryoko asked innocently, which earned her a glare from her companion.

Kouga smiled, "Just relax okay." He saw the female wolf nod as she calmed down. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome and her friends before turning back to the wolf girl infront of him. He turned his head to the tiger girl and held out his other hand to her.

Ryoko just looked at him, "What?"

"I need your hands too. If you don't mind of course." He told the tiger girl.

Ryoko stared at his extended hand for a moment, "Just don't try anything funny wolf boy or I'll rip your hand off."

"Boy, aren't you the charming one." He said to her, "And don't worry I'm not gonna do anything like that, so you can relax." He assured them. He just hoped that the monk or at least the demon-slayer would recognize what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and said nothing, at first there was nothing but then a soft glow of blue light emitted from their joined hands. The light from their hands slowly made its way up their arms until all three of them were surrounded in the gentle light. Inuyasha and his friends gazed at the three demons in awe.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Miroku, what's happening? What's going on?" Shippo asked.

Miroku stared at the trio intensely, "He's joining their auras with his so that he can read their auras and see if they're telling the truth. It's a very old technique that very few demons can do, many of my fellow monks believed that all demons had lost the ability to perform such a rare technique but I can see that I was wrong." He lifted his right hand infront of him and mumbled a chant. When he completed his chant he opened his eyes, he couldn't sense any trace of malice or evil in the combined auras of the three demons infront of them, nothing that signified any trace of the evil demon that they were pursuing. Finally he turned to his friends, "I sense no trace of foreboding energy from either of the girls, not even a trace of Naraku's aura." He lowered his hand, "It appears that they were telling the truth all along."

Inuyasha looked at the monk for a while before turning back to the wolf and the girls taking note that the soft blue aura that surrounded them was now gone, he still wasn't convinced mainly because he still had no idea as to what Kouga just did then he remembered that the girls were carrying jewel shards. He turned to Kagome, "Kagome can you sense if their shards are tainted?"

Kagome gave him a confused gaze, "Huh, but Inuyasha Miroku just said that they're not evil."

"I know that but I wanna make extra sure that they're not carrying shards that are tainted." He told her.

Kagome did nothing then she nodded though she wondered if that was Inuyasha's only concern, she turned to the three demons and concentrated on the shards, like Miroku she couldn't sense any corruption or any darkness from the shards they were carrying, infact the shards the two girls were carrying were just like Kouga's shards, they were pure, "The shards aren't tainted." She told them, "The shards have no traces of darkness of any kind."

Ryoko hmphed when she heard Kagome announce that they were telling the truth and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's about time someone figured it out." She called out, her tail twitching playfully behind her.

Kouga simply chuckled, "Don't hold it against Kagome and her friends, they are humans after all and it's natural for them to take extra precautions when it come to demons like us."

Ryo-chan looked up at the male wolf, "They don't seem to be bothered by you though or that little fox-demon, although you and that half dog-demon don't seem to be on good terms, not that I blame you." She said the last part flatly as she gave Inuyasha a slight glare.

"That's how it's always been between me and him." He told her then he turned to Kagome and her friends and noticed that they were making their way over to them, apparently his plan worked.

---------

Meanwhile in another forest, a pair of traveling monks was making their way through the forest to a nearby village. One of them was an old man while the other was a young man in his late teens or early twenties. The elder monk led the way down the path while his pupil followed closely behind, the younger monk was edgy whereas his master continued on without a show of fear, they were heading towards the village because there had been rumors going around that many people from the village had gone into the forest and never came back. The elder monk knew immediately that it was the work of an evil demon.

The pupil whimpered in fear, "Master, I've heard the rumors about this forest. They say that people who've entered this forest have never come back alive." He said timidly.

His master grunted, "Which is why we've come to this forest, to find the demon and slay it so that it can no longer kill anymore innocent lives."

The younger monk gulped, "But master, no really knows what the demon looks like, those who have seen the demon have been killed before they had the chance to escape."

The elder monk chucked softly at his students concern, "You have nothing to fear my student. With my spirit wards and my spiritual powers, that demon is as good as gone." He assured his pupil.

"If you say so master."

The pair continued onward until they spotted a man along the pathway sitting casually on a boulder underneath a shady tree with his arms folded over his chest. He was dressed in a light green kimono with white hakama pants and a long silver sash tied from his right shoulder that came across his chest and ended at his left side, his dark brown hair was tied back in a short tight braid and his face was hidden under the shadows of his long bangs. He appeared to be sleeping because didn't seem to notice the two approaching monks, if he did he didn't make any sudden movements nor did he acknowledge them. The old monk stopped in his tracks as did his student, his eyes were fixed on the mysterious stranger sitting carelessly infront of them.

The elder monk cleared his throat in hopes to get the strangers attention but the man didn't move, the old monk grimaced at him for ignoring him, "You there, the stranger sitting on the rock!"

The unknown stranger lifted his head towards the two monks and looked at them with half open emerald eyes, "Huh? You say something old monk?" He asked lazily.

The old monk's face did not change, "This forest is inhabited by an evil demon." He simply stated.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" He asked casually while looking around, "Then I suggest that you take extra precaution old man. For I heard the rumors about the demon and those who fail to heed the warnings are the ones who become the demons next victims." He said calmly.

But the monk scoffed, "That is precisely why my apprentice and I are here, to exorcise the demon from this forest once we have found it."

A smirk played on the strangers face, "Then I take it that you have no idea on what the demon looks like, do you old man?"

"And I suppose you have seen the foul beast then?" The elder monk asked clutching his staff tightly in his hand.

The stranger's smile grew wider, he pushed himself off of the boulder he had been sitting on and stood facing the two monks, "You could say that, or you could say that I am the 'foul beast' that you're looking for." He placed one hand on the knot of the silver sash had had tied across his chest.

The old monk clutched his staff with both of his hands while his pupil trembled in fear hiding behind his master, finally the old monk spoke, "You… what matter of beast are you?"

The demon chuckled, "I am called Agramon, I am known as the demon of fear and nightmares."

"You wretched demon! I shall rid this forest of your vile presence once and for all." The old monk reached into his robes and pulled out a hand full of sutras, "These special sutras have been blessed with my own spiritual powers. If you do not wish to be purified then I suggest you leave this forest." He ordered.

Agramon remained calm as though he didn't notice the monks threat, "Is that so?" He lifted his left hand and pointed his hand at the monk, the old monk braced himself for an attack that was to come, strangely nothing happened and the demon took back his hand, "Hmm, well that's interesting. A demon attacked your wife and son years ago and instead of going back to save them you ran away in fear and failed to save your beloved wife and son. That's why you became a monk, to rid the world of all demons to avenge their deaths. How quaint."

The young monk was taken aback by what the demon had said, he gazed at his master intensely, "Ma… Master… is that true?"

The elder monk didn't answer, his eyes were wide with shock and his whole shook. Agramon smiled amusingly, "Surprised old man? It's one of my gifts, you see I can read into your soul and I can see what your greatest fear is."

Finally the old man regained his senses and readied his sutras, "DEMON BE GO…"

The forest fell into a dead silence, no one moved or spoke a word. The old monk stood stock still, the sutras that he held in his hands all fluttered out of his hand on the grassy ground, his breathing was slow and raspy then red blood began gushing out of his mouth and his body collapsed lifelessly onto the ground. When his dead body hit the ground it suddenly spit in two lengthwise, he had been sliced in half, the two halves of the old man laid on the grassy surface dyeing the grass and soil of the earth in red blood. The pupil of the fallen monk had absolutely no idea about what just happened, he didn't even see the demon make a move nor did he see the attach that just ended his masters life, now his master laid dead on the earthy surface soaking in his own blood. He looked up at the demon who remained standing where he was, a wicked smile planted on his pale face.

Agramon gazed down at the lifeless body of the monk, the coppery smell of the old mans fresh spilt blood agitated every one of his senses and he wanted more, more blood shed, more fear, more everything. He lifted his emerald colored eye to the deceased old mans pupil who was cowering in utmost fear. Finally the young monk in training turned on his heels and ran for all he was worth, he ran like crazy as if the devil were chasing him. Agramon watched as the young man ran away and then he scoffed, "How pathetic." He shrugged, "Oh well killing him wouldn't have been much fun anyway. I need to find victims with a little more spunk and can last for more than five seconds." He chuckled as he began walking down the pathway leading out of the forest, hoping to find stronger warriors to execute.

--------

Kagome and her friends were all gathered together along with Kouga and the two female demons. After Miroku and Kouga confirmed that the two girls weren't with Naraku and after Kagome checked their jewel shards Inuyasha and the others relaxed, now they were all sitting together on the soft grass. Though Inuyasha still had his guard up, he was still edgy about the two girls. At this time the two wolf-demons Ginta and Hakkaku had finally caught up to their speedy leader and were astonished to say the least when they saw the two female demons.

Kagome was the first to speak, "Look, we obviously got off on the wrong foot here, so let's start over okay?" She asked the wolf and tiger demoness's and the two girls looked at each other for a moment then they turned back to Kagome and both nodded in agreement. The time traveling priestess smiled, "Great. I'm Kagome Higurashi and these are my friends." She gestured a hand towards the group.

Miroku cleared his throat, "I am Miroku and as you both could already tell I am a monk, and I must say that it is a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies such as yourselves." He smiled.

Both Ryoko and Ryo-chan were bewildered by what Miroku had just said. Since when do monks give compliments to demons, female demons for that matter? Sango was giving the monk an annoyed glare, Kagome moaned softly, Shippo and Kilala looked at him in a 'there he goes again' kinda way, Inuyasha gave Miroku the same look that Sango was giving him, and Kouga was looking at him like he just said the strangest thing in the world. Oh wait, he did.

Finally Ryoko spoke, "Uhh… thanks… I think." She looked to Ryo-chan who just shrugged.

Sango vowed to punish the monk later before turning to the two female demons, she bowed her head politely, "I'm Sango and as you both know I'm a demon-slayer and this is my companion and best friend, Kilala." She gestured to the two-tailed cat-demon sitting on her shoulder. Kilala gave a friendly meow to the girls.

Shippo stood up and puffed out his little chest, "And I'm Shippo, I am a great and powerful fox-demon warrior."

Shippo's little announcement made Ryoko and Ryo-chan turn to each other, after a while they both started to giggle in amusement, they both found the little foxes tough act to be really cute, "Well it's an honor to meet you, great demon Shippo." Ryo-chan smiled politely at the little fox-boy.

Shippo nodded his head and turned to Inuyasha with a proud smirk, "See, even she thinks that I'm a powerful warrior Inuyasha, and I didn't even have to fight her to prove it." He sneered.

Inuyasha growled softly, "That's probably because she wouldn't waste her time picking a fight with an annoying whining little pipsqueak like you Shippo." He said bluntly.

Shippo's smirk vanished from his face and he scowled angrily at the half-demon baring his tiny little fangs, "Hey shut up! I'm not the idiot who just got beaten to a pulp by a girl!" He shouted pointing his little finger at Inuyasha.

'BANG!!'

Inuyasha's fist came into contact with Shippo's head, creating yet another huge lump on his head, "OW!" Cried Shippo, "What'd you do that for!?" He shouted at Inuyasha with tear drops in his eyes.

Inuyasha glared down at the little fox, "A word of advice Shippo, if you want to live long enough to become a 'great warrior' than I suggest that you keep your mouth shut or else you'll be dead before you even reach puberty."

Kouga for his part was trying to contain his snickering. For one he was glad to hear that it was the new wolf-girl who gave Inuyasha the beating that he most likely deserved but it was also very amusing to watch the little fox rub it in his face when he knew that the mutt was gonna hit the little fox, 'I guess that's what the little fox gets for opening his big mouth.'

"That was pretty harsh." Hakkaku whispered to his companion.

Ginta nodded, "And here I thought Kouga was the harsh one, but at least he doesn't hit little kids like that." He whispered back.

Kagome shook her head, normally at some point whenever Inuyasha hit Shippo she would say 'sit' as punishment for picking on Shippo but other times like this one she just shook her head. Shippo had a real bad habit of 'over doing' some things, so did Inuyasha. Finally she cleared her throat and gestured to Inuyasha, "And you've already met Inuyasha but don't let his tough guy attitude fool you, he's really a nice guy once you get to know him." Inuyasha growled annoyingly.

Kouga gazed at the two girls, "I'm Kouga of the Eastern wolf-demon tribe and these are my friends." He gestured to his wolf companions, "The one with the mohawk is Hakkaku and the one with the little black patch on his head is Ginta."

Hakkaku lifted his hand, "Hi."

Ginta did the same thing, "Nice to meet you."

Ryo-chan's cheeks turned bright red, "Nice to meet you guys too."

Ryoko nodded, "Likewise." The she turned two her wolf friend, (Looks like there are more wolf-demons who survived after all.)

Ryo-chan nodded, (I'm so glad to hear it, that I'm not the only one who survived.)

"So who're you guy's… I mean girls?" Shippo asked after recovering from Inuyasha's harsh punishment.

Ryoko tucked a loose strand of white hair behind her left ear and smiled, "My name is Ryoko and as you can see I'm a white tiger-demon, and this is my sister." She gestured to her companion.

"Ryo-chan, and as you already figured out I'm a wolf-demon." Ryo-chan said.

Everyone looked confused, "Sister?"

"How the hell can you two be sisters?" Inuyasha asked, "You two aren't even the same breed of demons."

Ryoko sighed, "We're not sisters by blood dummy, and technically you don't have to be blood-related to be siblings." She said, "Ryo-chan and I have been friends for about fifty years now and during that time we've developed a sisterly bond between us and now we treat each other like sisters. Do you get it now?"

Everyone else clearly understood it but Inuyasha was still confused, "But it's still kinda weird though." He said.

Ryo-chan lifted an eyebrow, "How is it weird?"

"Well… you know… a tiger-demon and a wolf-demon, a feline and a canine acting like sisters? Didn't you guys think that it was weird?"

"Well yeah at first we did, but it's not as weird as a half-demon, a fox-demon, three wolf-demons and a fire cat-demon being friends with a monk, a demon-slayer, and priestess." Ryoko pointed out, "No offense to you three."

"None taken." The three humans said at the same time.

"Touché." Ginta said.

"Yep." Hakkaku agreed.

"She's got you there mutt." Kouga spoke.

Inuyasha's doggy ears folded back to his head as he growled irritably, Kagome smiled apologetically at the two female demons, "We're really sorry that we attacked you guys, it's just that we've been searching all over for an evil demon named Naraku that I guess it's making us all a little tense. I hope that you two won't think badly of us."

Ryoko gave her a cat-like grin, "That's okay. After all 'you' guys didn't attack us, just dog-boy over here." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome looked between the girls and Inuyasha, she could tell that Inuyasha was getting agitated she also noticed that Kouga was giving Inuyasha angry glares, so she tried to change the subject, "So umm… Ryoko… Ryo-chan, you both mentioned earlier that you two are searching for Naraku as well. Do you mind telling why?" She asked though she wondered if it was a good idea.

Ryo-chan lowered her head, her face now held a pained expression. Ryoko reached over and patted her sister lightly on the back as she spoke, "He murdered my family." She said her voice breaking from the unforgiving memory the had plagued her mind for half a century.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I'm just borrowing it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

' ' Means thinking

" " Means talking

* * *

Somewhere beyond the dark forest of Japan, a middle aged woman was hiding in the ruins of what was once her home, clutching her small crying child closer to her as she watched in total fear of the horror that was happening right before her eyes, a demon dressed in a green and white traveling kimono had entered the village not too long ago and had just been massacred everyone and everything in the entire area. Wooden carriages had been destroyed, huts had been set ablaze and were nothing but piles of ashen ruble, and the ground was stained red with spilt blood, everything was destroyed. The men had confronted the demon when it arrived at the village, but the demon had simply smiled and before anyone had time to react all the men that faced the demon now laid dead on the earthy soil with their heads severed from their bodies. Those that had tried to escape with their lives met with the same fate as those who tried to fight.

Agramon stood in the dead center of the now demolished village, searching for victims. He knew that there were two humans left in the village and that they were hiding, but he still knew where they were, he was tormenting them, "Come out, come out, where ever you are." He sing songed, "Heh, heh, I know you're still here because I can sense your intense fear." He taunted. 

The woman felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, she tried to calm her hysteric child quietly while also trying to calm herself, but the rush of adrenalin pumping in her veins and knowing that the demon was hunting for them was making it really difficult to try and remain calm. She had already lost her husband to that monster, there was no way she was going to lose her child too.

Agramon smile widened further, "I wouldn't worry about it too much my dear, because you'll be joining your husband and the rest of the village soon enough." He said coolly, standing infront of the ruined pile of rubble, reaching down and clutched the knot of his sash.

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up, "Agramon!" Came a woman's voice from above. 

Agramon turned around and found Kagura standing right behind him placing a feather back in her hair, his pleasant smile didn't falter one bit, "Kagura, do what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Kagura didn't look amused, "Cut the formal greeting Agramon. You know why I'm here. What I want to know is why you haven't done what Naraku has ordered you to do?"

"Oh lighten up sister, can't a guy have a little fun before doing his job?" Agramon said, "Besides this is all part of my plan to lure that half-breed Inuyasha and his friends to me because if there's one thing I know is that Inuyasha and his comrades will stop at nothing to find the culprit responsible for demolishing a human village, whether it was done by a another demon or by Naraku himself."

"Just find them and destroy them Agramon! Naraku isn't one who likes to wait." Kagura snapped.

The demon of fear smiled at the wind sorceress smugly, "What are you so afraid of Kagura? Are you afraid that Naraku will inflict his wrath upon you if I fail my mission or is it something else…" He said while holding his open hand out to the wind demoness then took it back, "Ohh, so that's what you're afraid of. Interesting."

Kagura glared at Naraku's new minion then pulled the same feather from her hair and took to the sky once again, "Just get on with it Agramon!"

Agramon watched from the ground as he watched Kagura fly away on her giant feather, "Hmph, a little touchy aren't we sis?" He asked no one in particular, "They're not that far away, and it looks like I have more victims to play with." He said leaving the demolished village and heading in the direction of his next target.

Meanwhile whilst still inside the ruins of their home, the woman had heard everything and was thankful that the demon was gone and that she and her child were still alive.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others sat in complete shock when Ryo-chan finished explaining why she and Ryoko are hunting for Naraku, apparently even after the Shikon jewel disappeared, Naraku was still causing chaos and mayhem. Of course they already knew that. From what Ryo-chan had said, someone had started war between the Southern and the Western Wolf tribes, but at the time nobody knew who started it, and in the end most of the Western wolf tribe had been destroyed while the Southern tribe was completely demolished. Ryo-chan was the only known survivor of the Southern Wolf tribe.

Ryo-chan lifted her head, fighting back the tears from her eyes that she felt coming, "When I woke up, I searched the entire village, looking for other survivors like me, but I didn't find any. They were all dead." Ryo-chan tightened her hands into fists, her sharp claws almost pierced through her flesh, "I can still remember the smell of burnt flesh and blood soaked soil. Everyone in my tribe had been killed, the wolves, the men, the women, the pups… my family and my friends." She choked, "I knew I had to leave because other demons would catch the scent of blood and attack and I was still injured, so I grabbed what I needed and I left my home. When I had regained my strength I traveled to the Western Wolf tribe to see if there were survivors there, but I didn't find any there either."

"That's awful." Kagome said.

Miroku nodded, "Indeed. Even I would not wish such a horrible thing to happen to anyone, human or demon." He said looking down at the ground, completely oblivious of the strange looks the girls were giving him. After all, monks were trained to vanquish demons so it was more than bizarre to hear sympathy come from a monk.

Sango also nodded, however she still didn't look convinced for some reason, "Ryo-chan there's something I still don't understand. After your tribe was attacked, why didn't you go to the Northern tribe or even the Eastern tribe to get help?" The young exterminator asked.

"I did, but when I didn't find anyone in either of the dens, I… I guess I assumed that the other tribes were destroyed too." She answered truthfully.

"That would explain the look of surprise on her face when Kouga showed up." Miroku pointed out. 

Inuyasha was having trouble believing everything that was said, "Hold on a minute, there's something I don't follow." He spoke drawing everyone's attention to him, "Since when the hell do wolf-demons live in villages? Last time I checked, wolves lived in smelly caves, not in villages. What'd you do, kill all the humans that were already living there and took over the village?"

"What? Of course not!" Ryo-chan replied in defense, "When my tribe found the old village it was deserted, like no one had lived there for at least a hundred years or so. So after we checked it thoroughly for demons, specters, and any other thing known in this world, we made it our new home, after we fixed it up of course."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, then why do I still find it hard to believe?"

Ryo-chan grimaced at the young half-demon, "Hey just because you don't think that wolf-demons are capable of living in villages like humans do, doesn't mean that we can't. Besides what do you know about wolves anyway?"

"Only that your kind are blood thirsty mongrels and can't be trusted." Inuyasha answered bluntly, pointing his glare at the wolf prince who was also shooting glares at him. 

"Yeah well that same thing can be said about dogs, Mutt-face." Kouga retorted in a surprisingly calm manner.

"What's that supposed to mean you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha snapped, cracking his knuckles as he flexed his claws.

"What do you think it means Mutt? What are you deaf as well as stupid?" Kouga said.

Ryoko snickered, "That's what I said."

A vein throbbed on Inuyasha's brow, "I'm not gonna stand for this!" He reached over a grabbed the hilt of his sword, "Say your prayers wolf cause you're dead!"

Kouga quickly got to his feet and crouched into a defensive stance, "Bring it on!" He and Ryo-chan said in unison, catching everyone including Inuyasha and themselves by surprise. Kouga looked over at the female wolf and saw that she too had gotten to her feet as he did, with her hand grasping the blue staff strapped to her back and crouching in a defensive stance similar to his. 

When Ryo-chan realized that she and Kouga had mimicked one another, her face began to turn red, "Sorry." She said as she sat back down, her tail wrapping around her crossed legs.

"That was weird." Ginta spoke.

"I'll say." Hakkaku agreed.

Ryoko smirked, "You think that's weird, you should see it when it happens to me and Ryo-chan." She said, her tail twitched on the ground beside her.

Kagome turned to the blushing female wolf, "Ryo-chan, why did you respond to Inuyasha?"

Ryo-chan shrugged, "I don't know, I guess because when he said 'wolf' in a threatening way I just acted on instinct."

"But I wasn't talking to you, I was referring to the mangy wolf there." Inuyasha said, pointing at Kouga, who just shot him a glare after sitting back down.

Ryo-chan frowned at Inuyasha, "Doesn't matter if it was me you were talking to or someone else, anybody who bad mouths wolves or makes a threat to a wolf or a wolf-demon in my presence, of course I'm gonna react defensively. How can you expect me not to?" She said completely unaware of the smile that the ebony-haired wolf Prince was giving her. Though his two companions and Ryoko saw it.

"Hey you asked me what I knew about wolves and I gave you my honest answer." Inuyasha said.

"Which turned into an insult." Ryo-chan spoke.

"Only because I think its bullshit that a bunch of wolves decided to live in a village that you say was abandoned!" 

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke in a tone that Inuyasha knew all too well, "Sit!"

'KA-POW!'

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground for the third time today and the second time wasn't even caused by Kagome, he groaned from his position before lifting his head from the ground, "What was that for Kagome?" He asked getting up on his hands and knees. 

"You were being rude, what else?" Kagome scolded, "Why do you always have to be so suspicious about everything?"

"I am not 'always' suspicious about everything!" The dog-eared half-demon defended.

"Yes you are." Kagome replied.

"I am not!" Inuyasha grunted annoyingly, "All I'm saying is that I just can't picture a bunch of mangy wolves wanting to live in a village like humans do." He answered, "A cave, yes, but a village, no way in hell."

Ryo-chan's wolf ears folded back in annoyance, "Well I guess that just goes to shows how much you know about wolves Inuyasha, which apparently is nothing." The wolf-eared demoness remarked, earning her a grimace from Inuyasha but a chuckle from the other wolf demons as well as his friends. 

Ryoko leaned over slightly to Miroku and Sango, "He really doesn't like wolves, does he?" She asked softly.

Sango shook her head, "Nope."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "He's pretty much been that way ever since we met Kouga and his wolves for the first time. Though it was understandable in the beginning, but now it's become a bit more complicated between them."

Ryoko looked at the two humans curiously, "How do you mean by that?"

"He means that before they were just acting like two idiots trying to prove who's better and stronger but then both of them became rivals of love because they're both in love with the same woman." Shippo spoke in his 'brave warriors' sitting position. Meaning that he was sitting cross-legged with his little arms crossed and with his head bowed down with his eyes closed, trying to look tough and cool, "Though Inuyasha's way too stubborn to admit that he's in love with…"

KA-BANG! KA-PING! POW! 

"Would you shut the hell up Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted, a vein throbbing on his head.

"What'd you do that for you big jerk!" Shippo shouted, tears began building in his eyes from Inuyasha's painful fists.

"Shippo if you keep egging Inuyasha on, you'll just end up feeling his fists again." Miroku advised once again.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance, "Serves that little runt right for sticking his nose where it don't belong and into other people's business." 

"That still doesn't give you the right to hit him though." Ryoko said defending the little kit, "And by the way Inuyasha, the phrase is 'pack' of wolves not 'bunch', moron. If you're gonna talk about wolves at least say the correct words."

"Thank you Ryoko." Ryo-chan smiled.

"Anytime sis."

Kouga tried to hold back his snickering while Ginta and Hakkaku turned to each other with grins, "Ooh I like her." Ginta said to his companion.

Hakkaku nodded, "Me too."

Ryoko couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "Uh no offense to you guys, but I'm not really into wolves." She said aloud, causing the two young wolves to turn beet red in the faces and their leader to chuckle.

"I don't think that's what they meant by that Ryoko." Ryo-chan said to her soul-sister.

Ryoko shrugged, "I knew that sis, but I still wanted to give them a hard time." She grinned.

The group couldn't help but share in the laughter, Kagome turned to the she-wolf after placing Shippo in her lap, who was now supporting three large lumps on his head, courtesy of Inuyasha of course, "Ryo-chan, how can you be so sure that it was Naraku who attacked your tribe and not some other demon?" She asked, "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'm just wondering on how you can be so sure?"

"I know it was him because I remember seeing him there. Though I didn't get a good look at his face because half of his face was hidden under the shadows of his hood, but his stench I remember all too well." Ryo-chan replied, "It's one of those foul smells that you never forget, if you know what I mean?"

The group all turned to each other, each with the same suspicion on their faces, finally Miroku turned back to the young female wolf, his violet eyes gazing intensely into her silver-blue eyes, "Can you remember anything else from that day Ryo-chan? Did Naraku disguise himself as another wolf-demon or was he in another form?"

Ryo-chan thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know if he took the form of another wolf-demon at the time, but I do recall him wearing some kind of cloak that covered his entire body."

"What kind of cloak Ryo-chan?"

"I don't know, white, furry, covered him head-to-toe, well except the lower half of his face." She described, "The hood of his cloak was some kind of skull if I remember right, like a monkey or a baboon or something like that, but that's all I can remember."

Kouga's frown turned into an angry snarl, "That's him alright." Ryo-chan's story had sparked a new flare inside of the young leader. It was bad enough that Naraku had deliberately tricked him into believing that Inuyasha was the one who killed his packmates when it was him all along, but to now hear that it was Naraku that had done the same thing to the Southern and Western tribes and it was him that caused their demise fifty years ago, made his demon blood boil, "That bastard."

Kagome saw that the young leader was shaking, "Kouga? Kouga, are you alright?"

Hearing her voice, Kouga calmed himself, "I am but at the same time I'm not Kagome." He answered through clenched teeth, he was trying hard to clam himself because he didn't want his demonic nature to get the best of him, at least not until he saw Naraku's ugly mug again, but the angry snarl on his face didn't falter one bit, "Now I understand why the tribes were at each other's throat fifty years ago." Kouga growled balling his hands into tight fists, "That bastard Naraku, when I get my claws on him I'm gonna rip him to pieces!"

Inuyasha scoffed at his rival, "Heh, don't flatter yourself you mangy wolf. If anybody's gonna kill Naraku, it's gonna be me with my Tetsusaiga. So you best stay out of my way and let me handle it, you got that?"

Kouga narrowed his sapphire eyes at his rival, "Over my dead body mutt-face! That son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he did to all of the Wolf tribes and I'm gonna make sure he pays with his life!" Kouga barked back.

Inuyasha scoffed once again, "You said the same thing about Kagura and you almost got yourself killed, I don't even know why I bothered to save your worthless butt in the first place." He sneered at the wolf with a smug smirk on his face.

Kouga began to growl in his throat, "Don't be so smug Mutt-face. If I recall correctly, I wasn't the idiot who went into battle against Naraku's demons with blood pouring out of a hole in my gut made by Kageromaru and a sword that was too heavy to even swing! Which by the way, that same demon was about to kill Kagome and she'd be dead right now if I haven't saved her in time! So who's the 'worthless one', huh you arrogant moron?" Kouga snapped back.

The smirk on Inuyasha's face vanished and was replaced with an angry snarl, "Who're you calling a moron, ya scrawny wolf."

"Well let's see, I don't see any other morons around, so I must be talking about you."

"Why you…" 

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Would you two knock it off and stop trying to pick a fight with each other already?" Kagome said angrily.

"He started it." Inuyasha said pointing at the wolf.

Kouga turned back at Inuyasha, "What?" The two canines then started glaring at each other, sending sparks flying.

Everyone else had sweat-drops on their brows, "Oh brother." Spoke Ryoko.

"Here they go again."

"Those two never learn, do they?"

"Nope."

Ryo-chan on the other hand was finding it somewhat amusing, "Are they always like this?"

"No, sometimes they're a lot worse." Hakkaku answered.

Ginta nodded, "Yeah usually they'll start lashing out at each other, until Kagome breaks them up."

'I'm not even gonna ask how she does that.' For some reason Ryo-chan had a small smile on her face, "Well you know what they say, 'boys will be boys'." She giggled, which caught everyone's attention, even the glaring rivals. Ryo-chan looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her funny, "What?"

"You actually think this is funny?" Shippo asked.

"Somebody has to." Ryo-chan replied with a shrug. 

After a long period of silence, Miroku cleared his throat and turned his attention to Kouga, "Kouga, may I asked you something?" Kouga nodded, "Were you actually there when this war was happening?" 

Kouga gazed at the monk as though he had just asked the dumbest question in the world, "What you think I was born yesterday Monk, of course I was there, where'd you think I'd be?" He turned to Inuyasha, "Don't even think about answering that Mutt." Inuyasha just scoffed and turned away.

"But why? Why were the wolf tribes fighting against each other, Kouga?" Kagome asked.

The young leader shook his head, "I don't know. There were rumors going around that one of the tribes was trying to take control of the other tribes and they were allied with the enemy." 

"You mean the Birds of Paradise?" Asked Sango. 

The wolf prince shook his head, "No, the Birds of Paradise didn't start attacking us until ten years after the war." He spoke, "By the time we realized that the rumors were nothing but lies, the damage had already been done." He said sadly, "The elders of the remaining tribes ordered us to gather the best men we had and search for survivors. We've managed to find some of our Western brethrens who survived, but none of the Southern so far. Until now that is." He looked over at Ryo-chan and smiled at her, Ryo-chan felt her face flush and she smiled back. He didn't know why but there was something about the kimono wearing wolf that he found intriguing. Was it the way she was dressed? Nah, Kagome's the one that wears bizarre clothes. Was it the cute black wolf ears the sprouted from the top of her head? He didn't think so, although he had to admit that they made her look really cute, and he also had the sudden urge to reach over and touch them but he held it back. Was it the way she handled herself against Inuyasha? Could be. Or could it be her sisterly relationship with the white tiger-demon, Ryoko? That could be too. He didn't know, he could already tell that she wasn't like the other females wolf-demons in his or the other tribes and one thing's for sure he wanted to get to know this girl.

Sango turned to Ryoko who had been sitting next to Ryo-chan, with Kilala in her lap. Apparently Kilala didn't find anything evil on either Ryoko or Ryo-chan, if she did she'd have transformed into her battle form or something, "Ryoko, why are you chasing after Naraku? Did he attack your family as well?"

The white tiger shook her head, "No, actually my family abandoned me." She said bluntly, "My original family died when I was really little, but then I was found by a panther demon named Toran. She took me back to her tribe and raised me like a member of the clan, she also taught a few things about magic and weapons training." 

Kouga arched an eyebrow, "Then why did they abandon you if you were part of the tribe?"

"There was some kind of big fight going on between us and some demon Lord of the West, about half way into the battle everything was starting to go wrong and they fell back. By the time I realized what was happening, they had already disappeared and when I went back to the tribe they were gone." The white tiger concluded.

"Whoa that's harsh." Hakkaku whispered to Ginta.

"Yeah I'll say." Ginta whispered back.

"Ryoko, you said that your family was at war with the Demon Lord of the West right?" Ryoko nodded, Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing, "So who exactly was this Demon Lord that pitted against you and your family?" 

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know some kind of dog-demon. I've never seen him before, but Koura told me all about him and said he was called Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru!" Everyone cried out.

Both Ryoko and Ryo-chan blinked, "I take it you've all heard of him?" Ryoko asked.

"Heard of him?" Inuyasha echoed, "He's my brother!"

Now it was the girls turn to be surprised, they turned to each other then back to the group, "Brother!" They cried.

"Sesshomaru is your brother!" Ryoko asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately yes he is." Inuyasha grimaced.

Ryoko knew that tone in his voice, "I take it you two aren't that close, despite being brothers. May I ask why that is?"

Shippo decided to answer that one for Inuyasha, "It's mainly because they're half brothers, you see Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother except that he's not a half-demon like Inuyasha and Ryo-chan are, he's a…"

"Excuse me, what did you say!" Ryo-chan demanded.

"Uh-oh." Ryoko muttered quietly, she looked toward the little fox-demon hoping for his sake that he didn't repeat what he just said, 'Don't say it. Don't say it.'

Shippo shrunk back away from the angry female wolf, 'What's she getting so upset about?' Shippo wondered, "I just said that he's not a half-demon like you and Inuyasha are. What's wrong with that?" 

'Oh boy, you just signed your own death warrant kid.' Ryoko thought.

A vein was throbbing on Ryo-chan's brow as she tightening her hands into fists, "Oh nothing really, except for one little detail." She said in a suppressed calm way.

Shippo blinked, "What's that?"

"I'M NOT A HALF-DEMON!" She shouted, her screams echoing out throughout the forest, causing flocks of frightened birds to fly away. 

In a panic Shippo ducked behind Kagome for protection, everyone else in the group scooted away from the enraged looking she-wolf, including Inuyasha. Even the wolves were spooked, before Ryo-chan shouted to the heavens they all sensed intense anger coming off of the ebony haired wolf girl, and began to hide behind their leader with their tails between their legs. Kouga also scooted himself back away from the female wolf, if there's one thing he knew it was never to piss off a woman, didn't matter if they were human or demon. If you wanted to keep living, when you see a woman pissed off, back away, give them space and time to cool off. Even he wasn't that stupid.

Ginta and Hakkaku slowly peered from behind Kouga's shoulder, "She's scary." Ginta whimpered.

"Especially when she's angry." Hakkaku agreed.

"What woman isn't?" Kouga asked.

Ryoko shook her head and sighed, she always hated it when her sister got angry because someone mistook her for a half-demon but after a while of traveling with the she-wolf she can understand why she gets mad, but still. She placed her hands on Ryo-chan's shoulders hoping to calm her down and to prevent her from attacking anyone, mainly Shippo "Now, now calm down Ryo-chan. He's just a little kid, he didn't know any better." She slowly reached up and started gently scratching behind the little wolf ears on Ryo-chan's head, "Easy girl, easy." She cooed. Almost immediately she noticed that her sister was starting to calm down, her hands relaxed out of the fists they were in and her scowl soften, she turned back to the group, "Sorry about that, Ryochan has a real problem about people calling her a half-demon." She explained.

Shippo poked his head out from behind Kagome, "Well that's still no reason to get mad and attack a little kid like me. All I said was that…"

Ryoko shot him a glare that told him to stop talking, "It's so important to your future that you DO NOT finish that sentence, unless you want an angry wolf chasing after you?"

Shippo shook his head, "No."

Ryoko nodded in satisfaction, "Good."

Kouga finally found the courage to speak, "But why would anybody call her a half-demon?" He asked, "She doesn't smell like one."

"You can actually tell by her scent?" Ryoko asked.

Kouga looked at the tiger-demon like she had just insulted him, "Of course I can tell by her scent. Me and my wolves knew even before we got here that she's a pure demon, the only thing I didn't recognized was her scent entirely." He explained, "I mean only a complete idiot of a demon would miss that."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Shippo shouted from his perch on Kagome shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little pipsqueak." Kouga said. 

Ryoko couldn't help but give a little smile, 'Well what do you know, there's actually a demon who judges by using his nose rather then his eyes. Ryo-chan will be happy to hear that.' She thought before turning to Shippo, "Don't take it personal Shippo, Ryo-chan does that to everyone who calls her a half-demon."

"But still why does it bother her?" Kagome asked.

"It's because of the wolf ears one her head, apparently humans and demons nowadays judge on looks rather than demonic auras and scents." Ryoko answered, "Every time someone sees her they immediately assume she's a half-demon, that's what bothers her."

Everyone continued to watch the pair carefully, they were watching Ryo-chan incase she decided to lash out and start attacking anyone close to her and they were watching Ryoko with astonishment as she managed to get the bandanna wearing wolf to calm down just by doing something with her ears. Finally Ryo-chan took a slow steady breath and pushed Ryoko's hands away from her wolf ears.

"You can stop that now Ryoko." She spoke.

Ryoko gave a cat-like grin at her sister, "Why would I want to?" She asked mischievously while reaching up to tweak her ears again, "Your ears are so cute."

"Stop that!" Ryo-chan told her, batting her mischievous sister's hands away again and placing her own hands over her ears to prevent anyone else from touching them, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Really? Well your tail says otherwise." Ryoko pointed out.

Ryo-chan growled at her sister, "Shut up."

Ryoko continued to grin, (By the way sis, wolf-boy here knew you were a full-demon all along.)

(Probably because you told him that I was.)

Ryoko shook her head, (No I didn't, he already knew from the start.)

Ryo-chan didn't say anything else instead she turned to the blue-eyed wolf and saw that he was stroking one of his wolves on the head. The wolf he was petting moaned in delight at his master's touch and leaned into Kouga's hand. Kouga smiled at the wolf, he knew his wolves liked it when he massaged their ears and rubbed their necks. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see that Ryo-chan was staring at him, he gave her a soft smile. When Ryo-chan saw that Kouga had caught her staring, she quickly looked away, a rosy blush tinted her face.

(Oh man how embarrassing is that, he caught me staring at him.)

(He didn't seem to mind though, after all he smiled at you.) Ryoko pointed out. 

(It's still embarrassing though.) Ryo-chan turned redder at the thought. 

Inuyasha 'hmphed' in response, "I still don't see what's to get upset about, I get called a half-demon all the time and I don't get upset." Everyone turned to Inuyasha with disbelieving looks, "What?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why everyone was looking at him funny.

"Inuyasha you _always_ get upset when someone calls you a half-demon." Miroku spoke.

Inuyasha growled in response to that while others snickered under their breaths. Kagome's mind was on another subject, she wondered if the two girls would mind joining the group and helping them in their quest to find and destroy Naraku, after all they're looking for him too and they could use all the help they could get. Of course Inuyasha might object about having a wolf-demon in the group but maybe having a female wolf in the group wouldn't be that bad and he didn't seem to have that big of a problem with Ryoko. She sighed, she'll just have to wait and see. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I'm just borrowing it plus I added a few more designs to it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

' ' Means thinking

" " Means talking

* * *

Making his way through the same dark murky forest which lead to the demolished village up ahead was the Lord of the Western lands Sesshomaru, along with his adherent imp Jaken and the young human child Rin who was guiding the two-headed demon dragon Ah-Unn beside her. Just a while ago Sesshomaru had picked up the scent of Naraku nearby, he also picked up the smell of smoke and fresh spilt human blood. He didn't really care if Naraku destroyed a human village, he just wanted to catch the filthy excuse for a half-breed and annihilate him.

He stopped in the pathway, looking straight ahead, 'I can smell it. It smells like Naraku has been there yet the scent is different.' He thought, 'No doubt that coward Naraku has created yet another incarnation out of his own flesh but I better be sure of it.' He told himself, he knew that he shouldn't let Rin follow him any further from here, by what his nose was picking up in the air the village and its entire people were massacred and he knew that Rin had already been through a similar tragic herself. He may be a cruel demon but he did have compassion for the young girl that willingly follows him around.

Had Jaken not been paying attention he would've crashed into Sesshomaru's leg, he gazed up at his master in concern, "Lord Sesshomaru, why have we stopped sire?" He asked but got no immediate answer, "L… Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken, the last time I checked my hearing was just as accurate as always." The silver-haired Lord remarked without even looking back.

Jaken jumped with anxiety, "Ye… yes Lord Sesshomaru, I have no doubts about your keen hearing my Lord. After all you are the son of the Great Dog-General. I… I was only wondering why you…"

'Pwang!'

Before Jaken knew what had happened, a rock the size of a baseball hits him dead center on the head. Sesshomaru rolled his golden amber eyes and shook his head, he honestly didn't know why he continued to let that incompetent annoying little imp follow him around all the time. He looked over his shoulder to Rin, "Rin."

The little girl gave her full attention to her master, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I want you to wait here with Ah-Unn and Jaken until I return." He said.

Rin couldn't help but wonder why the Western Lord always wanted her to wait somewhere while he went off somewhere, but she did what he told her to do because she knew that he would always come back. She nodded and smiled, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Upon hearing her answer, Sesshomaru turned and continued down the path towards the demolished village, leaving Rin, his loyal two headed dragon and the knocked out Jaken behind to wait for his return.

--

Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends continued walking down a path through the forest with two additional members in their group as well as a few unexpected people in their group. After a rough start with the two newcomers Ryoko the white tiger-demon and Ryo-chan the wolf-demon, the travelers decided to include the new female demons to join them on their quest to find Naraku and the Shikon Jewel shards since they too were also hunting for Naraku. At first Inuyasha was skeptical about having the girls join them but after a long, long, long discussion with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, he finally agreed with them that they could use the extra help and, as much as he hated to admit it, the extra demon strength. Everybody seems to have adjusted quickly to the new additions to the group. Miroku and Sango were having a nice chat with Ryoko while they walked ahead of the others while Ryo-chan was getting better acquainted with Kouga and his friends as they trailed closely behind everybody. As they continued to make their way through the peaceful forest, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a scowl on his face then turned his attention back.

Inuyasha increased the speed of his walk until he was walking along side Ryoko, "Uhh Ryoko, don't you think you should be keeping an eye on your sister back there?"

Ryoko looked confused at the dog-eared demon, "Uhh… no why?"

The dog-eared boy shook his head, "Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if you think it's a good idea that's she's hanging around with the mangy wolf back there?" He said jerking his thumb over his shoulder pointing at the small group of wolves behind them.

Ryoko instinctively looked back over her shoulder to where her sister, Kouga, and the other two wolf-demons were. She didn't see anything wrong nor did she see a problem whatsoever, she honestly didn't understand why Inuyasha was making a big deal out of it. All Ryo-chan was doing was talking to Kouga and his friends, nothing wrong with that. It was clear that he and the wolf Prince didn't get along so great but the ebony haired wolf wasn't bothering him at the moment. Maybe the half-demon was still sore at the fact that not only was he getting beaten by a girl wolf but maybe because his rival had just saved him from having his butt handed to him by her sister. Whatever the reason was, she still couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha was acting so uneasy about Ryo-chan being around Kouga.

If anything she was happy for her soul sister. The last fifty years had been hell for the ebony haired she-wolf, not just for what happened to her tribe and the Western wolf tribe but because during that time when they couldn't find other wolf-demons like her, it became possible that the other wolf tribes and the wolf-demons may have been destroyed as well. However Ryo-chan refused to give up hope, and even during their hunt for Naraku Ryoko and Ryo-chan continued searching for more of her brethren, hoping to find some survivors. Now from what Kouga had told them, the other remaining tribes were still alive and they were also looking for survivors from the West and Southern tribes and they were also helping rebuild the other wolf tribes. Plus it looks like her sister may have found her match in the blue eyed wolf-demon. In the years they've been together since they met, Ryoko has never seen anybody able to make Ryo-chan go really red in the face like that before so it was pretty clear as to what was going through the wolf-eared girls mind. Even she didn't have to read her sister's mind to figure that out.

Ryoko turned back to the half-demon beside her, "Inuyasha it's been over fifty years since Ryo-chan has seen another one of her kind. If anything I think it's great that she's found another wolf-demon after all these years and learn that there are more of them too." Ryoko replied, 'Besides who am I to ruin a good thing that's in Ryo-chan's favor?' She thought while sneaking a glance at her smiling sister.

Inuyasha didn't seem convinced though, "But aren't you the least bit concerned that he might try to… uh take advantage of her or something?"

Ryoko turned back to the silver-haired boy, her eyebrows arched, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like he might try to kidnap her and take her back to his lair, or worse." He replied.

"What?" Ryoko said, giving Inuyasha a look that said 'are you serious?' "You make it sound like he's actually done it before." She said, she looked to Miroku and Sango and saw that they were looking a little uneasy, "I take it from your silent expressions that he has done this before?"

"He did." Inuyasha said bluntly, "He kidnapped Kagome and then took her back to his den and put her in danger."

Now Ryoko was confused, "Why would he kidnap Kagome?" She turned to the young girl from the future, "I thought he was your friend."

Before Kagome could answer her question Inuyasha scoffed, "He ain't no friend of ours!" He snapped loudly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scorned at the half-demon which made him flinch before turning to Ryoko, "Don't listen to anything Inuyasha says about Kouga, he just has animosity issues with him that's all."

"Obviously." Ryoko said.

"And for good reason." He muttered quietly.

"And Kouga '**is' **our friend despite what Inuyasha says." Kagome continued while shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

"Well then why did he kidnap you, or was that just something that Inuyasha made up?" Ryoko asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No… that part's actually true but it's not what you think really." She said, "Look I'll explain later okay."

"Uhh… okay." She said before turning to Inuyasha, "In any case Inuyasha, I'm not worried about Ryo-chan because I know that she can take care of herself if he tries anything funny." She told him, "You don't hang around with someone for fifty years without knowing what they're capable of." She turned to the monk and demon-slayer to continue on with their conversation.

Unbeknownst to them the four wolf-demons trailing behind them had overheard everything that had been said. Ginta and Hakkaku were very surprised that their leader hadn't said anything to the half-demon while he was ranting on and on about him or lashed out at him like he normally did when someone bad mouthed about him. They did however notice that his hands were clenched into tight fists and that his tail was frizzing. They figured that he was holding himself back because Kagome was present and the last thing Kouga wanted was for Kagome to get angry with him or possibly hate him, even though they agreed that Inuyasha deserved it for bad mouthing about their leader like that. They also noticed that Ryo-chan was also holding herself back though she didn't look as enraged as Kouga.

Ryo-chan turned to Kouga, "He really hates you doesn't he?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer to the question.

Kouga nodded, "Yeah well the feelings mutual."

"So uhh… what was all that talk about you kidnapping that Kagome girl?" She asked.

Kouga's face started to warm up, "Well uhh… remember when I mentioned that my tribe was under attack by the Birds of Paradise?" Ryo-chan nodded, "Well their leader possessed a Sacred Jewel shard and it made him even faster than me. So when I learned that Kagome could see the jewel shards, I knew that I had to get her to help me bring down those over-grown buzzards. Although I have to admit that kidnapping her was probably not my best idea but it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ryo-chan blinked, "Is that why Inuyasha gets aggressive whenever he sees you?"

"One of the reasons." Hakkaku muttered under his breath to Ginta.

"What was that?" Ryo-chan asked looking over her shoulder at the two wolves behind them.

They both shook their heads, "Nothing." They looked and saw that Kouga was glaring daggers at them which usually meant 'Shut up or I'll kill you.'

Ryo-chan decided that it probably be best not to ask, "So you're after Naraku for the same reasons I am huh?"

Kouga nodded slowly, "Yeah I am." He told her, "And now that I know that it was Naraku who caused the Southern and Western tribes demise, it makes me want to find him and kill him even more."

Ryo-chan nodded in agreement, she knew exactly how Kouga was feeling. He hold told her everything that happened when he first encountered with Naraku, how he used his incarnation Kagura to slay his men and the men from the North and then used the body of one of his men to return to the den with a fake Shikon shard and told him to hurry to the castle to save everyone before it was too late. Then Naraku tricked Kouga into believing that Inuyasha was the one who killed them when he arrived at the castle and found Inuyasha covered in their blood. It was only after the fight and seeing Kagura that he realized that it was a trap and that she was the one who really killed them. Ryo-chan could see the grief in his eyes and it tugged at her heart strings to see such pain in another's eyes, "I know what you mean."

Then he chuckled softly, "It's kinda funny, we've only known each other for only thirty minutes and already we have something common."

A rosy blush made its presents on Ryo-chan's face, "I guess that is pretty funny." She giggled while trying to hide her flushed face from the wolf that making her blush.

'She's blushing again, it's kinda cute that she's trying to hide it.' Kouga thought with a smirk on his face. Hoping to get off the subject Kouga fixed his gaze on the blue kimono wearing wolf-girl, "So… uhh Ryo-chan, now that you know that there are more wolf-demons around, what're you gonna do now?"

Ryo-chan blinked and almost stopped in her tracks, "That's a good question." She said rubbing the back of her head, "My plan was to find Naraku and make him pay for what he did to me and my tribe and then continue to search for other surviving wolf-demons, but I guess my plan went the other way around didn't it?"

Kouga nodded, "Looks that way to me." He took a deep breath, "You know if need a place to live, you can come back with us to our den."

Ryo-chan turned towards the wolf prince, "What?"

Kouga turned away, his cheeks turning red, "What I mean is that if you ever need a home, then you're welcome to stay at my tribe if you want to. That way you don't have to live out here and I'm sure that the elders will be happy to know that a member from the Southern tribe is still alive." He told her though he was mentally kicking himself for acting like a dork, 'Smooth move dumbass.'

Ryo-chan couldn't think of what to say, she had not expected that at all, "Sure… I'd like that, but can I wait for a while?"

Kouga was surprised that she said yes but even more surprised that she asked if she could wait before she did it, but he understood, "Sure, take as long as you need." He smiled.

Inuyasha shook his head and 'humph' after hearing what had gone on between his rival and the female wolf. "Inuyasha what's the matter with you?" Kagome asked when she saw the frown on the dog-boy's face.

"Nothing's wrong with me, just remind me again why we're letting them tag along." Inuyasha asked the raven haired priestess beside him.

"Inuyasha I thought we already explained it to you." Kagome said, "They're searching for Naraku just like we are. So having Ryoko and Ryo-chan in our group will be a big help to us because we need all the help we can get. And besides we could use the additional demon strength on our side."

"I wasn't talking about the girls Kagome, I was talking about why the mangy wolf and his lackeys are tagging along." Inuyasha pointed out, "I mean its bad enough that he shows up when no one wants him around but to have him tag along is even worse…" Inuyasha was to preoccupied with his insult that he failed to notice that his rival was now in front of him and had delivered a kick straight into his face.

BAMM!

Before Inuyasha knew it he was laying flat on his back with a red stinging foot print on his face. He sat up with a grunt with his right hand pressed to his stinging face scowling at the wolf prince, who was still standing on one foot with his right leg extended in a side stance.

"Man, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that Mutt." Kouga told the fallen Inuyasha, after a few seconds he put his leg back down on the ground.

"Kouga." Kagome scolded at the wolf.

Kouga lifted his hands in defense, "I'm sorry Kagome but he had it coming."

"Even I won't argue about that." Ryoko spoke.

Ryo-chan snickered, "Nice shot." She said causing the young leader to turn his head towards her.

For a short while his anger almost completely evaporated and he gave her a pleasant smile. He didn't know what it was about this female wolf but everything she did so far caught his desirable interest and made him smile. He couldn't remember any of the females in any of the wolf tribes ever doing that. Sure there were a few women that caught his attention a few times but nothing ever came from it, the only woman whoever managed to grab his full utter attention without even trying to was Kagome and since then he paid no attention to the other female demons. Yet for some reason, Ryo-chan was having an effect on him with just her presence and personality alone and… he kinda liked it.

"Hey you stupid mangy wolf! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha barked.

Inuyasha's barking snapped Kouga out of his thoughts and he gazed down at the fallen dog-boy, the scowl that was on his handsome face had returned, "Let's just say I owed you from before Mutt-face. And for the record, the next time you want to trash talk about me, then why don't you say what you need to say to my face rather than behind my back or at least make sure that I can't hear you, you moron."

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and stood right infront of his rival, "All I'm saying is that nobody invited you to come along you scrawny wolf and nobody wants you around either. So why don't you do us all a favor and hand over the shards in your legs and beat it before I decide to get nasty and kill you."

"Oh yeah like I've hadn't heard that one before Mutt-face." Kouga scoffed at Inuyasha's threat, "First of all, if you want to kill me you'd have to catch me first Mutt, which by the way you couldn't even if I didn't have the jewel shards in my legs. Second I'm only here to make sure that you don't try anything funny and attack Ryo-chan again. And third, I never pull the same move twice you half-wit of a dog."

Inuyasha had a few veins throbbing on his brow as he tried to keep his temper in check, if he wasn't holding the Tetsusaiga then he would've transformed into his demon form and used his claws to rip the wolf into shreds. He flexed his claws making them crack loudly, "Why you little…"

"Little?" Kouga said amusingly, "I'm three inches taller than you Mutt, and that's also counting your ears."

Kagome shook her head, 'Oh no, not again. Can't those two ever get along long enough without fighting?' She thought, no doubt everyone else was thinking the same thing, "Hey uhh… let's take a break and rest here for a minute."

"I think that's a wise idea Kagome." Miroku beamed at the young priestess.

Sango nodded, "So do I, let's rest here." She gestured to the area Kagome was indicating.

The scowl on Inuyasha's face did not falter one bit, "We're not stopping anywhere with this moron or his flea-bitten mongrels."

Kouga gave his rival a glare, baring his own sharp fangs in a snarl, "Moron!? Mongrels!? Have you looked in a mirror lately Mutt-face?"

"Yeah I have and all I see in the reflection is your ugly mug." He smirked.

Ryoko shook her head and decided that enough's enough, "Alright you two! Knock it off right now!" She scorned.

Inuyasha turned to the white tiger-girl, "Ryoko whose side are you on?"

Ryoko hmphed, "Right now I'm on no one's side but my own, oh and Ryo-chan's too." She said pointing at her sister, "I just want you two to stop this stupid bickering because number one it's starting to get irritating and two, if you two don't quit fighting with each other, then I'm going to knock both of your heads off with my claws!" She scowled.

The two rivals couldn't help but take a step away from the angry feline. Inuyasha knew that kind of tone in Ryoko's voice all too well thanks to Kagome whenever she gets ready to sit him, and Kouga's instincts told him not to do anything he might regret later.

Kouga lifted up both of his hands in defense, "Okay, okay Ryoko. You made your point, I won't argue with the mutt anymore." He said, visibly relieved when he saw the scowl on Ryoko's face fade a little, 'For now anyway.' He thought.

(I heard that wolf-boy.) Ryoko told him telepathically which in turn made him jump a little bit.

'Am I going crazy or did I just hear that tiger-girl's voice in my head just now?' He wondered.

(You bet you did wolf-boy.) Ryoko snickered when she saw the blank-shocked look on his face when she answered. She place a finger over her lips and made a shushing gesture to him, "I'm glad to see that at least one of you has enough common-sense to know when to quit." She turned to him and noticed that he was grimacing at her, "That was a compliment you dummy."

Kouga's eyebrows arched, "Somehow I don't think that it was." He replied.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing and turned to his rival, "Oh what's this!? You're gonna start taking orders from a woman now?" He snickered, "And I thought that you, the Leader of the wolf tribe, don't take orders from anybody?"

"I don't." He simply said before walking away from Inuyasha before he was tempted to pommel his fist into Inuyasha's face.

--

Sesshomaru made his way through the chard remains of the village that had been attacked sometime ago. As far as his amber eyes could see, all of the humans living in the village had all been massacred. Their severed bodies were scattered everywhere, some of the dead bodies were headless and others were simply sliced in half. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the bodies weren't killed by any form of claws or a sword by any kind. No the cuts were too clean and the expressions on the dead humans faces were blank, almost like the people never knew that they were hit until their hearts stopped and they collapsed dead on the ground. He did however pick up the scent of a woman and a small child leading out of the village, he suspected that she and the child were the only ones who managed to escape with there lives.

He took a few sniffs in the air and narrowed his golden eyes, 'It seems as though I was right. Naraku has spawned yet another creation out of his own flesh and it looks as though his other creation Kagura was here as well.' He thought to himself but something about where the two stood didn't make any sense. Kagura's scent was just in one single spot while Naraku's newest creation was everywhere in the village. Was Naraku using Kagura as a messenger to give his orders to this new abomination or was something else going on? He knew that Kagura despises Naraku, last time he saw her she tried to bargain with him with shards of the sacred jewel to take the shards and use them to kill Naraku for her so that she can be free, but he told the wind sorceress that he had no intention of assisting her and told her that if she wasn't fully willing to turn against her own master then she shouldn't turn on him at all, after all was said and done the wind sorceress flew away in anger but not before calling him a foolish coward.

'Hmm, what plot could Naraku be up to this time?' He wondered, he took another whiff of the air hoping to see if the scent of Naraku's newest creation still lingered in the area, he then turned in the direction where the scent was heading, 'It maybe another creation of Naraku's, but I still won't let it escape.' He vowed before heading off in the direction the scent was going.

--

The group had managed to find a nice place to stop, they just hoped that the two rivals won't rile each other up too much to the point where they want to kill each other without question. Ryoko was keeping her eyes on the two, just to make sure they didn't start fighting again because even though they've only just met thirty minutes ago, their constant bickering was starting to wear on her nerves, and being a tiger that's never a good thing, and if they did start fighting again she was going to knock both of their head in. It didn't matter to her which one of them started it. Ryo-chan was a little more laid back on the subject than Ryoko, as she puts it 'boys will be boys' as she likes to say. After all being born and raised in a tribe full of wolf-demons, where the men are always competing with each other to see who's the better of them and the women do what they can to catch the men's attention, you learn to tolerate it, but even she had to agree that the constant arguing and bickering can get annoying at times. They both did wonder though how Kagome and the others could put up with it for so long until they agreed that it's because Kagome can stop it whenever she wants to, thanks to the beaded rosary around Inuyasha's neck and the 'sit' command. Although Ryoko did wonder why Kagome hasn't put one of those things around Kouga's neck yet? She shrugged.

Kagome set her pack down on the ground and pulled out a few of her empty water bottles, she thanked whoever was watching that they were near a stream because she needed to refill her bottles, badly.

"Hey whatcha doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to her dog-eared companion, "There's a stream close by so I thought I'd refill my water bottles before we set off again."

"Oh well then I'll help you." He said.

"I'll come as well." Kouga spoke, drawing everybody's attention to the trio, "Some of my wolves are parched and they need a drink of water, is it okay that we come with you while you refill your containers?"

Kagome just smiled, "Sure it's okay with me."

Inuyasha scowled at the young priestess before turning to the wolf, "No way! I'm not letting you go anywhere near Kagome you puny wolf!"

Ginta and Hakkaku face-faulted, "Oh no, not again." They groaned.

Kouga returned the scowl, "Since when the hell did I need your permission to do anything Mutt-face? Don't forget we're still on wolf-demon territory… _**my **_territory! So I don't need the likes of you telling me what to do on _**my**_ lands!"

The news didn't faze Inuyasha one bit, "This may be your territory you mangy wolf but that still doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want while I'm here!"

"Says who?"

"Says **ME** that's who!"

"Inuyasha sit!"

KA-BOOM!

As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha lifted his head to the frowning school girl, "Would you quit doing that Kagome!?"

"Inuyasha can't you go for five minutes without starting a fight with Kouga?" She asked before her face softened and looked towards Kouga, "Is it okay if I fill my water bottles in the stream Kouga?"

The angry scowl on Kouga's face faded and he gave the priestess a pleasant smile, "Of course it's okay Kagome, if you don't mind me and my wolves tagging along."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't mind at all." She said as she heads towards the stream.

Inuyasha got to his feet, scowling after Kagome's retreating form, then he turned to his rival with his hand clutching the hilt of his sword, "I'm warning you now you mangy wolf. If you even think about laying a hand on Kagome, I'll chop you up into so many little pieces that you'll be nothing more then a blood stain on my Tetsusaiga. You got that?" He threatened.

For a second Kouga said nothing but then he brought his hands to his face in a frightful manner while fake shuttering, "Oooohhh! I'm so scared I think my tails starting frizz! I might start biting my fingernails." He said in a mock scared tone then smirked, 'If I had any.' He thought.

Inuyasha didn't find it funny though, instead he scoffed at the wolf prince, "Man you really are an idiot, ya know that?" He mocked, "You don't even have fingernails, hell you don't even have claws." He said with a satisfying smirk.

Kouga gave the dog-boy a dry look, "It was a figure of speak you half-baked idiot!" He bellowed causing the half-demon to step back, "And you say I'm the one with a block of wood for a brain when you're the one who can't even tell the difference between someone being serious or making a simple joke!" He goaded before walking in the same direction Kagome went with his wolves following suit, "Half-wit mutt." He muttered.

"He told you off." Hakkaku said to the speechless half-demon while walking after Kouga.

"You definitely set yourself up for that one." Ginta told Inuyasha as he followed his mohawked comrade.

Inuyasha stood in mute, he wanted to retort at the wolves for saying that but nothing came to mind. He recovered from his shock and followed after the young wolf leader and his friends, he wanted to make absolute sure that Kouga or any of his wolves didn't try anything with Kagome.

The rest of the group stood silently but safe to say that they were more then a bit stunned to see that not only did Kouga outdo Inuyasha in that argument with a minor joke but he didn't challenge him into a fight like he normally would.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day." Miroku groaned, Sango and Shippo nodding in agreement.

Ryoko's tail started twitching and she turned to Ryo-chan, (Those two are starting to get on my nerves.)

Ryo-chan nodded, (I know sis, I can feel the annoyance in your aura, but they're just boys you know.)

Ryoko's eyes became little gold dots, (Ryo-chan why is it that that's all you can say when it comes to two males arguing?)

Ryo-chan shrugged, (What do want me to say, 'Yeah I agree with you, let's go drive their faces into the ground until they stop?')

Ryoko looked thoughtful at the idea, (Well now that you mention it, I like the way that idea sounds.) She grinned.

Ryo-chan grimaced at the tiger girl, (Ryoko.) She warned.

(What? I'm just saying that we could, I mean it's an option.) She looked to her sister and saw that she was still frowning, then she let out a defeated sigh, (Alright fine, we'll do it your way. For now.)

The frown on Ryo-chan's face quickly faded into a smile, (Thank you Ryoko.)

Ryoko scoffed, (But if they start bickering again then I get to knock their heads together, deal?)

This time Ryo-chan sighed, (Alright, alright deal.)

Little did the two sisters realize that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been watching them the whole time they were having their little mental discussion, and were baffled as to why the girls were making weird faces at each other.

"What's up with those two?" Shippo asked.

Sango shook her head, "I don't know but they seemed pretty intense into what they were doing."

"It might be a wise decision to ask them later." Miroku suggested, "They still may not trust us completely yet so we should give them time to get used to us." He explained.

Sango and Shippo nodded. Sango walked over to a nearby tree and perched herself underneath the cool shady spot after removing her boomerang bone from her back, she placed her weapon on the ground and pulled out a cleaning cloth and a small bottle from her kimono, she then applied a small dab onto her weapon and began cleaning her boomerang. Her feline companion Kilala curled up next to her and fell asleep as did Shippo. Ryoko took this opportunity to make her way towards the demon-slayer, she figures that if she and Ryo-chan are going to be traveling with these humans, a half-demon and a few wolf-demons then she might as well get to know them. Although she had to admit that never in her entire life would she ever meet a demon-slayer, a monk, and a strange looking priestess, who're actually friendly towards demons. Well sort of.

Sango looked up from her cleaning to see who was standing before her and smiled when she saw Ryoko, "Hey there Ryoko."

Ryoko returned the smile, "Hey uhh… Sango right?" Sango nodded, "Mind if I sit beside you?"

Sango shook her head, "No not at all." She scooted over a bit to indicate a spot for the white-tiger to sit.

Ryoko nodded her thanks, "Thank you." She took a seat next to the demon-slayer and watched as she resumed in cleaning her weapon. Ryoko could tell just by looking at the massive boomerang that it was carved and crafted from a demon bone and just by its size alone it would take someone with a great amount of skill and agility to use such a weapon, not to mention a great deal of strength just to even throw it. "That's one hell of a boomerang you got there Sango."

Sango looked up from her cleaning and smiled, "Thank-you, it's been in my family for three generations." She said with pride in her voice, "It was made by my grandfather when he was chief of my village, he used the bones of a demon serpent that he and his men had slain and used the bone to make this hiraikotsu. When my father began his training as a demon-slayer my grandfather passed it to him."

Ryoko smiled, "And let me guess when you started your training your father passed it to you?"

Sango nodded, "That's right. He was worried about giving me the hiraikotsu in the beginning, he was worried that I wouldn't be able to handle it because it takes a lot of intense training to fully master the hiraikotsu, a training that my grandfather invented when he made the hiraikotsu."

"I imagine that it would, after all one wrong move and… well let's just say that I don't want to be on the receiving end of that thing." Ryoko commented.

Sango chuckled, "I know what you mean. It's pretty painful."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow at Sango's last statement, "Training accident?" She asked curiously.

Sango frowned, "More like a repelled attack."

Ryoko felt sorry for asking, "Naraku?"

Sango nodded, "Yep."

They sat silently for a while before Ryoko cleared her throat, "So what's your beef with Naraku? Other than he's an evil demon and all."

Sango let out a slow uneasy breath that she had been holding for some reason, "He murdered my family and my entire village in one night."

"How?"

"It was after I had gotten back from ridding a village of a giant centipede, my father informed me that he was taking a few of our best men with him to a castle that was being attacked by a giant spider demon and that he wanted me and my little brother Kohaku to go with them." She turned to the white tiger beside her, her eyes showing great tragic in them, "We arrived at the village and we easily exterminated the demon, but it was just after we slain the demon that I realized that it was a trap. A trap that I soon learned was set up by Naraku." She clenched her hands into fists as the memories of that horrible night filled her mind, "Kohaku became possessed by a spider-demon that possessed the body of the Lord of the castle and killed father and the other slayers and tried to kill me. He managed to break free of his possession after striking me in the back with his sickle but then soon realized what he had done to father and the others. The men of the castle killed him as he was running towards me and they also shot me, and after they buried us I barely managed to dig myself out and stay alive." She said, "The Lords son Kagewaki Hitomi brought me into his castle and tended my injuries, little did I know that it was really Naraku disguised as the young Lord. He tells me that my village was also destroyed along with my family and he tricked me into believing that Inuyasha was the one who had slain my kin."

Ryoko was dumbfounded by everything that Sango had told her, she wondered if she should let Sango continue telling her story but her curiosity got the best of her, "So what happened?" She hoped that she wouldn't regret asking later.

Sango took a deep breath, "After I regained my armor and weapons I set out to find Inuyasha and make him pay for slaying my village. Though at the time my body still wasn't fully healed and I knew that I was dieing, but I didn't care I had to avenge my people before my time ran out." She lowered her gaze to the ground, "Just as I begging my body to not give up on me and let me complete my mission, Naraku offered me a shard of the jewel and told me to use it to get my revenge."

Ryoko blinked, "So did you?"

Sango nodded, "I did and I almost bled to death because of it. When the shard was in my back it prevented me from feeling any pain, I was fighting as though I had attained no injuries at all, but while fighting with Inuyasha I also reopened my previous wounds and I was covered in my own blood." She took a long steady breath before going on, "After we caught up with Naraku, I realized that Inuyasha wasn't the one who slain my village, it was Naraku who sent demons to attack my village and slay my people. And now he's brought my brother back from the dead with a Shikon shard imbedded in his back and erased his entire memory." Tears began swelling in her eyes but she managed to keep them at bay, "Everytime I see Kohaku it tears me up inside because I know that in order to save him from Naraku's control, I have to destroy Naraku himself… or kill him myself."

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I… I don't know. I know that I must kill Naraku so that my brother's soul can be free but… I just don't know."

Upon seeing the despaired look on Sango's face Ryoko decided that now would be a real good time to change the subject, "So uhh… Sango what can you tell me about this Sesshomaru guy?"

Sango looked at Ryoko like the tiger-girl had grown a second head or something, "What exactly do you want to know Ryoko?"

Ryoko didn't answer right away, she started fiddling with the tip of her tail, "Well uhh… you know… what kind of guy is he? How often do you guys see him? You know the basics." She noticed that Sango was eyeing her awkwardly, "I'm only asking incase I ever run into the guy and I know what to expect from him."

While Sango related to Ryoko about all she knew about Inuyasha's older half-brother, Ryo-chan walked over to a nearby rock and took a seat. She let out a content sigh for she felt relieved that she could sit down, even it was for a few minutes. A few wolves had approached her and sat infront of her. One was light hazelnut brown and the other was dark chocolate brown both were male wolves but to her they were gorgeous no matter what color they were. They sat where they were locking their gaze with hers, she waited for them to do something she wanted them to make the first move, they probably didn't trust her yet and maybe they were inspecting her to make sure she wasn't a threat. It's a wolf's instinct to be judgmental when meeting another wolf. Finally the dark brown wolf lifted his left front paw and rested it on her leg then he rested his head next to his paw, Ryo-chan smiled this meant that the wolf trusted her. She slowly lifted her right hand, brought it to the wolf's head and slowly stroked its ears and neck just like she saw Kouga do. The wolf let out a soft moan while the slender fingers of the female wolf continued to gently massage his ears and neck. The other wolf watched his companion getting petted by the new female demon and mimicked the others actions until he too felt her warm soft fingers gently stroking his ears.

Miroku had been watching the little scene taking place between Ryo-chan and the two wolves and couldn't help but find it fascinating that Ryo-chan was bonding quickly with Kouga's wolves and vice versa. He had always believed that all wolf-demons simply controlled the animal wolves somehow and made the animals do what they wanted, but now he can see that his previous assumptions were wrong. Coming to a decision he calmly made his way over to the female wolf, hoping that his presents wouldn't startle the two wolves, "It appears as though they trust you Ryo-chan."

"Yeah well it's a wolf's nature to distrust strangers, it's kinda like a defense mechanism that's imprinted in our minds, if that makes any sense." She said.

The young monk nodded, "That's understandable, I guess humans are the same way." He said taking a seat beside Ryo-chan without even asking her, "So you and Ryoko have been friends for fifty years? I must say that I'm really impressed that a wolf and a tiger can get along for that long. I mean that to no offense." He said quickly.

Ryo-chan just shook her head, "None taken, although the same could be said to you and your friends."

Miroku didn't understand what she meant at first but soon it clicked, "Well we all share the same goal so I guess that counters everything. We all know that the Shikon Jewel must be completely restored before it can be used for evil and that Naraku must be stopped before he can complete the jewel for his own desires."

"And avenge all the lives that he's killed." Ryo-chan completed for him, "I hope you don't mind my asking but why are you hunting down Naraku Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, "I don't mind at all Ryo-chan, to answer your question I need to destroy Naraku in order to undo a horrible curse that he has placed upon my family." He says gazing down at his right hand that holds the accursed wind tunnel, "Before the curse destroys me."

Now Ryo-chan's interest was peeked, "I'm almost afraid to ask but… how did Naraku curse your family?"

The monk set his staff on the ground, "It all started with my grandfather, fifty years ago he battled the devious demon Naraku back in his youth. They battled for years and each time my grandfather faced him, Naraku would take on a new human form and the last time he appeared before my grandfather he disguised himself as a beautiful woman. When my grandfather discovered that it was Naraku, he tried to use his spiritual powers and scrolls to vanquish him unfortunately Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with his own sacred wards and escaped." He clenched his cursed hand, "He told my grandfather that as long as he lived then the abyssal hellhole he created will be passed down to his children and his children's children until everyone in the bloodline is devoured by the wind-tunnel." He gazed at his cursed hand again, "Although the wind-tunnel in my hand has proven to be a very powerful weapon in slaying demons, it's also very dangerous. Each time I use the wind-tunnel I also risk it expanding, thus risking my chances of getting swallowed by my own wind-tunnel sooner. Just like my father and grandfather." He said dejectedly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Miroku." She told the monk.

Though Miroku was trained to slay evil omens and demons, he couldn't help but smile, it was very unusual that a demon, a wolf-demon nonetheless, would show sympathy for a monk, but who was he to question, "Your sympathy is well appreciated Ryo-chan. I imagine that it must've been a really hard time for you Ryo-chan, being alone all this time."

"Oh but I wasn't really alone, I had my sister Ryoko with me the whole time."

"Yes I know that," He said, "But I meant losing your friends and family, having to abandon your home while you were injured and living on you own alone thinking you were the last wolf-demon alive."

Ryo-chan cast her silver-blue eyes down to the ground, "Well… yeah it was hard but I know that my family wouldn't want me to give up, not without a fight. I know that they would want me to continue to live and avenge their deaths and that's what I'm going to do."

Miroku wrapped one arm around her shoulders while gently grasping her right hand with his other, "You are truly a remarkable woman Ryo-chan and I want you to know that you and your sister have my utmost sympathy." He told her coolly, his dark violet eyes gazing deeply into her silver-blue ones.

"Uhhh… thank… you?" Was the only thing she could say, 'Okay, it's one thing when a monk is showing sympathy to another human but it's really creepy when a monk shows sympathy towards a demon. And why the hell is he looking at me like that and why is he holding my hand like that?!' She wondered, "Miroku… what're you doing?"

Miroku shifted his position and took both of her hands into his own, "I just want to ask… will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Time seemed to have slowed down in that one area, until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

'KA-POW!'

--

The scream echoed throughout the whole area, once again causing birds to fly away and animals to leave their homes but it also managed to cause a half-demon, a human, three wolf-demons and their wolves to jump in alert.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha clutched his sword, "It sounded like it came from where we left Miroku and the others." Before he had time to act a strong wind picked up and flew right past him, "What the hell?"

"Kouga wait for us!" Ginta called out after his friend.

"Hey wait up!" Hakkaku called after his companion with the wolves after them.

"Why that little… c'mon Kagome." Inuyasha ordered, after making sure that she was on his back he darted after the wolves.

--

It took less then seconds to reach the clearing and Kouga skidded to a ground turning halt, "What's wrong?! What happened?" He looked around to see if maybe a demon had shown up but he saw nothing out of the ordinary nor did he pick up a scent, he did however notice that Miroku was lying face down on the grassy ground and that Ryo-chan was standing over him breathing heavily with Sango and Ryoko standing beside her. He made his way over to the three girls and the monk, "Are you girls okay?" The girls nodded, he then bent down and lifted the monk off the ground. He noticed that the monk was supporting a black eye and three nasty lumps on his head, "What happened to him?" He gestured to the monk, in the mean time Inuyasha and his companion had arrived.

Sango sneered at the fallen monk, "Lecherous monk was up to his usual tricks again."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Sango turned to Kouga, "Oh that's right you don't know what kind of tricks Miroku does when he's around women." She said with venomous ice lacing her voice.

"What'd he do?" He asked again hoping that this time someone can give him an answer.

"Well… we were talking and then he started acting weird and then he… he asked me to bear his children." Ryo-chan finally said.

By this time, Miroku had managed to regain consciousness, "Ohh… my head." He groaned, then he realized that he was being held off the ground by the back of his robes and he was facing three angry females, "Oh… uh… hello ladies."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the others, having heard what happened, and it plainly clear that they didn't look pleased with their lecherous friend, Inuyasha folded his hand into his robes and just glared at the dangling monk, "You never learn do you Miroku?" Miroku just laughed sheepishly, then Inuyasha noticed that he was supporting three large lumps on his head, "Geez Ryo-chan did you hit him enough times?"

Ryoko answered that one, "Actually she only gave him the black eye, Sango and I were the ones who gave him those lumps on his head but Sango was the one who flattened him to the ground with that boomerang of hers."

Kouga was astonished by what he was hearing, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that this is normal? That the monk goes around asking every pretty girl he sees to have his pups?" Ryo-chan's face flushed when she heard that Kouga had called her pretty.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo all nodded Miroku turned his head slightly to look at the wolf prince, "Well actually Kouga I ask them to bear my 'children' not my 'pups'." Without saying a word on the subject Kouga released his grip on Miroku's robes and the monk landed on the grassy ground with a 'thud' on his face.

"Oops." Was all that the wolf said.

Miroku groaned as he lifted his face off the ground, "Was that… really necessary Kouga?"

Kouga swatted down next to the grounded monk, "Would you rather I take you head off with my claws monk?" He warned.

"Oh don't tempt me Kouga." Ryoko said, "In fact I'm surprised that Ryo-chan didn't do that herself."

"Oh I will." Ryo-chan spoke, "If he does that again I'll be sure to kill him, slowly and painfully."

Everyone turned and walked away, none of them even bothering to help Miroku off the ground, all except Kouga who simply turned the monk onto his back. Miroku looked up at the frowning wolf leader and smiled weakly, "Kouga… you must believe me… that it's because of the curse in my hand that causes me to act inappropriately towards the ladies."

Kouga narrowed his cobalt blue eyes, "Just how stupid do you think I am monk? And I dare you to answer that question?" He said coldly, he then grabbed the lapels of Miroku's robes and lifted him up till he was eye level, "Let me give you a piece of advice monk, if I hear or catch you making a move on Ryo-chan or any woman that I know again, well let's just say that that hellhole in your hand will be the very least of your worries when I'm through with you. Got it?" Miroku nodded slowly, "Good." Kouga released his grip on his robes and stands up, leaving the monk to stare at the sky above him.

Ryoko turned to Inuyasha after witnessing the little show between Kouga and Miroku, "Does he always do that?"

"Who? The mangy wolf or Miroku?"

"Both."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah Kouga's never around when Miroku's asking women to have his children or groping their butts. Miroku… yeah he does it all the time."

Ryoko blinked, "He gropes women too?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Every time. You might want to tell Ryo-chan to watch herself too."

Ryoko instinctively placed her hands on her behind, "Thanks for the warning."

"Hey Ryoko what's the deal with Ryo-chan anyway?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that every time that mangy wolf Kouga is right beside her or gives her a comment about something, she turns red in the face." He explained.

Ryoko smiled, "That's just Ryo-chan being shy that all."

Inuyasha's eyebrows arched up, "Shy about what?"

"Whenever she's around someone she likes she gets shy around them." She told him, "Though this is the first time I've ever seen her act like this around a guy. Especially since it's another wolf."

Inuyasha didn't follow, "Why would she get shy whenever Kouga's around? Personally I don't see anything special about him."

Ryoko stared blankly at Inuyasha, 'Is he kidding me or is he really that dense?' She sighed and motioned Inuyasha to come closer, "Let me put it this way Inuyasha. You see when a male and/or female meet a certain someone that they like but are too shy to tell them that they like them, then their bodies start reacting in a manner that clearly shows that they like that certain person. In other words… Ryo-chan likes Kouga, she just doesn't know how to tell him yet." She whispered, making sure to keep her voice so low that no one other then Inuyasha could hear her, "And don't go repeating any of this to anybody, you got that?"

Inuyasha blinked once, then twice, "What!? You mean she…" Ryoko nodded, "And he… but they only met just a while ago!"

Ryoko shrugged, "Well things have a way of happening when you least expect it. Ever heard of the phrase 'love at first sight'?" Inuyasha nodded and Ryoko just pointed at Ryo-chan, "Just don't say anything to anybody you got that because Ryo-chan will kill you if you say anything to Kouga before she can tell him."

"Tell me what?" Kouga asked.

Ryoko and Inuyasha looked over and noticed that Kouga was standing right beside them looking at them curiously, Ryoko quickly covered Inuyasha's mouth and smiled sheepishly at the young Prince, "It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with Kouga." She told him quickly, before Kouga could ask anything she started dragging Inuyasha away with her, "C'mon Inuyasha."

Kouga stood silently as he watched the two leave, he blinked, "What the hell's up with those two?" He wondered aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I'm just borrowing it plus I added a few more designs to it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

' ' Means thinking

" " Means talking

* * *

The rest of the day had been surprisingly calm for the traveling group, they all had agreed to set up camp for the night and pick up again tomorrow. They all gathered around the little campfire in a clear opening in the forest roasting some fish that had been caught earlier, although Inuyasha was still reluctant about having his rival and his wolves with them, he said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to get sat by Kagome if he began to say something to the wolf leader. Luckily for him Kouga never said anything on the subject either. To everyone's surprise, save Ryo-chan's and Ryoko's, they noticed that Kouga had not made any of his usual gestures towards Kagome since he showed up, he hadn't tried to take hold of Kagome's hands or even state his usual claims that Kagome is his woman. They all began to wonder if he was sick or something. Though whatever the case maybe Inuyasha was keeping a close eye on the wolf, just to make sure he didn't try anything with Kagome or else his sword will be getting a fresh coat of wolf blood on it.

Kouga just glanced over at Kagome but didn't say anything, he wished that he could have a chance to talk to her about what he had on his mind but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, not with Inuyasha being present and all. But he had to wonder, why was he being so self-cautious about wanting to talk to Kagome? It's never happened before, so why now? Pushing the thought out of his mind at the moment he took a fish from the basket that sat next to the fire and handed it to one of his wolves, who gladly took it and immediately began eating it. The young wolf leader smiled then scratched the wolf behind his ears.

Inuyasha let loose an annoyed grunt, "Hey you scrawny wolf, don't go giving our food to your mongrels. Make them get their own food."

"What?" Kouga snapped at Inuyasha.

'Oh no, not this again.' Ryoko thought to herself, no doubt everyone else was too.

"Did I stutter?" Inuyasha asked mockingly, "You got clay in your ears or something? I said…"

"I heard what you said Mutt-face, I ain't deaf." Kouga retorted, "What's this talk about 'your' food?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Hey I helped catch at least half of the fish in this basket you half-wit mutt." Kouga retorted back, "You only caught one. So what the hell your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Will you two knock it off already?!" Kagome said annoyingly.

"Hey I'm just saying that the stupid wolf should stop wasting our hard earned food on his wolves." Inuyasha argued.

Kouga scoffed, "Well ain't you just a greedy bastard mutt-face."

"He's always like that though." Shippo said munching on his own fish.

"There's plenty of food for everybody including the wolves Inuyasha," Kagome argued back, "And besides it's not like I don't have extra food in my bag or anything. If you're still hungry I can make you those noodles you like so much."

"That's not the point Kagome. The point is…" Inuyasha's rant was interrupted when something very hot and slimy entered his mouth. In just seconds Inuyasha pulled the hot fish out of his mouth and began fanning his singed tongue, "Ahh! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Huh that's one way to keep him quite." Shippo mused.

"Nicely done Ryoko." Miroku said gesturing to the tiger-girl.

Ryoko simple shrugged, "Well it was either shut him up myself or let him rant on until Kagome sat him. I decided to shut him up myself, even though seeing him getting pummeled into the ground is funny as well."

Kouga smiled pleasingly, "Now I wonder why I didn't think of that?"

Inuyasha looked over at Ryoko with a scowl then he turned to Kagome as soon as he was able to speak, "Kagome why is it that you always have to take his side whenever he shows up?" He asked pointing at Kouga.

Kagome gave him the same glare, "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just getting tired of you two fighting all the time." Then she took a calming breath, "And I just think it's stupid that you're making a big deal out of something as stupid as Kouga simply feeding his wolves. We have plenty of food so there's no reason to get upset over anything, okay." She said firmly as though she were talking to Inuyasha like he was a child who had just thrown a tantrum. Knowing that arguing with Kagome on the subject was now pointless, Inuyasha folded his hands tightly into his sleeves with an angry 'hmph'.

'Heh, shut him up.' Kouga thought, 'Note to self: Never make Kagome angry, or any woman for that matter.'

(That'll probably be the smartest thing I ever hear you say or think Kouga.) Ryoko said in Kouga's mind.

Hearing Ryoko's voice in his mind made Kouga jump in surprise, then he grimaced at her, 'Does she have to do that every single time I have a thought in my head?'

(Only on the occasions that you actually have a decent thought in that thick head of yours Kouga.) Ryoko smiled in a feline mischievous way, but then her smile faded and she suddenly smacked Kouga on the side of his head, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"The hell was that for?"

"For thinking that you were gonna get away with not getting hit." She said, (And I heard that 'furball' remark.) She told him in his mind, she looked up and noticed that Inuyasha was snickering, "What're you laughing at dog-boy? That goes double for you, because I second what Kagome said about you two fighting." Ryoko said aloud.

"Yeah well Inuyasha started it." Ginta spoke out in defense for his leader and friend.

"That's right." Hakkaku agreed.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it if they don't knock it off." Ryoko warned with a dangerous gleam in her amber-colored eyes. And with that the two said nothing with a frustrated grunt. Satisfied that the two decided not to continue with their little tiff, she grabbed another fish from the fire and started to munch, although she still wanted knock their heads together just for starting an argument. She'll just have to wait for another opportunity.

"Hey Ryoko, can I ask you something?" Shippo asked hoping to change the subject while taking another roasted fish from the fire.

"Sure Shippo."

"How did you and Ryo-chan first meet each other?" He asked, apparently the question seemed to be on everyone's mind because several pairs of eyes were on the two female demons, "I'm only asking because… well you know…"

Ryoko and Ryo-chan turned to each other and then back to the group, Ryoko smiled at the little fox, "We know Shippo…"

"Canines and felines don't go together, in either friendship or in love." Both she and Ryo-chan said simultaneously. They both turned to everyone and saw that they were all looking at them oddly but they casually shook off their gazes.

Ryoko cleared her throat, "Anyways to answer your question Shippo, Ryo-chan and I met fifty years ago, it was just about a few days after the Panther tribe left me behind. One day I was hunting a rabbit in the forest right next to the tribe and that's when it became a day I'll never forget…"

******

(Flashback, 50 years ago)

A slightly younger looking Ryoko crouched down low in the bushes as her golden orbs scanned the open clearing for the rabbit that she had been tracking since yesterday. Her moon white hair that she preferred to be tide back in a ponytail blew in the breeze. The corners of her lips curled up into a small wicked smile, letting just the tips of her fangs peek over her bottom lip as she at long last caught site of the rabbit. She hadn't eaten anything in two days and her stomach growled with anticipation.

'C'mon you little furball, just a liiiittle bit closer.' She thought, not wanting to scare off her prey if it heard her.

The little brown rabbit took two steps to the side and the tiger-demon quickly flew out from the brush where she was hiding, streaking straight for the rabbit. She would have gotten him too if she didn't crash into what seemed to be another body, a human-like body. The rabbit squeaked loudly and dashed away. The young tiger fell back on her back, and then with a groan she sat up placing a hand to her aching shoulder where it had collided with another.

"Ow! Damn that hurt." She muttered, then she quickly brought her golden amber eyes up to stare back at whom ever interfered with her hunt. To her surprise, the attacker turned out to be a wolf-demon, a female wolf-demon.

The young she-wolf looked to be about her age maybe younger, her long raven black hair cascaded down her back to the ground, nearly blending in with her wolf tail. She sat up clutching her head in her hands as she let loose a pained groan, apparently that's what hit her shoulder. Ryoko also noticed that she had two black triangular wolf ears poking through her hair just above a yellow and black bandanna tied around her head. She was dressed in cobalt blue kimono instead of wolf fur and armor that wolf-demon normally wear, she also had a small holster strapped to her back and inside it was a blue staff, about three feet long she guessed. Ryoko's eyes were telling her that the wolf infront of her is a half-demon but her nose and the rest of her senses told her that the wolf is a full-blooded demon. She could also see and smell blood on her, wolf blood and soot.

Ryoko gave the wolf girl a confused look. 'I wonder why she's out here alone? I thought wolves traveled together in packs. Is she an exiled wolf?' The tiger thought to herself, it wasn't common for a wolf or wolf-demon to wonder out on there own without others with them. Her eyes looked all around the area but she let out a frustrated growl as she climbed to her feet, "Well that's just great." She exerted fixing her gaze to the female wolf who was also getting to her feet, "Thanks a lot wolf, you scared off my dinner."

"Your dinner?!" exclaimed Ryo-chan, "That rabbit was mine. I've been tracking that rabbit since this morning!" She shouted.

"Yeah well I've been tracking it since yesterday morning! So that makes it mine." Ryoko stated narrowing her eyes at the wolf girl.

"If you've been tracking it since yesterday then how come you haven't caught it yet?"

"I don't have to explain myself to anybody, least not to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Ryo-chan repeated, "What do you own this forest or something? You got something against my kind for some reason?"

Ryoko let out an annoyed growl, "If you really want to know this forest belongs to the Panther Diva tribe, so no I don't own it and as for having anything against wolf-demons, well we tiger-demons eat wolves. Does that answer your questions?"

"More or less." Ryo-chan answered now more alert now then before. She reached back for her staff keeping her eyes on the tiger-girl.

The two girls gazed at each other intensely, both keeping their eyes on the other in case the other made a move to attack or not. Ryoko kept both of her hands on her mini swords while Ryo-chan kept her hand to her staff, though she knew that she still hadn't fully recovered from her injuries yet and no doubt the tiger already knew that, at least she would die fighting. Ryoko was in a pinch herself, not only was she low on energy because of lack of food but the battle against Sesshomaru and his demons had taken a toll on her strength. Though she knew that the wolf was hurt herself, she didn't know if her condition was worse than hers. Then there was a rustle behind some nearby bushes and standing just a few feet away from the girls was a deer, a doe matter of fact, Ryoko and Ryo-chan turned to the deer and their eyes locked onto the deer. Working like clockwork both of their stomachs growled at the same time. Almost as though the sounds had frightened it, the animal backed away and made a run for it in the forest.

The girls blinked then turned to each other, Ryoko cleared her throat, "Uhh listen. What do you say we call a temporary truce and work together to catch that deer before she gets away, at least until we both get something to eat?"

Ryo-chan looked at the tiger skeptically, she didn't fully know if she should trust her or not. Then her stomach growled again as though to argue with her, finally she gave into her growling stomachs protests, "Deal." She just hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

Ryoko nodded, "Alright then let's go." She said as she and Ryo-chan took off after the deer, hoping that she hadn't just made a mistake.

********

Later that evening the girls were sitting around a small fire feasting on their catch. They were able the catch the deer after catching up with it. Ryoko was munching on one of the does legs while Ryo-chan occupied herself with the liver. In no time all that remained of the doe were bones and skinned fur.

"Ahh, now that hit the spot." Ryoko sighed whipping her face clean of the deer's blood, "A full stomach sure feels good."

"I'll second that." Ryo-chan spoke, "I guess we kinda pigged-out a little bit."

"Hey when you haven't had a decent meal in a couple of days, who the hell cares what people think." Ryoko said, "Just as long as we didn't let any meat go to waste."

"Wolves never let anything go to waste, especially meat."

"Neither do tigers." Ryoko pointed out before she belched loudly, "Oh that was a good one." She said with a satisfied smile.

Ryo-chan couldn't help but laugh, "Never heard a tiger belch before, but at least it's better than some of the belches I've heard from the male wolves in my tribe."

This peeked Ryoko's interests, "You actually listen when guys belch?"

"I told you I'm not like the girls in my tribe. I'm kinda a tomboy wolf, if you know what I mean?" Ryo-chan said.

Ryoko nodded, "I get what you mean." She stretched her arms over her head then leaned back against a large tree behind her, "So uh… where you from?"

"I'm from the Southern Wolf-tribe in the south." Ryo-chan answered tossing another small log into the fire.

"That's quite a ways from home for a wolf. What'd you do wander away from your pack and got lost?" The tiger-girl joked, but when she saw the look in the wolf's sky blue eyes she immediately began to regret her question.

"I don't have a pack, nor do I have a home." Ryo-chan said sadly.

"But you just spoke about your tribe just a minute ago."

Ryo-chan nodded, "That's right I did but that was when I had a tribe, now I don't anymore."

Ryoko knew by that tone that she shouldn't ask but like the feline that she was, her curiosity got the best of her, "What happened?" She asked after a long period of silence.

Ryo-chan began telling Ryoko her story as to why she was away from her home and everything that had accrued which helped answer Ryoko's previous questions she had about why the wolf girl had blood and bruises on her. After Ryo-chan had finished her tale, Ryoko then told her why she was out in the woods without her pack. Within a few hours the two girls had gotten to know each other without even throwing punches, and then they started getting tired and called it a night.

(End Flashback)

******

"After that we both decided that it be best that we travel together and I decided that I'd help Ryo-chan find the demon responsible for killing her tribe, because I had no where else to go. Then pretty soon we became best friends." Ryoko finished.

Ryo-chan nodded, "We've been best friends for a long time that eventually it developed into a sisterly bond and we've been sisters ever since."

"Wow, so you two have not only been friends but you've also been sisters for fifty years" Kagome asked and the two female demons nodded, "That's incredible and a great story too." She said.

Shippo nodded, "Yeah I'll say. Guess felines and canines can get along if they really work hard at it. Unlike some idiots who have to constantly bicker with each other everytime the see one another."

"You got something to say to me Shippo?" Inuyasha threatened cracking his knuckles.

Shippo began to cower for he knew that tone in Inuyasha's voice, "I wasn't talking about you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, sure you weren't."

"Then who were you talking about?" Kouga asked with equal amount of ice in his voice as Inuyasha.

Shippo shrunk even more, "Nobody." He said timidly.

Miroku nodded, "I have to say that even I was moved by that touching story."

"Just remember to keep your hands to yourself Monk." Kouga warned.

"What he said." Sango agreed.

"That's not what I was refereeing to Kouga. I mean do you really think that I would take advantage of ladies like them in a situation like this?" Miroku asked.

Kouga arched his eyebrows, "Is that a trick question? And I dare you to answer it." Miroku said nothing but a sweatdrop appeared on his brow.

"I still can't believe that a tiger and a wolf can get along in the first place and gone for fifty years without killing each other." Inuyasha said, even though he himself was also impressed by the girls' tale.

"Yeah well the feeling's mutual dog-boy." Ryoko said taking another fish from the fire.

Ryo-chan smirked, "Yeah after all it's no different then how all you guys met and became friends right."

"Except the part about when we met the puny wolf and his mongrels." Inuyasha muttered. The statement earned him a glare from Kouga and Ryo-chan and low growls from the wolves but thankfully neither of them said anything on the subject.

It wasn't long before they all agreed that it was time to sleep, Kagome searched through her backpack and found her sleeping bag and spare blankets. She handed one to Sango and the other to Miroku, she made a silent vow to remember to bring back more blankets just in case. Sango snuggled up to Kilala who had transformed into her larger form so that she could keep her master warm, Miroku took refuge under a nearby tree just a few feet away from Sango. Inuyasha was keeping his eyes on the wolves, watching their every move as though he was waiting for them to do something that would give him an excuse to pull out his sword, but nothing happened. He took note that Kouga was watching him too, for a brief moment golden amber eyes locked onto cerulean blue ones, both sets mirrored intensity and distrust between them. Inuyasha lifted one hand and held up two fingers pointing at his eyes then he pointed at Kouga without making a sound, Kouga responded by brushing the fingers on his right hand under his chin towards Inuyasha's direction without saying anything either before setting himself on the ground with his wolves. Inuyasha had settled himself in the tree Miroku had picked and sat himself in a tree branch, which conveniently overlooked their entire campsite.

Ryo-chan had curled herself on the ground between where Sango and Kagome were, her long hair draped over her shoulder and almost covered her like a blanket while her tail wrapped around her legs. Soon after she found herself surrounded by a few of Kouga's wolves who had insisted on curling up next to her, she smiled at them and accepted their company though she couldn't help but wonder if Kouga had ordered them to do this, Ryoko made herself comfortable on a tree branch just above Inuyasha, her white stripped tail dangling above his head almost touching his silver ears.

"Good night everybody." Kagome called from her sleeping bag with Shippo snoring softly beside her.

"Good night." Everybody called back.

*******

One the outskirts of another village, Agramon sat on his perch on an overgrown tree observing the quaint little village before him. It was a bit smaller then the other village he had massacred before but it will do to satisfy his blood lust and there were lots of little children to quench his thirst for fresh fear for tonight.

He leapt off the branch and landed on the ground with a thud, he bent his neck to his left and it made a soft crack, "Here I come kiddies." But before he even took a step closer towards the village, he felt a presence close by. Someone was watching him, he knew it wasn't his nagging sister Kagura again or Naraku himself. Without a word he tugged on the knot of his silver sash and flung it towards his unfortunate victim.

But the attack did not hit, there was the sound of an unsealing blade then a 'clank' and then the deadly sash was hurdled right back at Agramon. The demon of fear quickly shifted his position and regained control of his weapon. He looked in the direction of where the attack should've happened in hopes to see who had thrown his attack back at him, but he saw nothing or anybody, yet he knew that someone was still there.

"I take it that you are Naraku's newest abomination." Came a cool mans voice from behind Agramon.

Agramon turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing just a few feet away from him, his surprise was then replaced with a calm smile, "You must be Lord Sesshomaru. The young Lord of the West and older brother to Inuyasha. I must say that it's an honor to finally meet you in person Sesshomaru." He said with a bow.

Sesshomaru looked disgusted at Agramon for his display, Kagura had done the same thing before in their first encounter and he wanted nothing more than to take her head off her shoulders, but he restrained himself because he wanted answers. Although chances were unlikely that this new creation of Naraku's would be willing to give him the answers he wanted. "I'm not interested in formalities with anybody, least of all with anybody created out of Naraku's own flesh."

"Oh now that's just rude." Agramon said trying to look like he had just been offended, then he smirked, "Have you come to kill me for destroying that human village back there, like your brother Inuyasha?"

"Don't compare me to that worthless half-breed I'm forced to call a brother." Sesshomaru scowled, it was bad enough that Inuyasha shared half of the same blood as him but to be compared to him was even more insulting, "I don't care about those humans nor do I care about these humans. All I want to know is who you are and where is Naraku hiding?"

"I'm called Agramon the demon of fear, and yes I am Naraku's newest incarnation, but of course you already knew that, with that keen sense of smell that all canines possess." He mused, "As for where Naraku is I'm afraid I can't answer that question." Then he smiled, "I was hoping that I would run into you after running into your brother, but I guess my plans have changed earlier than expected eh?"

Sesshomaru was starting to lose his patience with this new creation of Naraku's, he knew that it would be pointless in trying to get anymore information out of him, he lifted his hand just as Agramon launched his sash towards him again. But Sesshomaru was too quick, a stream of green light flew from the tips of his fingers and blocked the blade-like sash. The end of Agramon's sash coiled around his right arm while the other end reared up like a serpent and attacked Sesshomaru again, but each strike was met with a block by Sesshomaru's energy whip. Sesshomaru started to realize that even though the sash was only a long strip of silk it was a strong as steel. He swung his arm around bringing the whip around towards the oncoming attack and the force of the attack threw back the deadly silk blade, Sesshomaru quickly brought his hand back and the whip disappeared as quickly as it came, he then pointed his hand at Agramon and a jet of green vaporous light blasted from his hand and herded towards Agramon. Agramon barely had time to jump out of the way before the attack hit him, when he looked back he saw that everything the green vapors hit was dead and melted.

He turned back to Sesshomaru with an impressive smile, "You surprise me Sesshomaru, I thought you wouldn't be as strong as I have heard because your short an arm." Agramon said, "But let's see you handle this." Agramon said as he held out his arms and closed his eyes. At first there was nothing but then the area surrounding the two demons began to shift. The trees, the bushes, the sky, everything around them seemed to have vanished until they were surrounded by nothing but nothingness, the only ones who remained were Sesshomaru and Agramon. Sesshomaru had kept his gaze on the demon of nightmares the entire time the world around them shifted but he didn't seem bothered by the change, Agramon opened his eyes and his smile widened, "Welcome to the world of nightmares Sesshomaru, a world where all your greatest fears become real. A world where nightmares come to life. Here is where I make all your worst nightmares a reality." He boasted proudly.

Sesshomaru took a moment to absorb his surroundings which wasn't a lot considering that there was nothing to see before returning his gaze to Agramon. Was this fool kidding? Did he really think that he had just gained the upper hand? The corners of Sesshomaru's lips curved up into a smile, "Is this really your best attack Agramon? Is this the limit of your power, because if it is then it's a waste."

Agramon stopped smiling, "What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru continued to smile as his hand found the hilt of his sword Tokijin, "I mean that you're wasting your energy because," He unsheathes Tokijin, "THIS SESSHOMARU FEARS NOTHING!" He points the sword at Agramon and a jet of bluish-green light bursts from the end of Tokijin and hits the demon of fear squarely in the chest, blasting the demon off his feet and slamming into a tree. Almost immediately did Sesshomaru's attack hit Agramon that the area started shifting again and changed back into the forest once again.

Agramon grunted painfully as he pushed himself to his feet, his chest where the attack struck him ached as though he had been hit by an iron blow. He didn't know what to make of this for no one had ever been able to escape his realm of fear. No one alive anyway. He had heard that Sesshomaru was a very powerful demon but he had no idea that he was this powerful. No wonder Naraku viewed him and Inuyasha as a threat. He had even tried to see what the Western Lord feared in hopes of gaining the upper hand, but he found nothing. Even bringing the Western Lord into the realm of nightmares, he did not find even one tiny trace of fear in Sesshomaru's whole being, not even a hint of regret or remorse.

"Is that all you've got?" Sesshomaru asked, "Is that all the power you have? A sash turned into a weapon of death and a realm of nothing? Naraku must be in real desperate need of more demonic power if that's all he can concoct out of his own flesh."

"Oh I have more tricks up my sleeve than just my sash Sesshomaru, I guarantee that."

Sesshomaru pointed the end of his sword to Agramon's throat, "Tell me where Naraku is hiding now, or you'll be needing a new head in the underworld."

But Agramon smirked, "Sorry but I don't have anymore time to play Sesshomaru." Then he pulled out a pouch from his kimono and quickly threw it down at Sesshomaru's feet. There was a loud bang and a blinding flash of light, forcing Sesshomaru to jump back and cover his face while Agramon disappeared into the night.

Sesshomaru rubbed is eyes with his arm, it was a flash bomb. A mixture of powders combined that, with just enough force applied, can explode and create a momentary flash of light that can blind anyone within the area for a short while. He blinked his eyes a few time until his vision cleared but Agramon was already gone and so was his scent. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl, "Damn him."

"_Don't think that this is the last time we'll see each other Lord Sesshomaru" _Agramon's voice echoed back,_ "We'll see each other again real soon_!"

*******

Breakfast had gone a little smoother than lasts night's dinner, Kagome watched as everybody ate but her main focus was on Inuyasha and Kouga. She and Ryoko had been watching the two of them to make sure that neither one of them started an argument, but luckily the only thing that was exchanged between the two rivals were a bunch of dirty looks but no words. Well it was a start, sort of. After breakfast Kagome began packing up her sleeping bag and blankets while Sango and Miroku followed Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku to find a pathway to a nearby village on the outer line of their forest. Ryo-chan had occupied herself with some of the wolves, some of the wolves were rubbing their flanks to her body while others pushed and shoved other wolves out of the way to have their bellies rubbed by her. Inuyasha sat with Shippo close by under a nearby tree and watched, just then he and Shippo heard what sounded like Kilala mewing. He looked over and spotted the two-tailed fire cat running towards the center of their camp looking over her shoulder and behind her was another cat. The other cat was also female and looked to be about the same size as Kilala, give or take a few inches, its fur was snowy white with black stripes all along its body. The two cats appeared to be playing with each other because if Kilala had sensed soothing awkward about the other cat then they'd know.

"Hey where'd that other cat come from?" Shippo asked as he and Inuyasha continued to watch the two felines grapple each other.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know. It's not one I've ever seen before." Which was true, he had never seen a pure white colored cat with black stripes along its body like that of a tiger. Then a thought hit him. Where was Ryoko? He hadn't seen her since after breakfast, infact no one had. Yet there was something eerie about that other cat, something eerily familiar in those golden cat eyes.

Sango, Miroku, and the three male wolf-demons returned and almost immediately Sango's eyes were on the two playing cats, "Kilala?"

Upon hearing her voice the two cats parted from each other, Kilala shook herself and hurried over to her master. She leapt up to Sango's shoulder and wrapped her duel tails around her neck. The other cat just sat on the ground watching the two.

"Aw what a cute little kitty." Kagome exclaimed joyfully as she approached the snowy white and striped cat. She held out her hand to the cat, the cat stared at her extended hand for a second before rubbing the side of her head to Kagome's open palm and then suddenly jumping into her arms. Kagome smiled down at the little cat while gently scratching her long ears, "Friendly aren't you?"

"Kagome put that thing down." Inuyasha ordered, "Don't go picking up animals you don't know where it's been, and besides what if that thing's dangerous?" He spoke then he heard a soft growl coming from the little white and black cat.

Kagome shook her head, although she did admire Inuyasha's concern, "Kilala doesn't seem to think that she's dangerous, so if Kilala thinks this little kitty isn't a threat then neither should you Inuyasha."

"Although I agree with Kagome's theory I also have to agree with Inuyasha, after all we don't have a clue as to where this cat came from?" Miroku said.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" Kouga asked.

"This cat was playing with Kilala and it jumped in Kagome's arms. Now Inuyasha thinks that its dangerous because it showed up out of nowhere." Shippo answered pointing at the cat in Kagome's arms.

"Well can't blame him for thinking that." Kouga muttered so quietly under his breath that even Inuyasha didn't hear him. He looked over and spotted the little white and black striped cat held by Kagome, the cat turned her golden gaze to him and just meowed at him, "Hmm cute." Kouga said uninterestedly, "And it's a girl by the way, not an it."

"Hey where's Ryoko?" Hakkaku spoke.

"She's right infront of you." Ryo-chan spoke from behind before anyone could answer. All eyes turned towards the wolf-eared girl, then looked around to find the white tiger girl but they didn't see her, then they all turned back to Ryo-chan.

"Where, I don't see her." Shippo said looking around for the white tiger girl.

"Yeah Ryo-chan, the only one standing infront of Kouga is Kagome." Sango said.

Ryo-chan smiled, "And Ryoko's there with her."

As though on cue the cat hopped out of Kagome's arms and scurried over towards Ryo-chan, mimicking Kilala's earlier movements with Sango the cat leapt up onto Ryo-chan's shoulder. The cat positioned herself on the wolf girls shoulder so that she was facing everyone like Ryo-chan was, "A little early to be causing mischief, eh sis?" She asked while stroking the cats head, the cat just mewed in response.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you don't have to swear everytime you ask a question." Kagome said firmly.

Ryo-chan smiled, "That's okay Kagome, he obviously doesn't know about my sister's little talent. Infact it's a talent that most demons possess." She said, "As you may already know, some demons may have more then just one form. Most demons may appear to look more animal or…" She trailed off to find a proper word to use.

"Beastly?" Shippo offered.

"Yes thank you Shippo, beastly than others and then there are others who can look more human-like."

"We already knew that Ryo-chan, get to the point already." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Maybe I would if you would shut up and not interrupt me Inuyasha." Ryoga said through clenched teeth, "So anyways what I'm trying to say is that most demons have the majority of two forms. Their true demon form and a human form, but there are also some demons that have three forms." She smiled while the cat on her shoulder had been nodding the whole time as though it understood everything Ryo-chan had said.

"And Ryoko's one of them?" Asked Kagome.

Ryo-chan nodded, "This is cute little kitty is Ryoko in her smaller form." She gestured to the cat on her shoulder with a slight nod, "Her demon form is a tiger, a massive white tiger that… well you'd have to see it for yourselves because I can't even begin to describe it. And you've already seen her human form."

Sango nodded in understanding, "I've heard that most feline and canine demons have more than one form from my father and other demon slayers but I've never actually seen one. I mean I was surprised when Kilala transformed infront of me when I was little but I was okay with it after a while."

Kouga snorted, "Well you're not that far off from the truth."

Suddenly the little cat, Ryoko, jumped down from Ryo-chan's shoulder and no sooner had all four paws touched the ground did she shift back into her human form. White fur became skin and clothes, front paws becoming hands while back ones became feet, her body doubling in size. Her face had shrunk back a little ways while the white elongated ears moved from the top of her head to the sides. Once the transformation was done Ryoko stood up shook her head a bit and then smiled. She always enjoyed being in her cat form but this time was even better then the last, she got to play with Kilala for a short while and she loved it. As soon as she was back in her human form, Kilala began mewing at her.

Ryoko smiled, "Anytime Kilala."

Then later Kouga had announced that he and his friends are going back to the mountains, which didn't bother Inuyasha of course but the others were surprised that he was leaving so quickly. Ignoring Inuyasha's dirty look he made his way over to Kagome and smirked, "I was hoping that I'd get a chance to talk to you Kagome but I guess it looks like I'll have to try again later." Kouga said gently.

Kagome looked puzzled, "What did you want to talk to me about Kouga?"

"Well ya know it's something that you and I need to discuss, it's kinda important. Well to me it is." He added.

"Well if it's that important then we could talk when you come back." She offered politely.

"As if that's ever gonna happen." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Kouga smiled, "Can I hold you to that Kagome?"

'Don't answer that Kagome. Don't answer that.' Inuyasha repeated in his mind, probably hoping that she would hear his thoughts.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Sure… I guess?" She said, failing to notice the scowling Inuyasha, she just hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision when later came.

Kouga nodded looking satisfied with her answer, "Great." He said, "So I guess I'll see ya around then."

Kagome blinked, "Uhh… yeah, sure." She couldn't help but feel confused because normally everytime Kouga would leave he would flirt with her calling her 'his woman' promising that he'll always be by her side. Though she had never paid any thought to it, it did make her feel like she was special. She just didn't know how to make him see that she wasn't interested in him that way without hurting him, but now she didn't know what to make of this.

Kouga spotted Ryo-chan saying good-bye to the wolves and he couldn't help but smile, the wolves have bonded with her in a short amount of time, so had he, Ginta, and Hakkaku. He made his way over to her, still smiling, "Hey."

"Hi." Ryo-chan said as she stood up, "So you're leaving?"

Kouga nodded, "I have to check on my tribe, make sure that everything and everyone's okay. I also have to tell the elders that we've found a surviving Southern wolf-demon and that you're with Kagome and her friends for the time being." He said making the wolf-eared girl smile, which got him everytime, "By the way, if Dog-breath over there gives you any more trouble, then just call me and I'll rush to where ever you are and pound him into the ground for ya."

"Hey I heard that you puny wolf!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Ryo-chan chuckled, "You don't have to do that Kouga, I'm capable of doing that myself." She said pointing at her staff strapped securely to her back.

"I know that, but just in case he does… ya know." He winked.

Ryo-chan nodded, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

While the two were talking amongst themselves, two dark brown colored wolves had started grappling on the ground with one another. They were considered the pups of the pack and the one thing they loved to do was wrestle with each other. Just then one of them wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he smacked into the back of Ryo-chan's legs. Before she knew it, Ryo-chan felt herself falling backwards as her knees gave way at the force of the wolfs head and neck crashed into her legs. Faster than anyone could blink and acting purely on instinct, Kouga reached out and caught the falling wolf girl by her waist before she hit the ground. By an onlookers point of view it would look Kouga had just dipped her while they were dancing. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, they gazed into each others eyes, silver-blue into cerulean, their faces were only inches apart. Finally Kouga pulled her back up to her feet, yet for some reason he did not remove his arms from her waist and shoulders, nor did he break eye contact.

"You okay?" Kouga asked gently.

"Uh-huh." Ryo-chan whispered softly, her hands gently squeezing the hard muscles in his upper arms.

"Why don't you kiss her already and get it over with." Ryoko called, her lips curled into a feline like smile.

That was all that was need to make both wolf-demons to go red in the face and step back from each other in a blink of an eye. "Sorry." Kouga said quickly while turning away from the wolf girl.

"It's okay." Ryo-chan also replied quickly. She turned to her sister and shot her a death glare, (You just had to go and open your big mouth didn't you sis?)

Ryoko shrugged sheepishly, (Well sorry but you two were just staring at each other. And besides you don't know where he's been.)

Ryo-chan's ears twitched in annoyance, (I'm gonna get you back for this Ryoko.)

"Hey you mangy wolf!" Bellowed Inuyasha, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"It would appear that Kouga's getting up close and personal with Lady Ryo-chan." Miroku mused, "How about that, he meets her just yesterday and already he has her in his arms." Then he groaned, "Oh how I envy him. Some guys have all the luck."

"Hey it's not that at all monk!" Kouga called back, "One of my wolves tripped her from behind and I just stopped her from falling. That's it."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Oh yeah that's believable, first you flirt with Kagome and now you're hitting on Ryo-chan."

"I'm not hitting on anybody you brainless excuse of a dog!" Kouga shouted angrily, "And incase you're too stupid to have noticed I haven't even once done anything to Kagome except talk to her!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!" Ryo-chan screamed for all she's worth before turning to Inuyasha, "And for your information Inuyasha, Kouga wasn't hitting on me. One of the wolves accidentally bumped into my legs and caused me to lose my balance, Kouga simply caught me before I hit the ground and that's it. So how about next time you try to get the full story before you start making assumptions, you big bonehead." She said and Inuyasha didn't say another word. Nodding in satisfaction she finally took notice that everyone was staring at her, including Kouga who had stood there and said nothing.

"Damn, you've got a powerful set of pipes on ya Ryo-chan." He said.

Ryo-chan's wolf ears drooped slightly, "Sorry."

Kouga shook his head and smiled, "I meant that to be a compliment."

"Oh… thanks."

Kouga nodded, "Well be seein' ya." Then he whistled for his wolves to follow but not before pausing briefly next to Ryoko, "You'll be sure to look after her right?"

"Of course I'll look after her." Ryoko said, "She's my sister, I've been looking after her for the last fifty years and vice versa."

"I know that, I just wanna make sure that she's in good hands that's all."

"You don't trust me?" Ryoko asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not really you I'm worried about." He murmured, then he gestured his head towards Inuyasha's direction.

Ryoko nodded, "Well you don't have to worry about that, if Inuyasha starts something with her then either I or Ryo-chan herself will make him regret it." She winked.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Kouga asked and there was a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Ryoko snickered, "Not really."

"Didn't think so." He nodded, "Ginta, Hakkaku, c'mon you guys. Get off your lazy butts and let's get going." He called out to his friends as he started running towards the mountains, "See ya guys later!" He said then he took one last glance at Ryo-chan, flashed her a smile, then he took off in his signature whirlwind leaving Ginta and Hakkaku behind him. Both young wolves shouted after Kouga, asking him to wait up for them as they tried to catch up with their leader.

"He's a bit of a show off isn't he?" Ryoko smirked jokingly.

"Yeah but he does that everytime he shows up and leaves." Shippo spoke from Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha grunted, "Good riddance." He muttered.

Ryoko shot Inuyasha a grimacing look but didn't say anything to him, finally she looked over at Ryo-chan and noticed that she was still staring in the direction that Kouga and his wolves had left in. She made her way over to her soul-sister and she got close to her she saw a dreamy smile plastered on Ryo-chan's face, "Ryo-chan?" She said, then she waved a hand infront of her face, "Ryo-chan? Hey Ryo-chan, you alive in there?" Not knowing what else to do she reached up and gently tugged on one of Ryo-chan's wolf ears, hoping to snap her out of her trance, but nothing happened, "Oh great she's gone." Then she sighed, "What am I gonna do with you Imoto?"

--------

A.N. Whew finally chapter 8 is finished. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you a like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I'm just borrowing it plus I added a few more designs to it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe a little o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

' ' Means thinking

" " Means talking

/ / Means wolf talk

A.N. Just to let everyone know I'm starting this story at the middle of season 3 of the Inuyasha series, but there are some changes. Like Ayame showing up earlier then originated and yes Kagome and the others know about her and her history with Kouga. Inuyasha and the group have already encountered Tsubaki the dark priestess, Kagura trying to flee from Naraku, right up to where Naraku created his sixth incarnation Muso and then reabsorbed him. The only thing that hasn't happened is the night at Togenkyo, Inuyasha gaining the red Tetsusaiga, and the Panther Diva Tribe part. I have something planned for those scenes.

* * *

It had been over a week since Inuyasha and the group had met Ryoko and Ryo-chan and asked them to join them on their quest. Since then things had been normal, they had gotten to know the girls even more then when they had met. They were all amazed and spooked when they learned that both girls are telepathic not just with each other but to everyone around them, they discovered this when Ryoko told Miroku that she heard his ahem… comment about her backside, even though they all swore that they didn't hear the monk say anything. From that day Miroku tried to be a little more careful about what he thought about when he was near the girls, especially when Sango was close by.

During that whole week they had helped a village exorcise a demon weasel that had been causing trouble in their homes but they still have no clues leading to Naraku or his whereabouts and they hadn't found any more jewel shards, much to Inuyasha's irritation and frustration. At one point Inuyasha stated that Ryoko and Ryo-chan should give Kagome their three shards for safe keeping however Miroku made it clear to the half-demon that the girls should hold on to their own shards because if Kagome were to have all of the shards that they collect than she would put in even more danger. In the end Inuyasha agreed, eventually.

Before they left the last village, they'd heard rumors about another village that was attacked by a demon and decided to check it out. However they hadn't found the demon or any clues as to where it went, but they find one clue that wasn't hard to miss by either Inuyasha or the new girls. The demon had the same scent as Naraku. Now they were heading towards another town hoping to find this demon that was terrorizing the villages and maybe, just maybe, find Naraku's hiding place.

"Is it always this quiet?" Ryoko asked as they made their way down a pathway.

"Sometimes it varies from time to time." Said Miroku.

Ryoko nodded then glanced over at Inuyasha who had his arms crossed looking aggravated, "Is he always like this?"

"Only when we haven't found any trace of Naraku or found any jewel shards." Sango said.

"Which has been a lot lately." Shippo said from her perch on Miroku's shoulder.

Ryoko nodded again, "I can understand his frustration but I'm getting the feeling that that's not his only reason for him being so frustrated."

"In case you guys have forgotten, I'm right here and I can hear every damn word you're saying." Barked Inuyasha.

Everyone jumped in surprise, Ryoko however didn't look fazed at all, "I'm aware of your presence Inuyasha, I'm just stating that I understand your frustration because we haven't found Naraku or any jewel shards yet. But I'm also stating that you shouldn't look at everyone like you're ready to tear their heads head off just because you're pissed off or vent your pissy attitude on us or any other bystander that we run into."

"If we had any leads on Naraku or the jewel shards then I wouldn't be so pissed off all the time." Inuyasha retorted.

"We have a lead now. This demon that we're tracking was either hired by Naraku to coma after us or it's probably one of Naraku's own creations." Ryoko said, "Either way I'd call that a lead."

Inuyasha snorted, "And there's a good chance that Naraku's leading us into another one of his tricks to trap us. That's the sorta thing that we've all come to expect from that bastard anyway. And I'll vent my frustration any way I want too, so why don't you get off my back about it Ryoko!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded but he ignored her as always.

'Thwap!'

"Oww! The hell was that for?"

"To help get the message through that thick shelled rock you call a skull in that head of yours." Ryoko said simply, "Apparently Kagome's sit commands are having a negative affect on your brain that you can't seem to grasp anything that people are telling you, so I figure a good slap to the back of your head would work in getting my point across that you need to calm the hell down and find some other way to work out your frustration other than bark at us."

Inuyasha grimaced at her with a grunt, "You know you're just lucky that you're part of this group and that you're a girl, otherwise I'd…"

"You'd what?" Ryoko interjected, "Drive your fist into my skull like you do Shippo when he strikes a nerve? Or threaten me with that oversized butter knife you call a sword?" Then she chuckled, "Like I'd even give you the slightest chance Dog-boy. You couldn't even land a single blow on my sister when you fought her. And for the record, my reflexes are much faster than Ryo-chan's and I'm stronger than her too." She added.

Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted a little at Ryoko's last statement, he looked over at Ryo-chan, who had been listening to every word with wrapped attention, nodded her head. Whatever he was going to say in retaliation was quickly forgotten and he looked straight ahead towards the next destination and said nothing else.

"Ryoko sure knows how to get her point across." Sango said in admiration.

"That's for sure." Kagome agreed.

Ryoko smirked, very cat-like, that she had gotten Inuyasha to stop bellyaching for the time being before turning to her soul-sister. Ryo-chan had not said a word to anyone for a while now and she wondered why that was, (Hey Ryo-chan, everything alright?)

Ryo-chan glanced at her sister, (Huh… oh yeah, yeah everything's fine. Why do you ask?)

(You've been pretty quiet lately. I just wanna make sure that you're okay.)

(I'm fine Ryoko, I've just been thinking that's all.)

Ryoko lips curved into a cat-like grin again, (Thinking huh? Let me guess, about a certain blue eyed, ponytail wearing, armor dressed wolf boy?) When Ryoko saw Ryo-chan's face turn pink, her grin grew even wider, (I thought so.)

Ryo-chan's ears flatten to her head, (Well can you blame me sis? After fifty years I find that there are more wolf-demons alive, that I'm not the only one like I thought and… the first wolf that I meet is a male and…) Ryo-chan was soon smiling dreamily again at the thought of the young Wolf Leader of the East.

(Hey, ground control to Ryo-chan. Hello, imoto.) Ryoko tugged on one of Ryo-chan's furry ears but nothing happened, "Oh brother, here we go again." She groaned softly but not soft enough cause Inuyasha had turned to her and the female wolf, apparently he'd heard her.

Kagome and the others also turned to see what was up, "Uh Ryoko, what's wrong with Ryo-chan?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, she's just up riding on cloud nine again. Meaning she's daydreaming again." Ryoko added knowing that either Shippo or Inuyasha were gonna ask what she was talking about.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "Don't tell me she's thinking about that mangy wolf Kouga again?" There was another 'Thwap' to Inuyasha's head as he received another hit from Ryoko, "What was that for?!" He barked.

Again Ryoko didn't look fazed, she narrowed her eyes at the half-demon boy, "What did I say about watching what you say about wolves Inuyasha, especially around Ryo-chan and myself?"

"But I wasn't even… oh forget it." He muttered.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all blinked in surprise, Kagome was the first to recover from the shock, "So Ryoko you're saying that… Ryo-chan has a crush on Kouga?"

"Does she now?" Miroku said coolly.

"That's one way of putting it, but yeah." Ryoko answered.

"What the hell does she see in him anyway?" Inuyasha grunted.

"He's the first male wolf that she's seen in fifty years." Ryoko explained, "Plus he's young, strong, cares about his pack, and I have to admit not a bad looker either, even though he's not my type. What's not for Ryo-chan to like?"

"And Ryo-chan is quite an attractive woman herself." Miroku said, then he noticed that everyone was looking at him as though he grew another head, "What? I'm not allowed to voice a compliment?"

"Not when it's from you." Muttered Sango.

"How about the fact that he flirts with Kagome everytime he shows up when he's already engaged to another female wolf-demon?" Inuyasha declared angrily.

Upon hearing that Kouga was engaged to another woman caused Ryo-chan to snap out of her dreamy state and looked bewildered at Inuyasha, "He… he's already engaged?"

"Uh-oh." Muttered Shippo.

"This isn't gonna be good." Miroku whispered quietly while inching away.

"Yeah he's engaged." Said Inuyasha, "It's already bad enough when the stupid moron shows up and flirts with Kagome, when he's already got a fiancé, whom he promised to marry when she came back from the mountains. A wolf girl named Ayame, who happens to be the Northern Elders granddaughter."

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

"What? Ryo-chan outta know what she's getting herself into before it's too late, and besides I'm just saving her from the humiliation by telling her that her **precious** wolf-boy isn't as great as she thinks he is." Inuyasha said, the word 'precious' was said in a bitter mockery tone, before turning to Ryo-chan, "So Ryo-chan, still like him now?" He asked with a tiny hint of self-satisfaction in his voice.

Ryo-chan didn't say a word for while, then she looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Yeah… I do."

Everyone, especially Inuyasha, was completely caught off guard by Ryo-chan's answer, "What? How in the hell can you still like him after what I've just told you?"

Ryo-chan shrugged, "Because I don't want to base my opinion on someone by rumors or by what someone else says about them. Especially if that certain person telling me also hates that same guy we're talking about. Besides if he really is engaged then I wanna hear his side of it, then I'll decide if he's worth my time or not."

Inuyasha's left eye started to twitch, "You gotta be kidding me!" He turned to Ryoko, "Is she serious?"

"Damn serious." She nodded, "So how long have you guys known about this?"

"Not very long." Kagome answered, "But it's not what you think really. Ayame says that Kouga made a promise to marry her on a lunar rainbow night but Kouga says that she was a small child then and he doesn't remember making such a promise." She chuckled sheepishly.

"So the moron says." Murmured Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

KA-BANG!!

"Um Ryochan?" Said Shippo, "Not that I'm siding with Kouga or anything, but it doesn't even look like Kouga wants to marry Ayame. We don't even think he likes her much either."

"Really?" Ryo-chan asked and Shippo nodded, "Well that's a little weird that he's engaged to someone he doesn't like."

Ryoko nodded, "And how do you feel about this?" She said looking directly at Kagome when she asked.

Every eye was on Kagome even Inuyasha's, who had managed to pull himself out of the man sized crater done by Kagome's sit command, "Well I know Kouga likes me, I mean he really likes me, but I only like him as a friend. I just haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"Because the idiot's too stupid to take a hint that Kagome doesn't like him the way he wants her to." Inuyasha interjected.

"Inuyasha…!"

"Here we go again." Muttered Sango.

Ryoko, looking very irritated, turned towards Inuyasha, "Alright that does it." She lifted her left hand and began waving it in an odd way. Seconds later, without saying another word, she gave a flick of her wrist towards Inuyasha.

Not really knowing what the tiger girl was doing or why she was waving her hand awkwardly, Inuyasha scoffed, "And just what the hell…" Inuyasha never finished his question because at that very moment his voice had vanished. He clutched the front of his throat with both hands, as though he was choking, he looked up at Ryoko and opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out. Realizing that there was no sound whatsoever was coming from his mouth he began to panic, he looked at Ryoko and mouthed, 'What did you do to me?!'

Ryoko smirked, "Aww that's better. Much easier on the ears now."

"Uh Ryoko… what do you just do? What happened to Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah, what happened to his voice?" Shippo asked, sounding both stunned and amused at the same time.

"Nothing really, I just used a simple spell to shut him up." She said simply, she then caught Kagome worried glance, "Don't worry Kagome it's just a gag spell, it's not permanent. I only cast it because Inuyasha wouldn't shut up since your 'sit' commands and the whacks to the head aren't working."

"Right." Kagome said uneasy, she glanced at Inuyasha again while he continued to clutch his throat and 'rant', even though no sound came from him. To Kagome it felt as though she were watching television set on mute.

"I'll take the spell off of you when you stop acting like a jackass and act civil again." Ryoko told Inuyasha, sounding like a mother who had just given her child a time-out. Knowing that there was no point in arguing when you can't even speak, Inuyasha folded his arms and grimaced.

'Wow, I never knew that a spell like that even existed. Hmm, I wonder if she could teach me that spell?' Wondered Shippo as he began to imagine himself being able to perform the same spell on Inuyasha whenever he wanted to shut him up. He grinned mischievously.

(Don't even think about it Shippo.) Ryoko said coolly, (And the answer is 'no', I'm not gonna teach you that spell, you mischievous little imp.) She grinned when she watched Shippo's expression go from shocked to disappointed in an instant.

Ryo-chan shook her head then turned to Kagome and asked, "So why haven't you told Kouga yet Kagome?"

Kagome's cheeks started to pink when she noticed the seriousness in the wolf girl's face and in her voice, "Well it's just… I haven't found the right time to tell him yet. With everything that's been happening lately… I just haven't been able to talk to him about it. Not to mention it's kinda hard when he and Inuyasha start arguing again when he shows up." Everybody nodded agreeing, "Don't get me wrong Ryo-chan, I like Kouga I really do, just not the way he wants and he's just not my type."

"Why? Is it because he's a demon?" Ryo-chan asked raising an eyebrow, "Is it because of the whole him being a demon and you being a human thing?"

"What? No, no of course not!" Kagome said holding up her hands in defense, "I don't mind at all that he's a demon, that's got nothing to do with it." She said hoping that the wolf girl would believe her in what she was saying, she didn't want to tarnish their new friendship by making her and her sister think that she had something against demons. Well she did but only bad demons that hurt and kill humans and other living beings for entertainment and their own gain.

"Well then why…" Ryo-chan's silver-blue stared deeply into Kagome's dark brown eyes. It is said that the eyes are the windows to a person's heart and soul, it also didn't hurt that Ryo-chan was telepathic either, so after a moment of silence, her gaze softened, 'So that's why.' She thought then she smiled at the priestess, "Well… whatever your reason is it's not my business, I just hope you let him know before someone gets hurt." She said as she turned away and walked down the path towards their destination with her sister following her.

"Uhh… Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Asked Shippo.

Miroku cleared his throat, "I believe what just occurred here Shippo is too complicated for a young mind like yours but what I can say is that I think Kagome has just been reprieved."

"Reprieved? From what?"

"I'll explain it to you later." The monk said, 'I just hope that Ryo-chan doesn't hold a grudge against Kagome. I can sense jealousy in her but I hope she can overcome this jealousy, because when a woman becomes jealous they're capable of just about anything.'

The others stood and watched their companions walk down the path, neither of them knew what to say or knew what to make of Ryo-chan's sudden statement but after a while they followed and caught up with them.

When Ryoko caught up with her soul-sister, she noticed a change in her aura, (Feeling a little jealous there Imoto?)

(Don't be stupid Ryoko, why would I be jealous?)

(Maybe it's knowing that Kouga is interested in Kagome and that he has a 'supposed' fiancé that making you jealous.) She said, (And don't try to deny it Ryo-chan, you know that you're not a very good liar and it's pretty obvious.)

Ryo-chan sighed, she knew that there was no sense denying it, especially not infront of a psychic tiger that was your soul-sister, (Okay maybe I am a little jealous, but can you blame me? I mean I finally meet a decent guy that I like and he's already taken by someone else and everybody's telling me that he has the hots for a human girl who happens to be a priestess. I mean what am I supposed to do?)

(I don't know sis, but I think the only thing you can do is wait and ask Kouga yourself when we see him again and find out the truth. I know it's not much of an answer but that's all you really can do for now.)

Ryo-chan sighed and nodded, (Guess you're right. Still, I wonder what that wolf is doing now?)

------

"AH-CHOO!" Kouga sniffed and rubbed his nose, "That can't be a good sign."

Kouga was not having a good day as he continued down the path to his cave in the Eastern Mountains. After he had left Kagome and her friends it took him less then an half an hour to reach the Wolf den, when he got there he gathered the elders in his cave and told them the news about finding a surviving wolf-demon from the Southern Mountains. Of course the elders were skeptical but when he explain Ryo-chan's story of what she'd seen happen and how she survived they began to believe him. One of them had asked him why hadn't he brought her back with him, Kouga told them that she was in good hands and would come back with him when she's ready.

The rest of the week had been pretty much the same routine, make sure the tribes are alright, meet with the elders, see if anybody has any news about Naraku, train a few young wolves in combat skills including train himself, and make sure Ginta and Hakkaku aren't slacking off in their jobs. Except now he added a new routine to his list, avoid the nagging red-headed female wolf-demon that had arrived at his den not too long ago, claiming to be his fiancé from childhood and bugging him the entire week.

Ayame had shown up at his den that evening he came back to the mountains, asking if he had changed his mind about coming back to the north with her to marry her like he 'promised'. And again Kouga had denied that he made such a promise. Ayame of course, refusing to take no for an answer, stayed at the Eastern Mountains and followed Kouga where ever he went. When she did, she would go on and on about how Kouga should accept that she was the better choice for him and the tribes for a wife because she's the Northern Elders granddaughter rather than the human hussy he had picked.

At one point Ayame had accused him of cheating on her with the human Kagome when she found a long strand of black hair on his shoulder that was too long to be his and smelled nothing like him at all. In the end it turned into a heated argument between the two wolves before the elders and Ginta and Hakkaku stepped in to break them up.

Now Kouga was heading towards his cave hoping for some alone time until he was met halfway by Ayame, 'Oh for crying out loud doesn't she have anything better to do?!' He thought, "I am not having this conversation with you Ayame! For the three-hundredths and final time, I'm not going back to the Northern Mountains to marry you nor am I '_**ever'**_ going to marry you! So forget that stupid promise and leave me alone! I have more important things to do right now and they don't involve marrying you!" He said as he continued onward towards his cave.

Ayame gave a pouty frown as she followed him, "You can't keep avoiding me forever Kouga. You know damn well that I'm the only one who is worthy of being your wife, and the sooner you realize that the easier it'll be!" She said nearly shouting.

"Not bloody likely!" Kouga replied before opening the drapes to look at Ayame again, "And the day I agree to marry you is the day I stop being the leader of the Wolf Tribe and all of hell freezes over!" He closed the drape, then two seconds later he opens them again, "And that'll only happen when I'm really desperate!" He said before closing the drapes for the third time that evening.

Ayame growled in frustration and burst through the bear-skin drapes, "You swore to me on the night of lunar rainbow that when I came back down from the Northern mountains, that you would take me for your wife. Making a promise like that on a mystical night like the lunar rainbow is the same as making a blood oath. You make it, you keep it, and you can never break it!" She screamed.

"It is **not** the same!" Kouga retorted, "A blood oath is an indestructible vow that you and the demon you're making the deal with make together and seal in your own blood. And I didn't make that kind of promise with you so don't compare an unbreakable vow to something as stupid as a lunar rainbow." He barked, "Now get out of my cave."

There was a pause for a moment before Ayame folded her arms over her chest and said, "No, I'm not going anywhere. As your fiancé I have the right to be where you are and therefore I…" Just then she was seized roughly by the arm by Kouga, his face full of malice, "Oww… Kouga…"

But Kouga didn't answer, he pulled her towards the entrance to his cave and shoved her out. Ayame lost her footing and toppled to the ground, when she turned back to him she saw him glare down at her, his eyes were now narrow slits of dark red, "Ayame if you pull a stunt like that one more time, I will drag you by your hair and throw out of this mountain. This conversation is over, now get out of my sight!" He said coldly as he retreated back into his cave.

He heard Ayame scramble to her feet, "This isn't over Kouga! You will marry me and I will be your wife. It's meant to be, you'll see!" She said then she stomped the floor in anger with a muffled shriek before she stomped away.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave." He muttered tiredly.

Kouga walked over to one corner of his cave to where his bed was and, with a tired sigh, he flopped face first onto the bed with an exhausted 'oof'. His bed was really a mound of various furs which was about the size of a king sized bed in comparison. Kouga let out a tired groan as he lay sprawled on his bed, he had had a very tiring week. He couldn't wait to leave again so he could pursue his mission for vengeance on Naraku. Then his ears tweaked when he heard shuffling coming from his right but he didn't get up nor did he even look up. He knew who it was.

"Hello Nima." He said, his voice was muffled through the furs.

A black female wolf with silver grey eyes was sitting next to Kouga's bed. She gently nuzzled the side of his head and tenderly licked his temple. Nima was his favorite wolf, although he's tried his hardest not to pick favorites among the wolves, he loved her best. Probably because ever since his mother died when he was little, Nima had filled in the role as mother to him and began treating him as though he was her own pup. She was mated to one of the brown wolves that followed Kouga and his friends with three pups who were now three months old, two males one female, and to them Kouga was their big brother.

/Are you alright Kouga?/ The mother wolf, Nima, asked in concern as she laid beside him.

Kouga rolled his head to one side to look at her, "Yeah I'm just tired that's all. From all the meetings with the elders, that I'm busting my butt trying to find where the hell Naraku is and have found nothing, and that Ayame won't give me a moment's peace where ever I go."

Nima understood all too well, that Ayame was riding up her skin as well. She didn't really like the idea that Kouga had promised to marry the Northern Chiefs granddaughter when they were young, but now she hated it that Ayame was forcing the issue upon him. Nima knew what Ayame was trying to do and what she wanted and she loathed the bratty wolf girl even more. She didn't really like that he had chosen a human for a mate either but she and other wolves agreed that they would've preferred Kouga to be with that human girl… what was her name, Kagome rather than Ayame. At least she knew that Kouga liked her, and so did she and the other wolves, even though she was human.

Now it seems as though someone else has caught her prince's attention. From what her mate had told her, this new wolf-girl was something to behold. A surviving wolf-demoness from the Southern tribe with a white tiger-demon for a sister, strong-willed, brave, loving, modest, loyal, a bit shy, has an interest in Kouga, and is hunting for Naraku as well for the same reason as Kouga. Nima was already starting to like this girl and she hasn't even met her yet, but she had a feeling that she will soon.

/You do have a knack for choosing someone out of a crowd Kouga./ She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said, he looked up at the wolf that was trying to comfort him and scratched behind her ears, "Nima, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing but I'm not really in the mood. I just want to be left alone for a while."

Nima gave a little whine, /Are you sure Kouga? Is there anything I can do to help? I really hate seeing you like this./

Kouga shook his head, "No, I just need some alone time that's all." He gave her a small smile, "But thanks for trying."

/Okay, if that's what you want./ The black wolf stood up and gave Kouga a lick on the cheek before she walked out of the cave.

Kouga watched her leave before rolling over onto his back on his bed, his eyes gazing at the ceiling in his cave. His mind was on a lot of things, finding Naraku and destroying him once and for all, how to get Ayame to leave him alone and forget about that stupid promise he barely remembers making, his feeling for Kagome, his responsibility to the pack, and finally Ryo-chan. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the wolf-eared wolf girl. He didn't want to stop thinking about her but at the same time a nagging thought told him that he should, but how could he? After a while he sat up on his bed, he reached up and pulled the leather tie holding his long black hair up out. His hair cascaded down his back almost touching the top of his brown tail.

"That's better." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his silky hair. He was about to remove his armguards when he saw something that made him pause.

It was another strand of black hair about four and a half feet long, too long to be his and defiantly too long to be anybody else's in the den. He reached over and plucked it off his arm with his fingers and stared at it, where had this hair come from? He hadn't made close contact with Kagome the last time he saw her. So then who's… then he remembered. The hair had to be Ryo-chan's, it must've attached itself to his arm when he caught her from when his wolves tripped her by accident. How it managed to stay on him the whole time was beyond him. He carefully wound the long strand of hair around his two fingers on his left hand and stared at it.

His mind went back to when he first held Ryo-chan in his arms, gazing into her silver-blue eyes while she gazed into his, her petite sized hands feeling the muscles in his arms, the rosy blush on her cheeks, their hearts beating as one for a moment, his hand feeling the silky soft texture of her long ebony hair while the other was around her trim waist. Though it had been an accident caused by his wolves, it was a 'I'm glad it happened' kind of accident. He lifted his hand holding the wound up strand of hair to his nose and inhaled gently. It smelled of cherry blossoms when they first begin to blossom in the early spring. Very comforting he thought with a smile on his face.

"Would you like some privacy Kouga?" An aged male voice called humorously from the caves entrance.

Kouga nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice of his grandfather, but then his shock turned into irritation, "Damn it Gramps! You ever heard of knocking?"

The old wolf chuckled as he entered the cave. Unlike the other wolf elders who had changed and remained in their demon wolf forms, Kouga's grandfather, Gijin, had chosen to remain in human form. He looked to be a man in his late seventies wrinkled, grey haired, slightly hunched, but in decent health. He was dressed in a dark green tunic with brown pants he also wore a light brown fur vest over his tunic. His long thinning grey hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He also enjoys giving his grandson a hard time, like all grandparents do.

Gijin sat down beside his grandpup, his pale yellow eyes gazing into Kouga's cerulean colored eyes, "You have a skin drape for a door Kouga, I don't think knocking would make any difference." He teased.

"Well it's better than barging into my cave unannounced like that." Kouga said, "Well what do you want?"

"Does a grandfather need a reason to see his grandson when he's upset?"

"I'm not upset Grandpa." Kouga insisted.

"Kouga nearly the entire mountain heard your little squabble with Ayame just now." Gijin pointed out, "If you don't call that being upset then what would you call it?"

"Annoyed and pissed off because she won't leave me alone where ever I go and keeps bringing up that stupid 'lunar rainbow' promise everytime I see her." Kouga grunted, "I barely managed to complete my tasks today with her hounding my ass all week."

"If you had no intention in marrying Ayame at all then why did you promise her that you would when she came back down from the mountains?"

Kouga shook his head, "I don't know. She was a little girl and she was attacked by the Birds of Paradise and she was frightened when I showed up and killed those damn birds. I was trying to calm her down."

"By promising her that you were gonna make her your wife when she came back from the mountains?"

"I… mmm." Kouga groaned, running a hand through his hair and sighed, "It was along time ago, I barely remember making the promise anyway, and I'm getting a headache."

Gijin shook his head at his young grandpup, his grandpup had really gotten himself into a pickle this time. He just hoped that he wasn't in too deep, "I don't understand why you don't just accept Ayame for a wife Kouga, she does seem to like you and she is the Northern chief's granddaughter after all. Surely marrying her will produce strong heirs for the tribes. That must mean something doesn't it?"

"I don't give a shit if she's the queen of the wolves and she begged to have my pups!" Barked Kouga, "The point is I don't love Ayame, hell I don't even like her Gramps. She only wants to marry me so that she can be the Alpha female and get what she wants. Plus she's a bossy, bitchy, spoiled little brat."

Gijin nodded, "I agree that Ayame is a bit childish but don't forget you were the same way when you were a pup, infact there are moments when you still act like a pup Kouga."

Kouga grimaced at his grandfather, "Not helping Gramps." He said then he paused, something about what he was saying made him think about the same situation he was in with a certain priestess. He shook his head, "Anyways that's not what I want for a mate. If I ever do marry someone, I want it to be someone that I love and who loves me back for who I am, not what I am."

Gijin nodded, "I understand that. By the way how's everything between you and that Kagome girl you're so determined to make your woman? Did you have your talk with her yet or did that half-demon Inuyasha get in your way again?"

For a while Kouga didn't answer, his eyes were focused on one of the stony walls of his cave while his mind was deep in thought, finally he said, "No I didn't and no he didn't. I've been thinking about that as well, and right now I'm at the point where I don't know what to do." He said, "There's the 'supposed' engagement thing with Ayame that I want nothing to do with but I can't get out of until she accepts that we're not engaged and I don't want to marry her. Then there's my dedication to Kagome, but for some reason my feelings for her are different then they were before when I told her that I was gonna make her my woman. I mean I still love her and I want to be there for her, but it's a different kinda love, and the weird thing is I'm almost afraid of how she'll react when I finally get a chance to tell her." He told his grandfather.

Kouga wanted to tell his grandfather about another feeling he was developing, feelings for yet another girl but the words wouldn't come out. He didn't think that it would be a good idea. He just hoped that his grandfather could give him some advice or point him in the right direction in how to deal with this problem and maybe pick the best choice.

Gijin stared at his grandson and began to chuckle, "Having a bit of woman trouble eh? I'm not too surprised." Gijin said with an amusing chuckle, "You're becoming quite the ladies man just like your father and myself were when we were your age. I myself had a number of women chasing me all over the mountains and not just female wolves. There were…"

"GRAMPS!" Kouga yelled, "I don't wanna hear that."

Gijin smirked, "Getting a little green around the gills Kouga?"

"I don't have gills, you senile old hair ball." The last sentence was muttered under his breath but then he was smacked in the back of the head by his grandfather, "Ow! Geez, what the hell was that for?"

"You may be the leader of this tribe but I am still your elder and your grandfather and you need to show the proper respect to your elders' boy." Gijin scorned, "And another thing, I may be old Kouga but my hearing is just as good as it was then, and don't you forget that boy."

Kouga grunted, "Okay, okay sheesh."

Gijin nodded then his features softened a bit, "So tell me about this Ryo-chan girl. What's she like?"

Kouga's lips curved into a small smile at the mention of her name, "5'7, silver-blue eyes, athletic style of a body, long black hair, nice tail, cute little black wolf ears…"

"Black wolf ears?" Gijin blinked.

Kouga nodded, "Yeah, on the top of her head and before you ask, no she's not a half-demon, she's a pure-blooded demon."

"I wasn't going to say that but go on."

"Shy, strong-willed, around my age, she's looking for Naraku too just like I am, she can kick some serious butt, her and her sister from what I've been told."

Gijin blinked again, "Sister? You mean there's another Southern wolf survivor?"

Kouga shook his head, "No her sister's not a wolf, she's a tiger-demon. A surviving white tiger-demon to be exact." He added. He saw that his grandfather was giving him a questioning look, as though he thought Kouga had lost his mind. Kouga grimaced, "They're soul-sisters Gramps. You know when people form a special friendship that exceeds regular friendship."

"I know what soul-siblings are Kouga, I'm not that senile." He told his smart-mouthed Grandson, "I must say Kouga, you've managed to make some interesting new friends in a short amount of time, and this Ryo-chan girl sounds like a very intriguing young lady, her and her sister." He smiled, "Perhaps you can persuade her to come by the Mountains so that I and the other Elders can meet her."

"Well that's up to her if she wants to or not, I told her she can come and stay with us in the mountains if she wants to but she wants to wait for a while." Said Kouga.

Gijin nodded understanding, "That's respectable. So do you like her?"

Kouga blinked, "Huh?"

"This Ryo-chan girl, do you like her?" Gijin asked keeping his eyes on his young grandson's face.

Kouga's cheeks grew slightly warm, "Don't be stupid Gramps. I can I like someone that I've only just met?"

"Well it didn't stop you from proclaiming to the entire tribe that you were gonna make that Kagome girl your woman after you had just met her." Gijin grinned.

"That was different!"

"Was it?"

Kouga wanted to reply and say that it was different but for some odd reason, he couldn't. His cheeks became more flushed, "Oh shut up." He said, earning another sly grin from his grandfather. After a while he was able to speak again, but this time his tone changed, "So what should I do Gramps? I want to stay true to my word but I also want to make the right choice. I know that I can only pick one but I wanna make sure that it's the best choice for me and the tribe."

Gijin gazed into Kouga's eyes and saw legitimacy in those deep blue orbs, he sighed, "Kouga I know that this is hard for you and I wish I can give you the answer you want, but I can't. This is your decision and yours alone, and the path you choose to take is also yours to decide. The only advice I can give you is that you should listen to your instincts."

Kouga looked crestfallen at his grandfather's advice, "Gramps that's the same advice you give me when I'm out fighting, though I take it to heart, but how's listening to my instincts gonna help me with this?"

"Because sometimes the answers you seek can't be sought by others Kouga, sometimes those answers are sought within ourselves, you just have to know where to look." Gijin said, placing a hand on Kouga's shoulder, "Learning to trust your instincts is a step closer towards listening to your heart when need be. Only you know what the right answer is and how you choose to act on it is entirely up to you my boy." He stood up from Kouga's bed and headed towards the entrance but before he exited the cave he glanced back at the young wolf leader, "I know that you'll make the right choice Kouga." And with that he exited the cave, leaving Kouga to ponder with his thoughts.

After an hour of solitude in his cave, Kouga stepped out of room, hair tied back up and all, called for Ginta and Hakkaku and all three of them left the den once again.

-------

The Demon of Fear Agramon sat casually under a large shady tree as though he was waiting for someone. After his first encounter with Sesshomaru he had to lay low for a while, he could not believe that the Western Lord was that powerful. Although his injury had healed his chest still ached where Sesshomaru's attack hit him, apparently he had underestimated Sesshomaru, well now he knew better and the next time he met up with the Western Lord he would not make the same mistake twice.

Just then he heard the sound of an insect buzzing nearby, he looked up and saw a saimyosho flying towards him. He lifted a hand and the insect gently landed on his outstretched fingers, the insect make soft clicking noises, "They're on their way are they?" The insect nodded and Agramon smiled, "Excellent. Rejoin with the others and give them the signal, you know what to do." The saimyosho took to the sky once again as he stood up, "Now the fun really begins."

-------

(C'mon Ryoko.)

(No.)

(Pleeeaaasssee?)

(Shippo I already told you no.)

(But why?)

(Because I said so, and quit giving me those teary puppy-dog eyes, they're not working.)

Shippo's glossy green eyes went back to normal when he knew that Ryoko wasn't going to change her mind, he folded his little arms and frowned with a 'hmph' on Miroku shoulder, 'Never had this much trouble with Kagome or Sango.' He thought.

(I heard that Shippo.) Ryoko said telepathically almost knocking Shippo from his perch.

Inuyasha was clearing his throat for the eighth time, "It's about time she took that damn spell off of me." He said, glad to hear his own voice again.

"Just be glad that she removed the spell at all Inuyasha, otherwise you wouldn't be able to talk at least for a week." Ryo-chan said, earning a smirk from her sister. Just then she stopped walking, her black wolf ears perked up in attention, "Huh?" Even Ryoko, Inuyasha, and Kilala halted and looked in the same direction Ryo-chan was looking.

"What is it? What's the matter Ryo-chan?" Asked Sango.

"I hear insects, large multiple insects heading this way." Ryo-chan explained and sure enough a swarm of ugly flying insects flew over the trees and into view.

"Naraku's saimyosho." Growled Inuyasha.

"Where're they doing here?" Shippo whimpered in fear.

Sango gripped the strap of her hiraikotsu tightly, "I don't know but if they're here than that means that either Naraku is close by or possibly his demons are." The saimyosho hovered for a second then they all turned and headed westward.

"They're leaving." Kagome said.

Miroku narrowed his eyes while watching the poisonous bugs, "It's easy to assume that they're expecting us to follow them. No doubt leading us into a trap."

"We already figured that much out." Said Inuyasha, "But whether it's a trap or not, we can't let them get away." He knelt down, indicating to Kagome to climb on his back, "C'mon Kagome let's go."

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

Once Kagome had climbed onto Inuyasha's back, he took off in the direction the insects were leading them, along with everybody else right behind him. They didn't have a long ways to go however because as soon as they had entered an open field in a nearby wooded area, the saimyosho had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"Where'd they go?" Kagome asked.

Ryoko grimaced, she didn't like the looks of this, "I don't know, but they led us here for some reason…" She turned her head to her left and let out a gasp, Ryo-chan was not far behind, "LOOK OUT!" She cried as she reached out and grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome and jumped out of the way while Ryo-chan in turn did the same with Miroku and Sango. There was a flash of glowing silver that struck just where the group had been standing, thankfully nobody was hit, As quickly as the attack came it was gone.

"What the…" Began Kagome.

"Hell was that?" Inuyasha finished.

Ryo-chan pointed towards and large group of trees, "It came from over there. Whatever it was."

Just then they heard clapping coming from where Ryo-chan had indicated, then a figure stood in the shadows and made his into the opening. They saw a man dressed in a light green kimono with white hakama pants and a long silver sash tied from his right shoulder that came across his chest, he had a calm grin on his face while continued to clap.

Then he stopped clapping and raised his gaze at the group, "Very impressive my dear tigress, and kudos to you as well my dear wolf girl. Most of my opponents never see it coming until it's too late, but then again most of them were weak, pathetic humans." He chuckled.

"Ryoko, do you smell that?" Inuyasha whispered.

Ryoko nodded, "There's no question about it."

Miroku tightened his hold on his staff, "Who are you? Are you one of Naraku's demons and are you the one whose been attacking the villages?"

The demon's grin grew wider, his fingers grazing the knots of his silver sash, "Very good questions Monk, and le me start by saying yes, I'm the one who attacked those villages. I am Agramon and, as your canine and feline friends had just figured out, I am Naraku's newest incarnation."

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 9, I hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragon ball Z, I'm just borrowing it plus I added a few more designs to it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe a little o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

' ' Means thinking

" " Means talking

/ / Means wolf talk

* * *

"Damn him." Sesshomaru silently growled to himself, his voice sounding more cold and dangerous than ever.

After his encounter with Agramon, Sesshomaru had set out to find the newest creation of Naraku's, but somehow after he managed to escape he's managed to keep himself hidden from the Western Lord. Just like the cowardly bastard that created him. It's been over a week now and there was still no trace of Agramon, or Naraku for that matter, now Sesshomaru was sitting under a large shady tree fuming to himself while Rin was happily frolicking in the open fields with a grumbling Jaken by her side.

'Where could he have gone?' Sesshomaru wondered, 'He must be in hiding to recover from the damages he sustained from our last encounter, and that's why I haven't been able to find him.' Then his golden eyes hardened, 'But rest assured Agramon, the next time we meet you won't escape again.' Just then his sensitive ears picked up a strange but familiar sound, "Hmm?"

Rin was running in circles around the annoyed Jaken, laughing in her usual carefree way until she looked up at the sky and spotted a strange black mist in the sky, "Master Jaken what kind of cloud is that?" She asked pointing at the strange black 'cloud' in the sky.

Jaken rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked up at the sky where Rin was pointing, it took a little while before he realized what the 'cloud' really was, "That's not a cloud you silly child, that's a swarm of insects!"

"Insects?"

"Yes, insects!" Jaken said, but when he glanced back at the large swarm in the sky he realized what kind of insect they were, "Th… those are Saimyosho, Naraku's poisonous insects!" He yelped before he and Rin took cover behind the two-headed dragon Ah-Uun.

Sesshomaru stood up and observed the poisonous bugs. They were indeed Naraku's Saimyosho insects and it appeared as though the insects were heading somewhere. He took a whiff of the air and caught the scent of his half-brother and his friends plus two more scents that he wasn't familiar with, but he quickly deemed it not important. Then he caught whiff of the scent that he had been tracking for the last week.

"There you are." He growled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Kouga was standing on a cliffs edge over looking the forest. He was doing this for two reasons, one was to locate Inuyasha and his group and the other was waiting for his companions to catch up with him. A few of his wolves had caught up with him and were waiting as well. Sometimes he wonders why he brings them along when all they do is bellyache all the time, but then again beggars can't be choosers.

He began sniffing the air in hopes of catching a familiar scent, then he caught a tiny whiff of his rival and his friends, "Yep that's them alright, heading towards the west." He smiled, "And the girls are still with them." He said to himself, upon hearing that made the wolves whine excitedly.

/We're going to see sister Kagome again./

/Not only that but we're also gonna see sister Ryo-chan./

/Yay!/

"Whoa easy, easy fellas. You guys wanna see her again too huh?" Kouga asked as he patted each of the wolves on the head to calm them down, they all 'woofed' excitedly which made Kouga grin, "I know me too."

'Okay today's the day, I'm gonna take Kagome aside and talk to her, whether the Mutt likes it or not.' Then the smile on his face vanished when he took another whiff of the air, 'Wait a minute, what's that?'

He took another few sniffs of the air and realized that there was another scent with Inuyasha and his friends. It was a scent that he was all too familiar with, it was a scent that made his tail twitch and his demon blood boil with rage. Then he heard shuffling and panting behind him but he didn't turn around to see who it was, he already knew.

"We… finally… caught up… with you… Kouga." Ginta panted.

"Would it… kill you… to… slow down… once in a while…" Hakkaku wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Kouga when the young Wolf Prince didn't respond to their complaints like he always does.

"Uhh Kouga? Is everything okay?"

"Be quiet!" Kouga barked.

He stared straight ahead stretching out his hearing and his senses to their farthest length. Then he heard something that was just out of sync with the other natural sounds of the forest, it was faint but thankfully because of his sensitive hearing he could hear it. The sounds of a large number of insects and then there also the sounds of a fight commencing, he grimaced before turning to his companions.

"Let's go." Without waiting for a reply he took off in his signature whirlwind and darted towards the direction where Inuyasha and his companions were with the wolves' right behind him.

"Hey! Kouga!" Shouted Hakakku, then he groaned, "Damn it, not again."

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the ready facing the numerous demons surrounding him conjured up by Agramon himself. Before he could get any information out of Naraku's newest creation, Agramon had summoned numerous of demons out of nowhere and sent them to attack him and his friends. Now everyone was fighting demons left and right. Inuyasha lifted his sword and slashed demon after demon, but the demons just kept coming. He couldn't risk using the Windscar or else he'd end up hurting his friends. He looked around and saw that everyone was having just as much trouble as him.

The newest creation of Naraku's stood relaxed and calm as he watched his master's enemies fight off his demons, his right hand resting on the loosely tied knot of his sash. Actually what he was really doing was observing each of them, looking into their souls, looking to see what they really fear, that was his specialty after all, although he was a little curious about the two new girls, the wolf and the tiger. His master never mentioned anything about a female wolf and a female tiger being with Inuyasha and his friends, but in the end he decided that it didn't really matter, they were all going to die anyways so what did he care? Although that wasn't going to stop him from having a little fun with them, before they die.

Miroku threw a handful of spirit wards before grasping the beads around his right hand, "Here goes, WIND-TUNNEL!" He shouted as he opened the hell-hole in his hand and began sucking in the demons.

"HIRAIKOSTU!" Cried Sango hurdling her massive boomerang at the mass of demons around her.

Ryoko was slicing demons left and right with her sharp claws but when she looked up she saw more demons charging at her. A feline grin spread on her lips as she grabbed and unsheathed her two swords, "Alright, let's dance." She said coolly before attacking.

Ryo-chan was also slicing up demons like her sister. She saw more demons coming at her and reached back for her power-pole and began twirling it as fast as she could, once it was up to speed she smirked, "Eat this!" She shouted chucking her staff much like Sango throws her hiraikotsu at the demons surrounding her. The spinning staff sliced through the demons with ease before coming back around and returning to her.

Inuyasha saw that the number of demons were reducing quickly, he quickly finished off his small horde of demons and decided to end this fight now, "Everyone get back!" He shouted and without questions everyone did, Inuyasha lifted his great fang sword and shouted, "WINDSCAR!" With a single swing the remaining demons were annihilated.

"Hmm so that's what the Windscar does." Ryoko said then smiled, "Not bad for a pup."

Inuyasha gave a triumphant smirk before resting his sword against his shoulder, "Heh that was easy."

There was the sound of slow clapping, they all turned to see that it was Agramon who was clapping. He had a small pleased smile on his face, "Well done. Absolutely brilliant, Naraku told me that you were all strong but I didn't think you'd all do so well against my demons."

Ryoko's golden eyes narrowed as she stared at the newest creation of Naraku. During the battle she kept glancing at Agramon just in case he decided to step in at any given time for a sneak attack, but he hadn't. He just stood there watching them take out his demon one by one, but it was that fact that he was smiling the whole time that was really bothering her to the core. They way he looked so calm and collective made her nerves rattle. She knew that he was up to something, she just didn't know what yet. She turned to her soul-sister Ryo-chan and saw the same look of suspicion on her face.

Inuyasha turned to face Agramon, "Was that it? That's all you can do is summon a bunch of pathetic demons to do your fighting for you?" He scoffed.

"They served their purpose." Agramon said glancing at the fallen remains of his demons, his crafty smile remained intact, "I was only using them to see what you're all capable of. Call it a 'warm up' round if it pleases you?"

"Heh those demons were a good warm up, but now it's time to get serious." Inuyasha said holding his sword at the ready, "Tell us where that bastard Naraku is hiding or you'll feel the wrath of my Tetsusaiga."

"Hold it Inuyasha." Ryoko spoke, "Don't be so eager to jump into a fight without knowing what you're up against."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hey don't lecture me on how to fight and kill demons Ryoko. I get enough of that from Miroku. I've had more than enough experience to know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure that you do but that's not what I was implying. I'm just saying that we should step back and look at the big picture here."

"Step back! Are you kidding! There ain't no way in hell that I'm gonna just step back. Besides it's not like we…"

"Would you just shut up and listen to me for a minute!" Ryoko barked angrily, "I'm trying to tell you that something's not right here, that this guys up to something."

"What do you mean Ryoko?" Sango asked.

"I mean that while we were fighting these demons, he's been watching all of us very carefully from the very beginning." She said her tail twitching back and forth.

"And your point is." Said Inuyasha impatiently.

"She means that he was using those demons to distract us." Shippo spoke.

Ryoko nodded, "Exactly."

A soft chuckle escaped from Agramon's throat then it turned into loud laughter, "Very perceptive my dear tigress." He said his grin growing wider. His green eyes landed on Inuyasha, "You really should listen to your feline friend Inuyasha. Jumping into battle without knowing what you're facing is a good way to get killed, but then again you've always been known to leap before you look. And I attacked those villages simply because my master Naraku told me to, plus it was fun. The whole plot was to lure you straight to me so we could meet. Though I confess I do enjoy a good bloodshed now and again. As for where Naraku is hiding… well you should know by that neither I nor my siblings will tell you the whereabouts of our master." He says leisurely.

"Who are you anyway, besides another one of Naraku's creations?" Asked Kagome.

"Well I already told you my name and you already know what I am, so I'll be blunt by saying that I'm called the demon of fear and one of my 'talents' is looking into the souls of my victims bringing their fears to life."

"Demon of fear?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow, "So what, you use illusions of what people fear to do your fighting for you? Heh, that sounds no different than Naraku using his golem puppets."

"Oh no, nothing like that. My talents go farther than mere illusions." Agramon's eyes narrowed onto Inuyasha, "Allow me to demonstrate what I mean. For you Inuyasha what happened between you and the priestess Kikyo fifty years ago still bothers you to this very day. And something else frightens you as well." Then his eyes rested on Ryoko, "You my dear tigress, you were abandoned by your adopted family fifty years ago. The fear of abandonment is what ails you so. Very interesting." Then finally he turned to Ryo-chan, "And you my little she-wolf, your family and entire tribe were murdered in the war between you tribe and the Western tribe fifty years ago. You're the only survivor of your tribe." He grinned.

Inuyasha and the girls didn't have time to think, the air and everything around them shifted and turned quiet.

* * *

The first thing that Inuyasha noticed was that Kagome and the others were gone and there was a heavy smell of hot smoke in the air. As he looked around he realized that he was standing in the middle of a burning human village and it wasn't long before he recognized the village he was standing in.

"Kaede's village… but how did…" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon the charred remains Kaede's hut, "Old woman Kaede." Inside the hut was what remained of the priestess Kaede. Inuyasha could see that Kaede had been slaughtered before the hut was burned down.

Then Inuyasha turned away from the destroyed hut and what he saw made his golden eyes widen in horror, for the sight infront of him was the bloody massacre of his friends. Every one of them had all been slaughtered mercilessly, the ground beneath them was stained red with blood. His eyes scanned the whole area in hopes that someone would give off any signs of life, but there was nothing. He looked over everyone, Miroku laid sprawled on his back on the ground, his throat and chest had been slashed. Next to him was Sango in her exterminator attire and Kilala. Sango didn't appear to have any outward injuries but Inuyasha saw dark bruises on her neck and noticed that her head was cranked dangerously to one side, meaning that she had died of a broken neck and she had not suffered for very long when she died. Her trusty weapon the hiraikotsu laid broken in half beside her, her loyal companion Kilala had slashes on her body. Shippo laid face down over a fallen tree, blood dripping from his head. Ryoko and Ryo-chan both had identical gashes across their torsos. And last but not least was the body of Kagome lying in a very large pool of blood, she had the same slashes as Kikyo had when she had been killed by Naraku.

"Who… Who… did this!" He spoke in a breaking voice.

"That would be me." A familiar voice came from behind, a voice full of ice that it sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

Inuyasha quickly turned around and took several involuntary steps backwards. Standing behind him with a cold malicious grin on his face was… himself, in his full-demon form. His eyes were completely blood red with dark blue pupils, his cheeks were adorned with purple jagged stripes, his claws, hands and forearms were coated with fresh blood.

"What's the matter? Cat-demon got your tongue?" Sneered the Demon-Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?"

Demon-Inuyasha flashed a dangerous grin, "I'm you. Can't you tell?"

Inuyasha looked utterly shocked at his demonic counterpart, he couldn't believe that this thing… this beast… is him. Kagome and the others had said that he looked unrecognizable whenever he changed into his demon-form but he never thought that this is what they meant, "But… but you can't be me, you're all demon."

Demon-Inuyasha chuckled, "Well you're half right about that. I am you because I'm your hearts deepest desire to become all demon." He grinned, "But unlike you I bare no ties to such weakness such as human emotions because I no longer have human emotions. I care for no one but me. The only satisfaction for me is watching everyone who gets in my way die at my hands, demons and humans alike."

"But why… why would you kill your friends… 'our' friends?"

"Friends?" Demon-Inuyasha scoffed, "**We** don't have any friends. Who would want to be friends with the like of us? Humans see us as monsters and that's why they send demon-slayers, monks, and priests to exterminate us. Demons see us as nothing more than a mistake, that's why they try to kill us themselves. And as for the others… well you never liked the idea of teaming up with a whiney little fox brat, a wolf, and a tiger, so I took care of them at the same time. The girls put up a good fight for a while, but in the end they were no match for me."

"No… no, it's not true! I would never do anything like this!" Yelled Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Oh but you already have." Demon-Inuyasha chuckled, "Remember that last human village that was being held hostage by that gang of bandits that were led by that moth demon Gatenmaru. After you and Miroku were encased in his poison silk cocoon he went after the villagers and began killing the women. Your anger and spite towards him made your demon blood boil with rage that you transformed into me and killed him like he was nothing, but even that wasn't enough. No you wanted more, you wanted more bloodshed so you went after his men. Even when they begged you to spare their lives, you killed them anyways because you enjoyed the killing."

Inuyasha did recall that day at that village. He remembered facing the demon Gatenmaru, back when his Tetsusaiga was way too heavy to wield, and how he trapped him and Miroku in his venomous silk cocoon, and then waking up on his back covered in blood, both his own and that of the bandits. But everything that happened in between, he couldn't recall at all. Everything that his demonic double had said was just as Kagome and their others had described what happened that horrible day. He especially remembered some of the female villagers of that same village calling him a dangerous monster after he had regained himself.

'No, I'm not a monster! I didn't know what I was doing when it happened!' He shook his head, "No… no!"

Demon-Inuyasha laughed like a madman, "You can deny it all you want half-breed, but you know that I'm right. There is no place in this world for half-breeds like you. Isn't that why you went after the Shikon Jewel in the first place fifty years ago, so you could use it to become a full demon?"

"SHUT-UP!" Inuyasha lunged forward and attacked his demon counterpart, "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" But within inches of striking, Demon-Inuyasha sidestepped the attack in the blink of an eye.

When Inuyasha realized that he'd missed he stood up and turned to see where his demonic twin had gone but as he did he saw a blur of red heading straight for him. Acting on instinct, he quickly stepped back but he wasn't quick enough.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha dropped to his knees clutching his bleeding chest.

Demon-Inuyasha looked back as his half-demon self, an evil grin plastered on his face. He glanced down at his blood soaked claws and casually licked the blood off, "Too slow."

* * *

"Hey, what is this? Where am I?"

Ryoko didn't understand what was going on, one minute she was fighting off demons with her soul-sister and her new friends, then she was confronting Naraku's newest creation and now she found herself surrounded by darkness. She'd called out for the others but the only sound that reached her sensitive feline ears was her own echo. There was literally nothing, no wind blowing, no trees, no sky, no grassy grounds, no nothing. She couldn't even see the demon Agramon.

She began to panic, "Hello! Is anyone there? Ryo-chan? Inuyasha? Kagome? Can anyone hear me?"

But again there was no reply from… anywhere. She looked around frantically for any sign of anyone, but there was nothing but empty darkness. Then she heard the distinct sounds of a fight commencing, thinking that it's Inuyasha or possibly her soul-sister battling Agramon she started heading towards the sounds. But as she approached the battlefield she soon realized that it wasn't against the demon of Nightmares, it was the battle between the Panther Diva Tribe and Sesshomaru. At least that's what it looks like, for she could only see the outlines of five figures. Four of them being members from her tribe and the fifth being a tall male figure dressed all in white with long white hair.

"Everyone fall back! We must leave at once!" Came a female voice.

"You heard her! Let's go!" Spoke a male voice.

Panic began to set in as Ryoko watched the Panther Tribe flee, "Hey wait!"

She started sprinting after them, in hopes of catching up with her tribe or at least a way out of where ever the hell she was but no matter how hard or fast she ran she wasn't getting anywhere. There was still the unending darkness surrounding her. While she was running she tried calling out to her sister telepathically but even that didn't work. Panic was really starting to set in now. Finally after running for what seemed like for hours she came to a halt and dropped to her hands and knees, her chest heaving from frantic panting.

'There's nothing here! There's absolutely nothing here!'

* * *

"One-chan! One-chan where are you!"

Ryo-chan called out but no one answered her call. She then turned and her breath was caught in her throat when she found herself standing in the middle of what used to be her home. She looked around and saw the deceased bodies of her tribesmen and that of her brethren from the Western tribe wolves scattered everywhere, the pungent odor of smoke, blood, and death filled her sensitive nose just as it had on the awful day fifty years ago. But this couldn't be real, she kept telling herself over and over again that it wasn't real, that it was all an illusion in her mind. Then she looked over to her right and saw a sight that has haunted her to this day.

Laying sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood were four wolf-demons, three males and one female. But not just any wolf-demons, they were the bodies of her family. Her uncle, the leader of the Southern Tribe, laid dead on the ground. Her father laid face down on the ground in a pool of blood just a few yards away from her, and lastly there was her mother and her cousin. Her mother was still holding her four year old cousin in her arms, both had been stabbed to death.

'No! No! This can't be real! It just can't be!' She kept repeating in her mind as she fell onto her hands and knees. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it wasn't real, the more real it was becoming.

* * *

Kagome and everyone else watched in horror and confusion while Inuyasha, Ryoko, and Ryo-chan seemed to be experiencing some kind of delusion that only they could see. They couldn't see what they were seeing, whenever they tried to talk to them, neither Inuyasha nor the girls would respond to their voices. It seems as though whatever's happening to them was happening inside their minds.

"Inuyasha! Ryoko! Ryo-chan!" Kagome cried out but there was no response.

"I'm afraid they can't hear you my dear." Agramon chuckled.

"What did you do to them!" Shippo snarled.

"It's very simple really, they are re-living and/or experiencing their worst fears."

"AHHH!"

"Inuyasha?"

Everyone turned towards Inuyasha only to see him pressing a hand over his chest, seconds later blood began to seep through his fingers and drip onto the ground. Nobody saw the attack coming, infact no one saw any kind of attack at all.

"Oh my god, he's bleeding?" Cried Kagome.

"But how can that be? I didn't see Agramon move or make any movement of attack." Said Sango.

"That's because I didn't move at all." Agramon jeered amusingly, "You see when I find what your greatest fear is, I can bring it to life in the minds of my victims and whatever I bring to life in your mind it becomes real. Ergo whatever pain is inflicted on you in your mind it becomes as real as though you were fighting in real life. And if you should die in your mind…"

"Then you die for real." Miroku finished horror stricken.

"Exactly." Agramon chortled, "The mind is a very useful weapon to those who know how to use it. The weak minded are easily controlled and manipulated by the fear that dwells in the heart."

Sango had heard enough, she gripped the strap of her massive boomerang tightly, "Why you… Hiraikotsu!"

The hiraikotsu soars towards the demon of nightmares at incredible speed, but Agramon manages to avoid the incredible weapon with ease. Then a huge wind came and swept around the remaining group, Kagome and her friends were trapped inside a cyclone, everyone covered their faces for protection. At the same time the forest surrounding them began to shift, the sky turned as dark as the night, everything around them was covered in a thick mist. Soon the cyclone dispersed, everyone looked around to gather their surroundings.

"Wh… what happened? Where… where'd he go?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"I don't know but keep on your guard." Miroku informed.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stood ready, hoping to spot the demon of fear before he attacks. Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a handful of spirit wards, Kagome readies her bow, and Sango tightens her hold on her boomerang strap. Shippo stood by the transformed Kilala trying to be brave while keeping his own fear under control. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet. Then out of the corner of her eye Sango spots a silver flash.

"Look out!" Cried Sango.

Acting on instinct Sango brought her Hiraikotsu around in front of her and blocks the oncoming attack, the impact of the attack knocks her back some but she manages to stay on her feet. She could hear clicking sounds of chains of some kind. She prepared to defend herself against her attacker but when she spotted her attacker she gasped. Standing in the shadows of the trees with his head down was her revived from the dead little brother Kohaku. He was dressed in his exterminator attire, drenched in fresh blood.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered softly.

Kohaku lifted his head to reveal the empty dull brown eyes that Sango had so often seen since Naraku had brought him back to life. Then Sango noticed that he wasn't alone, there was another shadowed figure standing behind her brother. Sango narrowed her eyes thinking that it was Naraku himself, but then her eyes widened when they stepped out of the shadows.

"Father…"

Sango's father did not acknowledgement his daughter, his eyes showed no love or affection for Sango instead they were cold and empty, forming the coldest stare that Sango had ever seen from them. He placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder and leaned forward, "Kill her." He said coldly.

Then without warning Kohaku lifted his chained-sickle and charged towards his frozen sister. Sango only had a mila-second to react, she used her Hiraikotsu as a shield to block Kohaku's oncoming attack. The impact of Kohaku's sickle left a scratch on Sango's Hiraikotsu, with a grunt Sango pushed against her boomerang and pushed her little brother back away from her. But that didn't stop the younger exterminator from pursuing his assault on his sister.

"Kohaku! Kohaku it's me Sango! Your sister! Remember?" She spoke while blocking each of Kohaku's attacks, but just like their previous encounters Kohaku did not respond to his sister's voice.

"Sango!" Shouted Miroku, he made a quick dash towards Sango to help but then he stopped when he felt something wrong. He looked down at his cursed hand, the sacred beads that sealed the wind-tunnel were vibrating, "What the…" Before he could finish his thought, the beads shattered, "Ah?"

No sooner had the beads been shattered that the wind-tunnel in his hand sprang into life. Without the sacred beads to keep the wind-tunnel at bay, the wind-tunnel began to devour everything within its path. Miroku grabbed his wrist in hopes to keep some kinda control of the endless hell-hole in his hand. Everything in the wind-tunnels path was up-rooted, ripped out of the ground and devoured by Miroku's cursed hand.

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome in concern for her friends.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shippo!" Kagome turned around and to her horror she spotted Shippo running for dear life from a pair of demons chasing after him, but to her shock the demons chasing Shippo were the Thunder Brothers, "Hiten… and Maten, the Thunder Brothers!"

"Hahahaha, thought you'd seen the last of us eh little runt!" Chortled Hiten, firing lightning bolts from his staff.

"Kagome, HELP!" Cried Shippo, running as fast as his little legs could go. He reached into his vest and pulled out one of his weapons, he looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Smashing Top!" The little toy top grew large in size while hurdling through the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Bellowed Maten as he opened his mouth and unleashed a fiery blast, the top was incinerated within seconds, "You're little tricks won't save you this time!" He cackled, he opened his mouth and unleashed another blast.

"Shippo, hold on!" Cried Kagome, she reached back for an arrow and readies her bow. She took aim at the Thunder Brothers and fired, but the arrow didn't have its usual pink shimmer. Hiten spotted the arrow and destroyed it with his lightning staff. Kagome blinked in shock, "My arrow…" Then a voice stopped her.

"_Your arrows are useless in my world of nightmares. I control everything that happens in this realm"_ Agramon's voice chuckled from above, _"Poor little Kagome, you're all that's left now and there's no one left to help you." _Kagome looked around to pinpoint where the voice was coming from while reaching for another arrow, the problem was that it was coming from everywhere. "_Your friends are suffering all around you and you're powerless to help them."_ Agramon's voice snickered, _"You're not even half the priestess Kikyo is, Kikyo would never allow innocent people to be captured and suffer like this. You are nothing compared to her."_

Kagome grip on the arrows tip loosened as Agramon's words filtered in her mind. Her own fear was seeping into her heart. Was she really that weak? Was she really that powerless to save the ones she cared about? She then heard the cries of her friends around her, Shippo running for dear life, Miroku gasping to contain the wind-tunnel, Sango fending off her younger brother, and Inuyasha groaning in pain. Hearing their struggles sparked new confidence within the young priestess, Kagome's brown eyes narrowed as she reached for an arrow, loaded her bow, and drew her bow string back.

"Don't bet on it!" She shouted and fires. The sky became illuminated as the arrow rocketed through the air towards one of the large surrounding trees.

Agramon cursed before leaping out of the tree he was hiding in to avoid Kagome's sacred arrow, "Damn you little bitch!" He grabs hold of his silver sash, "DIE!" He shouted whipping his sash towards Kagome.

Kagome reached back for another arrow but as the deadly silk got closer she froze in horror. All she could do was stare like a deer caught in the headlights as the deadly flash of silver came charging towards her at rapid speed.

Before she even had a chance to scream, she heard someone shouting out her name, "Kagome!" Then she felt arms lifting her off the ground and into the air.

Agramon scowled when he saw that his sash attack didn't hit its target. He reared back for another strike only to notice that everything was beginning to change back, he then realized that dodging Kagome's sacred arrow had caused him to lose his concentration, and that was all that was needed to help Inuyasha and the others regain themselves. Agramon cursed and began to refocus his concentration, reinforcing the gang back into their nightmares, when he spots a glowing green beam coming at him. He barely manages to untie his silver sash and block the oncoming attack, the force of the blow sent him flying backwards towards the ground causing him to skid across the ground.

When Agramon went down the area started changing back into the forest once again, Inuyasha and the girls were the first to gather their thoughts, then Kohaku and the Thunder Brothers began to vanish, and Miroku was able to reseal the wind-tunnel with his spirit wards.

Kagome opened her eyes, though she didn't remember closing them, and found herself in the arms of a certain wolf-demon, "Kouga?"

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you." She scanned the others and relief washed over her, "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo. Are you all alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Spoke Inuyasha, keeping a hand on his bleeding chest.

"A little banged up but I'm okay." Reported Sango.

"As am I." Said Miroku.

"Me too," Quipped Shippo, "but what about Ryoko and Ryo-chan?"

"We're okay Shippo." Ryoko answered helping her sister to her feet.

Then Inuyasha spotted Kouga with Kagome in his arms and scowled, "Hey what're you doing here you mangy wolf?"

"What do you think I'm doing here Mutt?" Kouga grunted setting Kagome on her feet.

"You guys please don't start fighting now." Kagome pleaded before turning to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha he just saved me from Agramon's attack."

"Yeah so you might want to show a little gratitude for once, you little ingrate. And in answer to your question, I was already coming to find you guys when I caught Naraku's scent and heard his poisonous insects nearby. So naturally I came here and good thing I did too otherwise Kagome would be dead now."

Inuyasha grimaced, he always hated when he couldn't protect Kagome himself and that someone else had to step in and do it, especially when that someone is his own rival. He reached out and pulled Kagome away from the wolf prince, his eyes not leaving Kouga's, "Yeah well just keep your hands off of Kagome."

"Or you'll kill me with your Tetsusaiga, yeah, yeah I've heard it before dog-breath." Kouga said crossing his arms.

Inuyasha let out a growl and was about to say more when Kagome said warningly, "Inuyasha." Which succeeded in quieting Inuyasha. Kagome face softened and gave Kouga a smile that showed her gratitude, "Thank you Kouga."

Kouga returned the smile, "No problem Kagome."

"Uhh I hate to interrupt you guys but who is that?" Ryo-chan asked pointing up in one direction.

Everyone followed Ryo-chan's and there hovering above the battle ground with his long silver flowing hair dancing delicately in the light breeze was the Western Lord Sesshomaru himself. Agramon groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, he cursed under his breath as he clutched his aching shoulder. He knew right away what that last attack was and whom it came from.

"That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Sango answered.

Ryoko did double take, her eyes widen with shock, "That's Sesshomaru?" She repeated, "That's Inuyasha's older half-brother!"

"Yep."

"Huh, not much of a resemblance." Kouga muttered quietly.

"Not what you expected Ryoko?" Sango asked.

Ryoko shook her head, "Well no. I expected him to look kinda like Inuyasha, but looking at him now I'd say that he's even better looking than Inuyasha is."

Inuyasha, and nearly everyone, almost fell over when he heard what Ryoko had said, "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Just as I said."

Inuyasha and the others turned to Ryo-chan as though expecting her to explain Ryoko's odd behavior, but the young female wolf just held up her hands and shook her head in a 'don't look at me' sorta way.

"Sesshomaru. What an unexpected surprise." Agramon said regaining his calm posture, "I was hoping to have another encounter with you after I've finished off your brother and his friends, but seeing as how everyone is here all at once makes disposing of all of you easier for me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before lowering himself down to the ground, "That's something I can never allow, for the only one permitted to take Inuyasha's life is myself and no one else's."

"Like that's ever happen your arrogant jackass." Inuyasha scoffed at his older brother.

Sesshomaru turned his steely gaze to his younger brother, "Inuyasha I do not require your assistance nor that of your friends. So I advise you to leave now."

"Hey, hey, hold on there Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed, "If anyone's gonna finish off Agramon it's gonna be me."

"I've already encountered Agramon before therefore he is my prey to battle, not yours."

"Oh really? If he's your prey than why ain't he dead then?"

'And Ryoko thinks our fighting is bad.' Kouga snickered, "On second thought I take back what I said about there being no resemblance between them."

"My God. Are they always like this?" Ryo-chan asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Worse." Everybody, but Kouga, responded.

"This is normal behavior between those two but sometimes usually it ends with the two of them trying to kill each other, though it's usually Sesshomaru who tries to kill Inuyasha so he can claim the Tetsusaiga." Shippo explained.

'And I thought I had family issues.' Kouga mused to himself.

Ryoko was about to ask why Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha's sword but then decided that she'd ask about it later. Realizing that this fight was going nowhere she turned to her soul-sister, (I know what you're thinking sis and I agree. So how about we take care of this one quickly?)

Ryo-chan's lips curved into a smirk, (Thought you'd never ask.)

"Why should I allow a lowly half-breed such as yourself to handle a task such as this, when you haven't even fully mastered the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha's ears folded back to his head, "Hey I've already mastered the Windscar and discovered the Backlash Wave all at the same time. In other words I'm more than qualified to take care of this."

"Not while I'm here, you're not."

"Oh yeah."

Miroku cleared his throat, "Uhh actually Inuyasha at the rate this is going I don't think you nor Sesshomaru will have to do anything."

The two puzzled half brothers turned to the monk, "What? Just what hell are you talking about Miroku?"

"He means that Ryoko and Ryo-chan are handling it right now Mutt-face." Kouga answered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned and spotted Ryoko and Ryo-chan charging towards Agramon. Agramon spotted the two girls coming before untying his sash and swinging it towards the two girls, however the girls were prepared, at the right moment the two soul- sisters both veered to the right, avoiding the deadly silk. What they weren't expecting was for the silk sash to suddenly shift and morph into gigantic snake, the giant serpent set its blood red eyes on the two soul-siblings as it reared itself up towering over the girls, hissing dangerously.

Ryo-chan let out an annoyed growl, her black ears folded back to her head, "Why does it always have to be snakes?"

Ryoko shrugged, "Maybe it's some kinda fetish thing or something, I dunno."

"Well whatever the reason is it's pissing me off!" Ryo-chan hissed cracking her knuckles.

Agramon lips curved into a grin, "What's the matter little wolf girl? Is my precious pet making you nervous?" He jeered.

Ryo-chan's eyebrow twitched, "He's so dead." She looked over at Ryoko and without even sending a telepathic thought, Ryoko nodded, (Ready Ryoko?)

(Always.)

"Get them my pet!" Agramon ordered.

Upon his orders the giant snake opened its mouth and hissed, its long fangs gleaming in the sunlight with its forked tongue lashing, Ryo-chan charged towards the limbless reptile, Ryoko following close behind. Ryo-chan's right arm was reared back, her claws glowing bright, and with a single stroke she hacked off the great snakes head just as the serpent was about to strike. Soon after the decapitation of Agramon's pet Ryoko leapt over Ryo-chan and drew her swords just as the wolf girl landed on her feet behind the lifeless serpent, meanwhile the snakes severed head and body thudded to the ground upon contact with the lushes green grass both head and body dissolved into ashes.

Ryoko's twin blades started glowing brightly, "Tiger Blade Barrage!" She swung her twin blades sending a raging storm of claw-like chi blades towards the stunned creation of Naraku.

Agramon's smile quickly turned into shock, he hadn't expected the female wolf to make quick work of his serpent so quickly. But when he saw Ryoko's attack coming straight for him he quickly leapt into the air to avoid getting hit. He then decided that now would be a good time to retreat, but just as he was preparing to disapparate he received a hard 'thwack' on the head by a blue staff that sends him crashing back down to the ground. That object that struck him was Ryo-chan's power pole that had been extended to thirty feet, then within seconds it retracted back to its original length.

Ryo-chan couldn't help but grin as she holstered her staff, "I hope that hurt so much that Naraku also felt it."

"Nice job sis. Now let me finish him off." Ryo-chan nodded and stepped back, Ryoko made a few quick hand gestures before positioning them in front of her. After a few seconds she saw that Agramon had staggered back to his feet and yelled, "Hey Agramon!"

The Demon of Fear opened his eyes and they became as wide as saucers when he spotted Ryoko. She had her hands positioned in front of her but what really caught his attention was the intense red aura that was emitting off of her.

Ryoko opened her eyes and smirked, "Try this!" She shot her hands forward and a burst of fire erupted from her hands.

The flames roared like a dragon's fire blast as it rocketed towards the creation of Naraku's, but Agramon however didn't look the least bit worried. He merely smiled at the massive jet stream of fire heading towards him. Without any concern of any kind Agramon leapt high into the sky to avoid the oncoming fireball and watched as it zoomed under him.

"Damn it, he avoided it!" Cursed Inuyasha, "Looks like I'll have to step in and finish him." He gripped the hilt of his sword and prepared to attack when he was stopped by Sesshomaru, "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?"

"Stop your barking Inuyasha and pay attention to what's happening." Sesshomaru said firmly, 'This battle is far from over.'

"Impressive attack for a white tiger, however your aim leaves much to be desired." Agramon said calmly but he noticed that Ryoko was still grinning, despite that he just avoided her attack, "And just what're you smiling about?"

Ryoko chuckled, "Oh nothing except that I'm looking at a dead demon who's about to become a crispy critter."

"What are you going on about? Your little fireball missed me."

"Oh really?" She said, then she made another quick hand gesture.

Before Agramon could even dwell on Ryoko's last statement, the fireball made an upward u-turn and flew back towards the midair demon of nightmares. By the time Agramon turned and spotted the oncoming attack it was already too late to dodge.

"Oh shit." Agramon could only watch in horror and scream in pure agony as he was engulfed by the flames, in no time at all the latest creation of Naraku was nothing but smoldering ashes.

"She did it."

"Holy crap, she obliterated him." Said Inuyasha.

"More like smoked his ass." Kouga commented.

Ryo-chan turned to her sister, (Damn, you barbequed his ass Sis.)

Ryoko blew the steam emitting from her hands and grinned, (Doing what I can with what I've got.) She chuckled.

Ryo-chan chuckled at her sister's humor as she and Ryoko rejoined the group. Everyone was staring at them in amazement and shock. Inuyasha and his friends stared wide eyed at the two girls, Kouga gave an impressed smile, but Sesshomaru's face held no expression except for a raised eyebrow. He will admit that two new girls do have impressive skills, but the one who really caught his interest was the white-tiger female. Watching her team up with the female wolf and finish off Agramon with that fireball attack sparked his curiosity. He watched while Inuyasha and his friends regrouped with each other but he kept his eyes on Ryoko the whole time. Pretty soon Ginta and Hakkaku had arrived, asking what happened and Kouga filling them in.

Ryo-chan caught Sesshomaru starring at her sister and frowned, 'What the hell's he lookin at?'

"That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed, "I've never seen anybody control a fireball like that before."

"Hey are you some kinda sorceress or something Ryoko?" Hakkaku asked.

Ryoko chuckled and shook her head, "No I'm not a sorceress but I am gifted in the magical arts. As for my fireball attack, believe me it took a while to master that technique."

"It looks no different from my Fox-fire attack." Shippo spoke.

"Yeah except that Ryoko's can actually do some serious damage. Your Fox-fire can barely singe let alone burn anything." Inuyasha quipped.

Shipped grimaced at the half-demon, "How would you know? I bet if you weren't wearing that fire-rat kimono you'd change your tune about my Fox-fire."

"Heh don't flatter yourself you little runt." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, don't pick on Shippo." Kagome scolded before reaching into her backpack for her first aid kit, "Now let's take care of those wounds before they get infected."

"Kagome!"

"Hmm, what's wrong Shippo?"

"There's blood on your shirt!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing up at Kagome.

"What?"

All eyes turned to Kagome as she looked down at her left side where Shippo was pointing. Sure enough there was a base-ball sized blood stain on Kagome's white blouse, but even though there's blood she didn't feel any pain. Kagome lifts up her shirt to inspect the injury but when she did she didn't find one, not a scratch, a blemish, or nothing but blood on her skin.

"It's not mine." She said pulling her shirt back down.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, "So then where did…" He stepped closer and sniffed the air around Kagome. His eyes grew wide when he realized who's blood it really was, he turned his gaze to Kouga, "It's your blood Kouga."

Kouga gave a surprised look and started checking himself for injuries but when he placed a hand on his right side he felt something warm and wet, when he pulled his hand away he saw blood on his fingers. Upon closer inspection he saw why, just under the metal chest plate of his armor was a deep gash on his side, "I didn't know that I was hit. I didn't feel anything."

"But how'd you…" Kagome gasped in realization. Agramon's silk blade must've hit Kouga just as he had saved her from being sliced in half.

"It's okay I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound." Kouga reassured her.

"It looks more serious than a flesh wound." Ginta Said.

Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah it looks real deep."

"I've had worse injuries than this remember."

"I doubt that." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Flesh wound or not I should still treat it." Kagome insisted, just as she opened her first-aid kit for ointment and bandages Ryo-chan stood in front the injured Wolf-Prince and inspected the wound herself.

"I can fix that." She reached out and placed her hands on the wound, upon doing so she was also trying to keep herself from turning red. She glanced up and saw that Kouga was staring at her, she quickly looked away, her cheeks flushing red.

"Ryo-chan what're you doing." Kagome asked the female wolf.

"I wanna try something." Ryo-chan said.

"Ryo-chan let Kagome treat the puny wolf's injuries." Spoke Inuyasha in a huff tone, which earned him multiple growls from the wolves and a painful elbow-jab to the ribs from Ryo-chan herself, nearly knocking the wind right out of him, "Oof! Ohh… what was… that for?"

"What did Ryoko and I tell you about making insulting comments about wolves in front of me?"

"Well you didn't have to... uh!" Inuyasha's rant was interrupted when Ryoko's tail wrapped itself around his neck, "Ryoko… what're… you…"

"At the moment I'm shutting you up before you say something really stupid that would require either me or Ryo-chan to pound you so far into the ground that it would take you a week to get yourself out of." Ryoko said looking over her shoulder at the struggling half-demon, "That and I want you to pay close attention." She said releasing Inuyasha from her tails grip.

Ryo-chan nodded her thanks to her soul-sister and turned back to her task, "Alright here goes." She inhaled through her nose then exhaled through her mouth and concentrated, then her hands began to glow brightly.

Everyone gasped in shock at what was happening save for Ryoko who had a content smile on her face. Within seconds the light vanished and Ryo-chan removed her hands from Kouga's side. Kouga touched the spot where the wound was and to his shock it was gone, there wasn't any pain anymore not even a scar, it was healed. All that remained was the cut in the black leather.

"That better?"

"Much." Said Kouga, then he smiled at her, "Thanks."

Ryo-chan grinned sheepishly, "You're welcome."

"She healed him." Ginta spoke after regaining his voice.

"That's incredible." Hakkaku replied.

Ryoko patted her sister on the shoulder, "Well done sis, you did it. You're healing abilities are getting better."

"Thanks Ryoko."

"Wow! That's unbelievable." Kagome exclaimed excitedly, "I didn't know that you can heal people Ryo-chan."

Ryo-chan shrugged, "You never asked so I never told."

While Kagome and the others consulted with Ryo-chan, Sesshomaru approached Ryoko as stealthily as always then stopped right in front of her. Ryoko was taken aback at the sight of the handsome Western Lord standing in front of her but managed to keep her nerves under control, though it was a bit difficult. Especially with his golden gaze staring intensely at her and her mind repeatedly going over how gorgeous he is, 'Oh my God! He's so godly gorgeous! How can someone like him be related to someone like Inuyasha?'

"Who are you?" He asked coolly.

"My name's… Ry… Ryoko…." She said trying to control her breathing and her heartbeat.

"Ryoko." Sesshomaru repeated, "And where did you come from?"

"From the Western region."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this, he had kept a close watch over the Western lands for countless years even before his father's passing and he'd never seen Ryoko anywhere in that region before. Could she have been carefully eluding him for years without his notice? Somehow he doubted it but then why couldn't he remember seeing her before? Surely someone of Ryoko's description couldn't be that hard to miss. He then turned his gaze towards the female wolf-demon, it was clear that she and the white-tiger shared some kinda connection.

"And what is your affiliation with the female wolf?"

"She's my soul-sister."

"Soul-sister?" He repeated raising an eyebrow again.

"I know it's odd, but we've been friends for over fifty years that over time we became sisters."

"Hmm."

"I'm the idiot! You're the one who nearly bled to death because you were too stupid to notice that you got hit. So who's the real idiot huh, you mangy wolf!"

"Hey shut up you worthless mutt! You're no better than me when it comes to denying your injuries in the middle of a fight!"

Ryoko grimaced when she heard the two rivals bellowing again, "Would you excuse me for a second." She calmly walked over to where the rivals were quarreling and in one quick motion she grabbed them both by the back of the head and bashed them together which made them yelp in aching pain.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha and Kouga exclaimed, holding their throbbing foreheads.

"Holy crap wolf, what the hell's your head made of?" Inuyasha groaned while fighting to hold back tears in his eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing mutt." Kouga replied back.

Then Inuyasha turned to Ryoko, "What the hell did you do that for Ryoko?"

"Because this constant bickering that's going on between you two is really starting to piss me off." Ryoko replied her tail flickering anxiously behind her, "So just be glad that I only knocked your heads together this time because if this keeps up between you two… well lest just say that this'll be an infant's kick compared to next time."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that." Ryoko growled, then she noticed that Ryo-chan was shaking her head at her, (Hey don't make that face at me Ryo-chan. I told you that I was gonna bash their heads together if they didn't quit argueing and you agreed to let me.)

(I know that Sis and that's not what I was indicating. I was shaking my head at them, not you.)

(Oh, sorry.)

(It's okay.)

Seeing this made Sesshomaru chuckle, for it always gave him great pleasure to see his brother suffer, whether it was caused by him or not, but to see another being inflict pain on his brother as he does is considered a worthy collaborator to him. Plus there was something about Ryoko the he was finding intriguing. Then without warning he began slowly circling around the young tigress, observing every detail about her, taking in her scent, all the while Ryoko could feel his white furry pelt brushing against her body. In the back of his mind he was pondering to himself as to why her scent smelled familiar, he was sure that he'd never seen the white-tiger demon before but then why was her scent triggering something in his memory? Meanwhile Ryoko was trying everything she could to maintain control of herself but the feel of Sesshomaru's soft fur on her skin made her shiver involuntarily, it was all she could do to not melt into a puddle.

Then Sesshomaru turned away from her leaving the white-tiger befuddled, "And just… what was that all about?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply the only gesture he made was to his brother, "Know this Inuyasha, Naraku is my prey and I will destroy him when I see him. So you and your friends will do well to stay out of my way when that time comes."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well see about that."

"Tch, what a hard-ass." Said Kouga.

"That's what I said." Said Ryo-chan.

Sesshomaru sneered at his brother but said nothing and went on his way. Then he paused and looked over his shoulder, his golden amber eyes rested on Ryoko's own golden pair. Their eyes mingled as though trying to read what the other was thinking.

(Until we meet again.)

Ryoko was taken aback by what she had just heard, she didn't know what to make of it nor did she know what to even think. Soon she became mesmerized just by watching the Western Lord leave, his long shimmering silver hair swaying in the light breeze behind him, shimmering in the sunlight. Soon it became too much for her that she just collapsed with a thud. The dreamy daze never left her face even with Ryo-chan looking down at her trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Uhh… Ryoko? Ryoko?" Ryo-chan frowned, "Hey! Hey, wake up!" She nudged her with her foot but that didn't work. She even knocked on her head a few time just to get a reaction but even that didn't work, she picked her up by the shoulders, took a deep breath and shouted, "RYOOOOKOOOOO!" But the only thing that did was blow her hair back and make everyone cover their ears. Finally when she realized that nothing was working, she grunted and released her grip on Ryoko's shoulders causing her to flop to the ground, "Great, we've lost her."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: New Allies and New Love Interests

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except Ryo-chan. Ryoko is my best friend's character and she's given me permission to use her character. And Ryo-chan's power pole is from Dragonball Z, I'm just borrowing it plus I added a few more designs to it.

Warning: There is some cursing and some characters maybe a little o.o.c.

( ) Means speaking telepathically

' ' Means thinking

" " Means talking

/ / Means wolf talk

* * *

The battle with Agramon had left everyone banged up with scrapes, cuts, and bruises, but thanks to Ryo-chan's and Ryoko's healing magic everyone who had been injured was healed within seconds, however there were a few injuries that their magic couldn't fix. Like Sango's Hiraikostu, it had sustained battle damages that need repairing immediately.

Miroku's sacred rosary beads couldn't be fixed, but luckily he had a second set of beads in his robes to conceal the wind-tunnel but the spiritual energy within the beads isn't as strong as the ones he was using before therefore they won't hold for very long. He'd even asked Ryoko if her magic could possibly remove the wind-tunnel curse from him or even bind it, but his hopes were diminished when the white tiger said that she couldn't break the curse. Removing the wind-tunnel was beyond her magical limit.

"I'm really sorry Miroku." Ryoko said sadly.

Miroku gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright Ryoko. I was hoping that I could rid myself of this accursed wind-tunnel once and for all but it seems that I'll have to kill Naraku like I originally intended." He placed his non-cursed hand over hers, "I appreciate you trying though."

"Keep that hand where I can see it Monk or I'll tear it off." Ryoko warned dangerously eyeing Miroku's other hand that was inching its way towards her rear end.

Miroku, realizing that he had been caught, just chuckled sheepishly.

Ryo-chan, having overheard the commotion between the two, shook her head, "You know Sango I have to say that it amazes me how you, Kagome, and Inuyasha can put up with someone like Miroku without killing him."

"Are you kidding I've wanted to kill him when he first groped me after I've just met him, but despite Miroku's… bad habits, he is a loyal friend. Even if he is the biggest pervert I've ever met."

Ryo-chan just smiled, "If you say so but don't blame me or Ryoko if we 'accidently' break a bone or two if he gropes us. I still can't believe he asked me to bare his children." She shuddered, "The idea."

"Uhh Ryo-chan you do realize that I'm standing right here." Miroku spoke.

"Your point being?" Ryo-chan said nonchalantly, which made a sweat drop appear on the monk's brow.

"Speaking of Kagome, where is she anyway?" Inuyasha asked looking around for the young school girl and he also noticed that someone else was missing, "And where the hell is that pu…"

"Rrrrr." Ryo-chan growled.

"I mean… where's Kouga?" He corrected himself.

Ryo-chan's ears perked up, "He and Kagome went down to a nearby creek about five minutes ago."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted scrambling to his feet, "You let them go together?! Alone!? Why didn't you go with them to make sure Kagome was safe!?"

"Because Kouga said that he needed a private conversation with Kagome and would bring her back when they're done, and besides Kouga's with her and he'll keep her safe."

"Yeah right, after he kidnaps her and drags her back to his den like before!" He turns to Ginta and Hakkaku, "And what about you two idiots? What're your excuses?" He bellowed, neither wolf answered mainly cause Inuyasha didn't get them time to answer before turning back to Ryo-chan, "I can't believe that you left her alone with him! Who knows what he could be doing with her!"

"Okay first of all, quit yelling cause you're hurting my ears." Ryo-chan said while soothing her ears, "Second I think Kagome's capable of taking care of herself if things get hairy, and third don't you think that if Kouga was planning anything with Kagome that Ryoko and I would've known about it by now? We are telepathic you know."

"Not unless he's figured out a way to block his thoughts from you and Ryoko, thus enabling you two from reading his thoughts and discovering that his true intention was to kidnap Kagome from the start!" Inuyasha bellowed, remarkably completing that whole sentence in one breath.

Ryo-chan and everyone blinked at him, "Okay are you even listening to yourself?"

Inuyasha seemed to have calmed down for a second, "You're right, Kouga's way too stupid to figure out how to block out telepathy."

"Hey!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed, the wolves growled at the half-demon.

Inuyasha ignored them and started sniffing the air, "There they are." But before he could take a step he felt something grab his ankle and make him to fall to the ground. He looked back only to feel something grab both his wrists and his other ankle, pinning him to the ground, "What the hell? Ahh!" He realizes that they're plant roots and the roots were coiling up his arms and legs, making it so that he couldn't get up or even move.

"Inuyasha!" His friends cried out in alarm.

Inuyasha struggles against the vines with all his strength but to no avail, "What the hell's goin on here!?"

"It's no use struggling Inuyasha." Ryoko spoke, "Those vines have been infused with magic and they won't let go until the spell is lifted."

Inuyasha looked over his left shoulder over at Ryoko and growled, "Ryoko! Get these damn things off of me and let me up!"

Ryoko shook her head while grinning, "It's not me doing it."

"What?! It's gotta be you cause who else…" He spots Ryo-chan standing over him, her right hand was held out in front of her and it was glowing, "Ryo-chan? You? How the hell are you doing this?"

"Spend enough time with a demon who's gifted in magic and you tend to learn a trick or two." Ryo-chan grinned.

Sango turned to Ryoko, "You taught Ryo-chan to do magic?"

Ryoko nodded, "Just a few spells. I mean who do you think taught her how to heal?

"Which I thank you for Sis." Ryo-chan nodded to the white tiger-demoness.

Inuyasha pulled at the vines again but the result was the same, he couldn't break free, "Damn it Ryo-chan! Get these damn things off of me!"

"Sorry Inuyasha but you're in no real position to be barking orders at me when you can't even move. And just so you know Kagome asked me and Ryoko to make sure that you don't going barging in on their conversation."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock. Did he hear right? "What?! Why would Kagome ask you two to …"

"If you remember back to last week, Kouga mentioned to Kagome that he wanted to talk to her about something important." Ryoko said.

Inuyasha grimaced, "Yeah I remember but that still doesn't mean…" He was cut off by a punch to the head, "AAHHH! That hurt!"

"Well duh moron. You expected it to tickle?" Ryoko countered, she could hear snickering coming from Shippo, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"And considering what you were gonna say afterwards you were gonna get punched anyways, whether it was done by Ryoko or me." Ryo-chan said.

Inuyasha growled, he was starting to think that having two telepathic demons in their group wasn't such a great idea after all, "Well would you mind explaining what was so damn important that that stupid wolf couldn't say what he had to say to Kagome in front of the rest of us?" He was given another punch to the head, this time dealt by Ryo-chan, "Ahh! Would you stop doing that!?"

"If you don't quit making insulting remarks towards wolves then you'll keep receiving punishments more painful than any of Kagome's 'sit' commands can deliver." Ryo-chan explained.

"Alright fine!" He grunted, "So what was so damn important that Kouga couldn't say what he had to say to Kagome infront of us?"

"We can't tell you."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because Kouga said that he wanted it to talk to Kagome 'alone', and what he has to say to her is between the two of them. That's why Kagome agreed to let him have a word with her alone before he left." Ryoko said.

"Plus it's not our place to tell." Ryo-chan added.

"Oh cut the crap you two." Inuyasha snapped, "I know that you two know what's going on, with the way you keep flaunting those telepathy powers of yours."

Ryoko's amber eyes narrowed, "Hey watch it dog-boy or you're gonna find yourself without a tongue in the next five seconds."

"Or other certain parts of your body." Ryo-chan added, she heard light whimpers come from Miroku and the two male wolves, "And FYI, we don't 'flaunt' our telepathy around. Do you have any idea how hard it is keeping everyone's thoughts out of your own mind all the time?"

"If you don't like hearing other peoples thoughts then you shouldn't have become telepathic in the first place. Or better yet why don't you just…" He was interrupted when another vine coiled around Inuyasha's head and gagged his mouth.

"Nicely done sis." Ryoko praised the she-wolf.

"Thanks." She turned to Inuyasha, "I'll take the spell off when Kouga and Kagome come back and when you've calmed down." The only reply she got was an angry mumble, "Don't make me ask Ryoko to use that mute spell on you again, cause I will and she will."

It was amazing how quickly Inuyasha's thrashing and mumbling stopped.

"He'll bring her back Inuyasha, so stop griping." Ryoko noticed that Shippo was looking at her with big green eyes and said, "Don't even think about it Shippo. The answer's still no."

Shippo folded his little arms across his chest and frowned.

"Remind me never to piss them off." Ginta whispered to Hakkaku.

"Ditto." Hakkaku agreed.

* * *

Down by the creek Kagome was on her knees dipping her hands in the clear water then she brought her cupped hands up to her lips and took a drink, "Ahh that was good." She looked over at the young leader of the wolf clan, who was cleaning dried blood off his armor with a wet cloth, "Are you sure that you're alright Kouga?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome. Ryo-chan's healing magic really did the trick. I feel fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"That's good." Then she cleared her throat, "So uh… Kouga, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something. Something important?" She said feeling more nervous than she had been a few seconds ago.

"Yeah I did. Uh… oh boy how can I say this without sounding like an idiot?" He muttered to himself. He could sense that she was nervous, he was too but he wouldn't let it show, "Well I want to talk about us." He said which made Kagome stiffen, "Well you know how I feel about you Kagome and how I always say 'you're my woman' and all that?"

Kagome nodded. She had a feeling that this is what he wanted to talk about, he probably wants to make it official. She felt her stomach sink down to the ground, she knew that she had to tell him how she really felt right now before it gets too far out of hand. She just hoped that Kouga didn't take it too hard.

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking about it and I just wanted to say that I…"

"Kouga." Kagome spoke, "Before you say anything else, can I just say something first? I know what you have to say is really important but I really have to say this now before this goes any further." She gave him a pleading smile.

Though Kouga really wanted to finish what he was going to say, he decided to let Kagome talk, "Okay, go ahead."

Kagome took a deep breath, here goes, "Okay first of all I just wanna say that I do like you Kouga, and I know that you really like me too, but I don't have any romantic feelings for you. I just consider you a friend and I've wanted to tell you that but I could never figure out on how to break it to you gently without hurting you and that's the last thing I wanted to do because you don't deserve it. Plus every time you show up you and Inuyasha start fighting and it just made it that much harder to tell you and I… I just… I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend, please understand that."

There was a long silent pause for a moment and neither Kagome nor Kouga spoke a single word. Although Kagome felt relieved that she finally got all of that off her chest but then it soon dawned on her that maybe she'd said too much all at once. She glanced at the Wolf Prince who hadn't spoken a single word.

"Kouga? Are you okay?" Kouga didn't respond, 'Oh no.' She thought, "C'mon Kouga, say something please."

"Uhh… what can I say? Other then you basically took the words right out of my mouth."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, "Oh Kouga I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen but I…" She opened her eyes and looked at Kouga, "Wait… what?"

"You took the words out of my mouth." Kouga repeated.

"You mean... you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" He smiled, "This is what I wanted to talk to about the last time we met but due to the circumstances of that day I didn't get a chance to."

Kagome blinked, "You did?"

He nodded, "I've known for a while that you only like me as a friend and nothing more but I was hoping that maybe I could get passed that and be more than that. I know how that sounds but you can't blame a guy for trying right?"

"But if you knew all along then why'd you continue to pursue me and call me your 'woman' and all that?"

He shrugged, "I'm a guy Kagome. When do guys ever take 'No' for an answer the first time?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but nothing came and in a way she knew that it was true, "I guess you're right."

"And I started to realize that what I was doing to you was the same thing that I'm going through with Ayame, and that's not fair to you. So uhh… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry that it took me this long to accept that you only like me as a friend and… for the trouble I've put you through. Kidnapping you, throwing you around at my den, and putting you in danger."

"It's okay Kouga, I know why you did it. You were just trying to protect your tribe and I completely understand." She smiled, "I do have one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me as your woman anyway? Was it because of my ability to sense the jewel shards?" She asked

The wolf leader could hear a bit of firmness in the young miko's voice, "In the begin that was the reason why I claimed you as my woman I'll admit that, but that all changed once I started to get know you and see the kind of woman you really are and that's what attracted me to you."

"But you don't know me Kouga."

"Maybe not as well as your friends know you but I know enough about you."

"How so?" She asked though part of her wasn't sure if really wanted to know what the wolf Prince thought of her.

"I know that you're a brave, loyal and compassionate young woman who's not afraid to do what she believes is right. Who's also not afraid to put herself in danger to save her friends. I know that you're smart, funny, really pretty and you've got a lot of spunk. Which I find attractive in a girl and that's why I fell for you in the first place." He grinned.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. Was that really how he saw her? "I'm not any of those things Kouga."

"Yes you are, I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true. Plus I seen it myself numerous times, and if anyone says otherwise or can't see it for themselves then they're idiots."

Kagome tries to hide her smile but she couldn't. 'Why can't Inuyasha say things like that?' She wondered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't get me wrong Kagome, I really did care about you and I still do, it's just that now you don't have to hear me go on about claiming you as my 'woman' and all that."

"I know you do Kouga and I understand." She smiled, "So does this mean that we won't see you around anymore?"

Kouga let out a chuckle, "Heh, like you can get rid of me that easily? Just cause I'm not claiming you as my woman anymore doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore. I still have to avenge the deaths of my brethren that were killed by Kagura," then his smile turned into a scowl, "but I also want Naraku to pay for the lives that were lost in the war between the wolf clans fifty years ago. Now that I know that he's the one responsible for the whole mess, I won't rest until he is dead and gone for good. Him and that wind-bitch Kagura."

Kagome nodded in understanding, she knew that Kouga wanted revenge against Naraku. They all did, especially Inuyasha. That was probably the only thing that the two stubborn males had in common without question. She just wished that the two could just put their prides aside and work together.

"But what about Ayame?"

"What about her?"

"Well aren't you guys… you know…?"

"I am **NOT** engaged. How many times do I have to say that?" He said, trying to keep his frustration in check.

"But she said that you…"

'Oh here we go again.' Kouga sighed while massaging his temples as though he had a headache, which he was getting close to having one, "It was a long time ago and she was just a little girl. But I'm still not marrying some spoiled bratty little girl who thinks that she's entitled to be my wife just because she's the Elders granddaughter."

"Well... maybe if you spent some time with Ayame and got to know her a little better, then you'll see that she's not all that bad." She suggested. She could've sworn she saw a sweat drop appear on the wolf's brow.

"I've already spent more than enough time with her this past week to know enough about her and that the marriage ain't gonna workout. Mostly because I don't love her, hell I don't even like her. The only reason she wants to mate with me is cause I'm not just the leader of my tribe... but I'm also a Prince, and by marrying me means she can become the alpha female of the wolves. And she's using the 'Lunar Rainbow promise' as leverage because that's all she wants. And that's not what I want in a mate."

Kagome was flabbergasted by what she just heard, "You're… a Prince?" He nodded, "I thought that you…"

"You thought that I used that jewel shards in my arm and legs to take control of the Wolf Tribe?" He cut in.

"I wasn't going to say…" She didn't know what to say, "Kouga... I didn't…"

He held up his hand, "It's okay Kagome. You're not the only one to think that." He took a calming breath before continuing, "Look I really don't want to get into a discussion about Ayame or that stupid lunar rainbow thing cause it's only gonna piss me off even more."

Kagome hadn't meant to upset the wolf but on the one hand she started to feel a sense of relief for some reason.

When she first met Ayame she was, to say the least, shocked and a little displeased to learn that Kouga was 'engaged' to another woman. When she asked Kouga about it he claimed that he didn't remember ever making a promise like that. She really didn't know what to think, other than how could Kouga forget making such a promise? She also didn't know what to make of Ayame other than being stubborn and tenacious, but there was something else about the female wolf just made her feel uncomfortable, and she was sure that it wasn't jealousy. Something about the fiery-haired wolf-demoness just rubbed her the wrong way. Now she understood what he meant by his earlier statement about the way he was treating her.

She reached out and touched his arm, "I'm sorry Kouga, I didn't mean to pry."

Her touch was enough to calm him down, though he was surprised that she was apologizing, "Don't worry about it Kagome. It's okay." He assured her with a smile, "So… are we good?"

"I think that's supposed to be my question to you." Then she smiled, "Yeah, we're good." Then she hugged the wolf and he hesitantly hugged her back, though she knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to like it when they got back but she didn't care, she was allowed to hug her friends if she wanted to. Then the two pulled away, "We should probably head back before Inuyasha starts throwing a fit."

"I think it's already too late for that but you're probably right. No doubt he thinks that I took you back to my den or something worse." Kagome nodded, that's exactly what Inuyasha would think, "Heh I bet the mutt will be happy to hear that I ain't gonna be chase'n after you anymore."

"So will Ryo-chan."

"Huh? Ryo-chan?"

"Uh…" Kagome's face paled, realizing that she'd said that out loud and that Kouga had heard her, "Uh nothing. I didn't say anything."

"But you just said…"

"You must be hearing things cause I didn't say anything. Now come on, let's get back." She said before speed walking back to the camp, leaving a dumbfounded wolf staring after her before following her.

* * *

The next morning there was a lot of tension in the air. A lot more than usual.

Inuyasha had calmed down a bit from last night but he was still pissed that not only was Kagome alone with Kouga for almost a half an hour but she'd asked Ryo-chan and Ryoko to keep him from interfering. And he definitely wasn't happy that the wolf and his pests were still hanging around.

When Kouga came back with Kagome to the camp he immediately demanded to know what went on between the two. Of course it didn't help when the young wolf leader started laughing because he was still bound to the ground by the magic roots. Kagome had insisted that nothing happed and that all they did was talk, even the girls confirmed that that's all they did was talk.

However the half-demon wasn't convinced, especially since he could smell the others scent on each other.

It took about an hour before he'd calmed down enough that Ryo-chan finally took the spell off but only if he promised not to attack Kouga once he was free and she made the wolf promise not to agitate him any further for the rest of the night.

He'd asked again later that night when Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, looking disappointed for some reason. Once again Kagome explained that absolutely nothing happened and all that she and Kouga did was talk and she told him that she told Kouga that she only liked him as a friend not as a 'mate' and that the wolf accepted it.

It did make him happy knowing that the wolf had finally got it through his thick head that Kagome was never going to be his woman but he was still gonna keep his eye on him anyway. Guys like that don't just give up that easily. Plus he still needed the wolf to fork over his jewel shards.

Throughout the whole morning he kept watch over his rival and so far the wolf hadn't made any of his known advances towards Kagome, in fact he and his comrades had spent the whole morning with Ryo-chan. Chatting and playing with the wolves. He gave a grunt, he knew that Kouga was just amusing the female wolf with his 'charm' but as long as stayed away from Kagome then what did he care.

After breakfast things started to go their usual route, then Inuyasha noticed that Kouga and his wolves were gone, much to his delight, but something else was missing, make that someone else.

"Hey Ryoko, where's Ryo-chan?"

"She's with Kouga."

"Hmm I'm surprised you didn't tag along to make sure he didn't try anything funny with her."

'Here we go again' She thought, "Inuyasha I thought you would've learned by now that Ryo-chan's capable of taking care of herself. After all she whooped your ass when you fought her."

"She did not 'whip' my ass! We didn't even finish the fight because Kouga stepped in. In fact that fight didn't even count at all."

"Oh yeah, how so?" She grinned.

"I… it… it just didn't okay! So just drop it!"

"Alright, alright calm down dogboy. No need to get your pants wedged in your butt." She snickered, "And anyways I thought you'd have a little more faith in Kouga after last night. After all he did keep his word and brought Kagome back after talking to her and he's not chasing after Kagome anymore so that's gotta count for something right?"

Inuyasha grunted in response, even though it was true he still didn't trust the male wolf.

"Speaking of which let's meet up with Kagome and the others. There's something we need to talk about."

"Aren't you gonna wait for Ryo-chan to get back?"

Ryoko shook her head, "She's having the same discussion with Kouga." Inuyasha just looked at her oddly.

A few minutes later…

"You want us to… WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You heard me, we all should work together to defeat Naraku." Ryoko repeated.

"I think your brains still fried from Agramon's nightmare torture thing because you're nuts if you think I'm ever gonna team up with that walking flea-bag." Inuyasha stated crossing his arms.

"Watch it dog-boy." Ryoko felt a vein twitch in her forehead, she took a deep breath, "Look I know that you two can't stand one another for whatever reason and to be honest I don't give a rats ass. And it's not like I'm asking you guys to hold hands and be BFF's."

"What the hell is a BFF?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means 'Best Friends Forever'." Ryoko answered.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I heard Kagome use it once and she explained what it means." She cleared her throat, "Look the point is we all have a common enemy and we all want Naraku and his demons dead before he finds all the jewel shards and takes anymore lives, but we can't do it alone. We need to put aside our pride and our differences and work together. By working together we increase our strengths and our chances at putting an end to this hellish nightmare once and for all."

"I agree." Miroku spoke.

"So do I." Sango nodded.

"Me too." Kagome agreed.

"I agree too." Shippo said.

Inuyasha's doggy ears twitched, "Oh so everybody agrees huh? And let me guess, you want us to team up with Sesshomaru too?"

'HELL YES!' Ryoko shrugged, "If his reason for going after Naraku is the same as ours then why not? It'll just increase our chances at destroying Naraku." She said calmly.

"But I thought wanted revenge against Sesshomaru." Shippo spoke.

Ryoko remained silent for a while, "I thought I did too… but now I'm not so sure. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Well don't think too much about it Ryoko cause you'll only give yourself a headache." Said Inuyasha, "And any case there's no way Sesshomaru would ever consider teaming up with us to defeat Naraku, he's not the type to play nice with others and as you saw yesterday we're not exactly a close-knit family."

"Really? And here I thought the death threats were your guy's way of showing brotherly love." Ryoko replied dryly.

Inuyasha grimaced, "And we especially don't need the mangy wolf or his pests taggin along either." Inuyasha stated, "All we really need from him are the sacred jewels shards that are crammed in his scrawny legs."

"Oh not this again."

"Hey I'm just saying that those shards would be better off with us then with an idiot who's just wasting their power running all over the place like a headless chicken."

"That's what you said when you tried to get me and Ryo-chan to hand over our jewel shards." She said, "And has it ever occurred to you that maybe having the jewel shards is part of a strategy?"

"What kind of a strategy?"

"Think about it. Naraku's looking for the jewel shards to complete the Shikon Jewel right?" He nods, "So maybe Kouga knows that possessing shards of the jewel will eventually lead Naraku to him. After all he can't complete the jewel without all the pieces."

"Heh, as if that moron is smart enough to figure that out." Inuyasha muttered, "And that's a stupid strategy. If we wait for Naraku to come to us for the remaining shards, he'll be too powerful to stop and we'll all be dead."

"And that's why we need to combine all our strengths to take down the bastard. I don't get why you're having a hard time understanding what I'm telling you."

Inuyasha wanted to argue but he knew that there was no sense in arguing with the white-tiger at that point. He wouldn't get any help from his friends either cause they already voiced that they agree with her. So he did what he always did when he was beaten verbally, he went over to the closets tree or rock and sat on the ground with a 'hmph' with his hands tucked into his long sleeves and grunted.

Ryo-chan came walking back to the group with a small smile on her face, she noticed Inuyasha sitting under a tree, "I take it that he didn't take the idea very well?"

"About as well as to be expected." Ryoko said with a slight shrug, "How'd it go with Kouga?"

"About the same, he wasn't too keen on the idea either but he said that he'd think about it but he's not making any promises. At least he didn't do that." She pointed over her shoulder at Inuyasha who still looked pouty.

"Well… it's a start."

(Where is he anyway?)

(He left with his wolves to get his armor fixed, but he said that he'll meet up with us at Kaede's village cause I told him that's where we'd be.) Ryoko nodded.

"What? You wanna go back home again?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Both Ryoko and Ryo-chan looked over to where Inuyasha was still sitting and saw Kagome kneeling next to him with her hands up in defense.

"Calm down Inuyasha, there's no need to get upset. It's just for a couple of days at the most." Kagome tried to reason.

"Incase you've forgotten we're on a quest to find Naraku and the jewel shards, or don't you even care about that?"

"Of course I care!" She countered, "But I have to study for a very important exam that I have to take for school."

"Exam?" He repeated, looking at Kagome oddly, "What's that mean?"

"It's short for 'examination', it also means a test."

Inuyasha gave a displeasing look, "Huh, 'it's means a test' she says."

Everyone else watched from the side, making sure to stay out of the 'discussion' between the half-demon and the young priestess.

"Does this happen alot?" Ryoko asked.

"Sometimes it varies but this how it usually starts out when Kagome asks to go home for a while." Miroku explained.

"But why does she need to ask Inuyasha for permission to go home? If she needs to go home then why doesn't he just let her? Why make a big deal out of it?"

"Because Inuyasha believes that finding the jewel shards and Naraku are far more important than anything right now." He turned his gaze back to the arguing couple.

"And Kagome's the only one who can sense the jewel shards and that's why he gets… annoyed whenever she wants to go back to her home." Sango added, "I just wish that Inuyasha would stop making things more complicated for Kagome than they already are."

"It'd be easier if Kagome could just stay with us all the time." Shippo said.

Ryoko nodded, "I understand that but doesn't he know that humans have their limits? I mean no offence to you guys but even I know that humans can only go on for so long before they collapse from exhaustion."

"Same thing goes for half-demons too. Even demons have their limits." Ryo-chan added.

"He knows, he just doesn't care." Miroku said.

"C'mon Inuyasha, just gimme three days at the most."

"Three days?! Why do you need three days for a stupid test?"

"I have to review first before taking the actual test." Kagome explained.

"Is that the only reason why you wanna go back home and stay for three days? Do you really like these 'tests' of yours that you wanna waste three days preparing for?"

"Agh! You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

"Actually Inuyasha a little time off will do us all some good." Miroku spoke as he approached to couple.

"Not you too Miroku." Groaned Inuyasha.

"Yes, as much as I want to continue our search, it's also best that we not overextend ourselves. Also I need to get my sacred beads fixed. The ones I'm using to hold my wind-tunnel at bay won't hold for very long and I want to make sure that my wind-tunnel wasn't injured during that battle with Agromon." He said seriously.

Sango cleared her throat, "I also need three days so that I can go back to my village."

"The village of the Demon-slayers?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I need to get repairs done on my Hiraikostu." She glanced at her weapon strapped to her back. Yesterday's battle replayed in her mind.

Inuyasha knew that it would be pointless. And he also knew that they were right and that their reasons were just. He just hated waiting around doing nothing while Naraku was growing stronger by the day.

"Three days." He says, "But that's all."

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha agreed cause it meant that she could go home, yet she couldn't help but wonder why he'd given in so easily.

Moments later Sango and Miroku mounted on Kilala, Sango agreed to drop him off at his master's hut along the way to her village, "We'll meet you back at Kaede's village in three days. Let's go Kilala." The two-tailed fire cat mewed and took off into the sky.

"Ya know I have to say that that's impressive." Ryo-chan commented.

"What that a cute little kitty like that can turn into a giant saber-toothed cat that can fly?" Ryoko asked.

"No, that Sango trusts Miroku enough to let him sit behind her."

"Good point."

"Ryoko! Ryo-chan, c'mon we're leaving!" Kagome called.

"Coming." Both replied before following the others down the pathway.

* * *

"Huff… huff…. Huff… huff…"

A middle-aged man made a desperate race down the mountains path. He wore a ragged brown tunic but no shoes, he was dirty, tired, but above all… terrified. The path down the mountains was filled with mist, making visibility difficult to maneuver. But he didn't care he had to escape the mountains. He looks over his shoulder to see if anything or anyone was following him but found nothing.

"I think I'm safe for now."

But that small reassurance was soon deflated when he suddenly crashed into a large body and stumbled backwards to the ground. When he looked up his whole body shook with fear. A large obese man wearing an oversized tunic stood before the frightened man on the ground, half of his face was hidden by his long shaggy hair, he appeared to be a sage but there was an ominous presence about him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, spare me!"

The sage pointed his staff at the cowering man, "I took you in as my apprentice when I found you suffering from exposure and hunger and you have the gall to flee from your training." He stated coldly, "You told me that you were forced to fight in the war, but you didn't want to die a miserable death. Isn't that right?"

"Please Sage, I beg you to forgive me." He pleaded.

"You were sick of the world." The Sage spoke, "That's why I agreed to bring you to Togenkyo, to train you to be a sage." He hissed.

"I don't want to be a sage anymore. Please just let me go. I can't stand this eerie place anymore." The man pleaded.

The sage gave a wicked grin, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth, "Heh pitiful fool."

He pulled out a gourd from his tunic and pulled the cork out with his teeth before pointing the gourd at the trembling man. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came from the gourd and started pulling the man off the ground and towards the Sage. As he was being sucked towards the gourd his body started to shrink smaller and smaller until he was swallowed by the gourd completely. The Sage laughed softly as he re-corked the gourd then made his way down the path.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ryoko, Ryo-chan, and Shippo continued walking down the path until they came across the base of the mountain surrounded by heavy fog with a nearby stream. Inuyasha and the girls came to a stop with Kagome and Shippo following suit.

"Wow look at this heavy fog." Said Kagome

"It doesn't feel like normal fog, in fact this whole area doesn't feel right." Ryo-chan spoke.

"Since when does fog surrounding a mountain ever inspire confidences?" Ryoko asked.

"Point taken."

Shippo went over to the stream and spotted something floating in the water, "What's that?" He reached out and pulled out a peach, but as he stared at the water-logged fruit, he sees that there's something wrong, "This is the creepiest looking fruit I've ever seen."

Ryoko looks at the fruit and gasped, "A human faced fruit." This caught the others attention.

"Human faced fruit?" Kagome repeated.

"A fruit that resembles a human face. That means that it came from Ninmenka."

"Ninmenka?"

"Who the hell is Ninmenka?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not a 'who' but more of a 'what'. Ninmenka is a demon tree that uses humans for nourishment, which is why the fruit it bears look like human faces."

"It's gotta be close by and judging by the number of peaches floating down the stream, it's gotta be huge." Ryo-chan said watching more and more human faced peaches float down stream.

"Huh." Inuyasha grunted, "With all the battles going on around here, there wouldn't be any shortage of bodies for fertilizer."

"That maybe true but from what I can tell there's no fighting going on in the deep mountains." Ryoko pointed out.

"She's right. This area smells of dead men but it's not the result of a battle or war that I'm familiar with." Ryo-chan pointed out.

"C'mon." Kagome said, "Let's go check it out." She started heading up the trail.

Inuyasha gave her a questionable glance, "I thought you said you were going home?"

"I'd be too worried to study anyway. Besides I still got three days till the test."

"So much for taking a break." Shippo said from his perch on Ryo-chan's shoulder.

"Oh quit whining and let's go." Ryoko said as she and Ryo-chan followed after the young priestess, leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Hey! You forgetting something?!" Inuyasha yelled, "You can't just ignore me!"

"Stop dawdling, I'm in a rush!" Kagome called back.

"If you don't want to get left behind then get that ass moving dog boy!" Ryo-chan called out.

"Let's hurry and get this over with." Said Shippo.

"Hmph, some friends." Inuyasha grunted.

"Oh just shut up and move it before I come back there and drag you!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the base of the mountain where the human faced fruit were dropping from a cliff high above.

"Great Goddess Okami, it's huge!" Ryo-chan exclaimed.

"Holy Hell! I've never seen a demon tree that big." Ryoko said, "It must've devoured hundreds of human souls by now."

"Ugh, the smell death is strongest here and there's also the sickening aroma of peaches." Ryo-chan stated covering her nose, "It's starting to make me sick."

"Hey if you're gonna be sick then point that way sis."

Without waiting for a plan, Inuyasha leapt up and began making his way up the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Inuyasha responded looking over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go up there and chop down that demon tree."

"Well hang on, we'll go with you." Ryoko called after him.

"Don't bother!" He called back, "I ain't wasting time waiting for you girls to catch up and I ain't carrying a sick wolf up the mountain neither. Besides this won't take long!"

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Ryo-chan asked.

"Inuyasha wants to get this over with before the sun sets." Shippo spoke, "The lunar month starts tonight."

"Lunar month?" Kagome repeated before gazing up at the sky. Her eyes widen with horror when she spotted the nearly non-existing moon in the darkening sky, "Oh no tonight's the new moon!"

* * *

At the top of the cliff where the demon tree is rooted, the same Sage from before walks up to the tree and starts pouring a wine colored liquid from his gourd at the base of the tree. As he's pouring more human faced fruit appear on the branches. However the Sage doesn't look pleased with the fruit.

"Damn. No fruit of longevity!" He cursed reaching up for one of the peaches then eats it, "I tire of eating these sub-standard fruits."

Inuyasha reaches the top of the cliff and spots the Sage as he's turning to leave, "Are you the one who's feeding souls to this demon tree?"

The sage looks over his shoulder, "Who wants to know?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, 'I don't pick up any demon scent from him, but he reeks of dead men.'

"What do you want with me?" The Sage asks as he turns to face the angry half-demon.

"I ain't gonna waist my time talking to you!" Inuyasha snarled, "But I am gonna chop down that damn tree! So stay out of my way or else…" He says reaching for his sword.

"Or else what?"

"I'll hack you down as well!" He drew his sword and charged towards the obese sage. He swung his sword and hit the sage in the stomach but the Tetsusaiga bounced off the protruding belly as though it were rubber. Inuyasha was forcibly pushed back but quickly regained his footing, 'What the hell? His fat belly deflected my Tetsusaiga.' He tightened his grip on the hilt, "Okay then… try my WINDSCAR!" He swung his sword and unleashed the attack.

This time the sage lifted his staff and a bunch of yellow flowers were released from the staff and into the air. When the flowers made contact with the Windscar, the sage pushed his staff forward which then threw the Windscar back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumped out the way in the nick of time but the attack still hit the edge of the cliff where he was standing.

'Damn it! That didn't work either.'

* * *

"You mean Inuyasha's human cycle is tonight!?" Ryoko exclaimed, "Why didn't you mention that sooner?" 'More importantly why hadn't Ryo-chan and I picked up on that?'

"I completely forgot that tonight was the new moon." Kagome defended, "Honest I swear."

"That explains why Inuyasha's in a rush." Ryo-chan shook her head, "That stupid arrogant idiot!"

"Easy sis, let's just get up there and help him out before he gets himself killed. From what it sounds he's already starting a fight with whoever's up there. After that then we can bitch at him for his idiocy."

Ryo-chan thought about it for like two seconds then nodded, "Works for me."

"Alright let's go." Ryoko walked over to Kagome and draped her arm around her shoulders, "Hang on tight okay."

"Okay."

Without wasting another second Ryoko leapt into the air with Ryo-chan following close behind with Shippo in her arms. But strangely enough the tiger and the wolf were not leaping from one stone protrusion to another as Inuyasha had done. In fact… they were flying.

"Whoa you guys can fly?" Shippo exclaimed surprised.

"Yep, it comes in handy when needed." Ryo-chan grinned.

"That's so cool!"

About half way up the cliff Ryoko and Ryo-chan look up just in time to see the Inuyasha's windscar attack hit the edge of the cliff above them. The end result destroyed the cliffs edge and sent chunks of rock and boulders falling towards them.

"Look out!" Ryo-chan shouted.

"Take cover!" Ryoko called as she dodged and avoided the falling debris. Any other time this would be considered target practice or just another obstacle, but because she was carrying someone that's a human, she had to consider their safety. Then she spotted a ledge that was clear of the falling rubble, "Ryo-chan this way!" She flew towards the ledge with Ryo-chan close behind but when they land they soon found themselves falling down a hole.

* * *

"So you're a demon are you? And a foolish one." The sage declared, "I don't know where you came from but did you really thing that you could defeat a sage?"

"Huh? You're a sage?" Inuyasha questioned, finding it hard to believe that this disgusting blob is really a sage.

"Yes." The sage reached back for his gourd, "I am the Sage of Togenkyo, Tokajin!" He popped the cork of his gourd off with his thumb and pointed it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched in disbelieve as the gourd suddenly grew larger in size, "The gourd is getting bigger!" And it wasn't just the gourd that was getting bigger, the sage, Tokajin, was also getting bigger too.

"Wrong!" Tokajin said looking down at Inuyasha, "It's not getting bigger, you're shrinking."

Inuyasha didn't understand what that meant until he looked his right and found his Tetsusaiga on the ground next to him, only it was ten times larger than him now, "My Tetsusaiga…" He looked around and found that it was true, he had been shrunk to miniature size, "Damn it, it's no illusion!" He turned back to Tokajin, "Are you telling me that you really are a sage?"

"Stop making me repeat myself!" Tokajin said with a wicked grin while kneeling down.

"If you really are a sage then why do you stoop to this?"

Tokajin's grin spread further, "Would you like to go inside to find out?"

"What?"

Still holding the gourd, Tokajin removed his thumb from the opening and Inuyasha was then sucked into it within seconds, then the cork flew into the hole and sealed it.

Tokajin laughed wickedly, his beady eyes eyeing the gourd with glee, "Ha ha ha ha ha. This demon will make excellent fertilizer for Nimenka."

* * *

Kagome, Ryoko, Ryo-chan, and Shippo all sat up groaning from their unexpected fall. Turns out the 'ledge' they landed on was actually a roof of branches that hid a set of stone stairs leading down to an open room.

"Ugh, is everyone alright?" Kagome asked.

"I'm okay Kagome." Shippo said.

"Still breathing." Ryoko replied.

Ryo-chan grunted, "Slight headache but I'm alright, but remind me to kick Inuyasha's butt when this is over. I don't care if he's half-demon or human at the time."

"I'll help ya."

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"My backpack! It's gone!"

(Jeez for a second there I thought she was being mauled or something.) Ryoko said.

(Ryoko.)

(What?)

"I must've dropped it while we were avoiding the rocks! And the jewel shards are in there!"

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll find it as soon as we get out of here." Ryo-chan assured her.

"Where are we anyway?"

"It looks like someone's hidden mansion or something."

"Hey look at that." Shippo pointed at a large box in the center of the room, "I wonder what that is."

Kagome and Shippo gathered around and looked. Inside the box was a tiny model human village, complete with trees, huts, some mountains, and a forest. Ryo-chan and Ryoko walked over to the far corner of the room where they see a variety of weapons leaning against the wall.

"Look at this. Swords, spears, axes, bow and arrows?"

Ryo-chan saw an open wooden box containing more weapons inside and something else, "And battle armor? These are weapons that belong to human soldiers, but judging by their condition they haven't been used in a long time."

Kagome let out a gasp when she spotted a tiny man walking into one of the huts, "Ryoko, Ryo-chan come here look at this!" The girls came over and were shocked at what Kagome was pointing at, "It's a man!"

"Look there's more." Shippo pointed out. They all watched as more tiny men came into view, just going about their business as though nothing was out of the ordinary, "Do they actually live here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ryoko shrugged then she felt something nudging her side, she looked down and saw the pouch containing the two jewel shards was growing larger, "Ah! The jewel shards are getting bigger!"

Ryo-chan pulled out her own pouch, "So is mine."

"Look the miniature village is growing larger too!" Shippo says.

At that moment Ryoko realized what was happening, "It's not the village that's getting bigger… we're shrinking!" They were all lifted off the ground and pulled into the box of the miniature village, into a swirl of light. Leaving behind Ryoko's and Ryo-chan's pouches outside the box in their places.

They crashed landed inside the miniature village and were shrunk down in size.

Kagome sat up and looked around, "Where are we now?"

"Hey Look!" Shippo pointed to a man walking down a path and another one going the opposite way, the men didn't seem to notice one another nor did they seem to acknowledge their presence, "Those are the tiny men that we saw walking around."

"Then that means…"

"That we're inside the miniature village too." Ryo-chan concluded.

"What'll we do?!" Shippo panicked, "Do we have to live here for the rest of our lives?!"

Kagome stood up looking determined, "We have to find a way out of here. I'm worried about Inuyasha! Not to mention the jewel shards."

"But how do we get out of here?!" Shippo exclaimed from Kagome's shoulder.

"Look let's not panic, let's just ask those men over there." Ryoko said pointing at the men sitting under a nearby tree, "See if they can give us any information about what the hell's going on here and if there's a way to get out of here."

"I'm with that." Ryo-chan agreed.

They walked over to the tree where the men were sitting around under it. They were all sitting in the lotus position meditating, when the girls and Shippo approached them no one looked up or even seemed to notice them.

"Excuse me, could you explain what you're all doing here?" Kagome asked the men but none of them answered.

"Hey." Ryoko said waving a hand in front of one man's face, "Hello, anybody home?"

"Please stop disturbing us." One man finally spoke, "We're in the midst of training?"

"Training? What kind of training?" Ryo-chan repeated.

"We are training to become sages." Another man answered.

"Training to be sages?" The girls and Shippo chimed.

"When we become as strong as sages, Master Tokajin will release us and he will bestow us with the fruit of longevity."

(I don't like the sound of that)

(Me neither.)

"Tokajin?" Kagome repeated, "Is he the villain that trapped you all in here?"

"Master Tokajin is our savior." Another man spoke, "He rescued us from war and hunger. So do not speak ill of him."

The girls and Shippo all looked at each other uneasily. Realizing that they would get no help from the men meditating, they decided to split up and ask the other men if they knew of a way out of this creepy fake village. But their efforts were in vain for none of the men gave them anything that was helpful, they were all too focused on their 'sage training'. They regrouped by a large boulder near a small stream.

"Did you find out anything?" Ryo-chan asked Ryoko when she and Kagome met up her and Shippo.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing that was helpful."

"Just the same thing, that their training to become sages and that this 'Tokajin' is their savior." Ryoko sighed, "Not even their thoughts were of any help. In fact these bozos don't have a single thought in their heads."

"Tell me about it." Ryo-chan said.

"Is all this training really gonna get them any closer to becoming sages?" Shippo asked while watching a small group of men jogging by.

"You're asking the wrong tiger Shippo."

"And the wrong wolf."

"You there." A tired male voice called, they turned and saw a weary looking samurai approach them, "You four don't seem to be from around here are you?"

"A samurai?"

"No we're not." Ryo-chan answered, "But what about you? You don't seem like the other men here either."

"And you are correct." The samurai sat down on the ground with a disheveled sigh, "I am a vanquished warrior who escaped into this valley, only to be captured by Tokajin."

"Aren't you going to train to become a sage like the others?" Kagome asked.

The samurai shook his head, "No. But even if wanted to become a sage it would all be futile in the end."

"And why's that?"

"Because once you master even a tiny bit of spiritual power… you become fodder for Ninmenka the demon tree."

Kagome gasped in horror, "How do you know that?"

"Because he saw it for himself." Ryo-chan answered, "Didn't you?"

The samurai nodded, "Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." He said his face looking horrified, recalling that horrible day, "Tokajin was talking to the demon tree of human faced fruit."

* * *

(Flashback)

Tokajin was pouring liquid from his gourd onto the trees base, then looks up at the tree, "Is it time yet?" He asked eagerly, "When will you bare the fruit of longevity?"

"_**Not for a while." **_The demon tree spoke in a distorted voice, _**"You must feed me the souls of many more sages."**_

"But you must understand that there aren't that many sages around."

"_**Silence!"**_ The tree ordered, _**"Spare me the excuses and do as I say!"**_

"Very well. But demon tree, you are indeed very noisy."

"_**What?"**_

Tokajin reached up and grasped a glowing pink shard embedded in the trees bark, "I'll just remove this so that you won't be able to talk."

"_**NO! STOP!"**_

Tokajin removes the shard and the tree fell silent, "I'll keep it safe for you." He told the mute demon tree, "Don't worry. I promise I'll bring you the souls of the sages."

The samurai hid behind a nearby man-sized hill, having heard and seen everything he became terrified. Unconsciously he began to unsheathe his sword but his grip slipped and his sword clanked loudly back into its sheath.

"Huh? Who's there?" The samurai cursed at himself for being stupid, "Another vanquished warrior I presume?" Without hesitation the samurai made a run for it but he didn't get too far when Tokajin body slammed him into the ground. He came too and found himself flung over Tokajin's shoulder, standing before the miniature village.

"NO! STOP!"

"Train hard while you're in there." Tokajin said and flung him off his shoulder and the samurai was pulled into the tiny village.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Kagome, Ryoko, Ryo-chan, and Shippo were appalled by what they just heard.

"It must've been a sacred jewel shard that you saw." Ryoko said, "What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "It's faint but I definitely sense the presence of the Scared Jewel."

"Are you sure it's not mine and Ryo-chan's jewel shards that you're sensing Kagome?" Ryoko asked.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure."

"I've tried to warn these men of their fate but they've all turn deaf ears to me." The samurai said dejectedly.

"Maybe we can try talking to them." Shippo suggested.

"That won't work either Shippo." Ryo-chan spoke, "Even if we did tell them that their training is all for nothing and they're being used as demon tree nourishment, they still won't listen."

The samurai nodded, "Exactly."

"We gotta get out of here and find Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

"Assuming that the idiot's still alive." Ryoko said, "Because if what you told us is true about tonight then my guess is that it's already past sunset and Inuyasha is now mortal."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Ryo-chan spoke, "Let's split up and look for a way out of here."

Everyone nodded and they all went in opposite directions, except for Kagome. She looked up at the false sky looking worried, 'Inuyasha… please be alright.'

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Tokajin sat in his chair with the Tetsusaiga in his hand. His animal servants around him holding a drink, massaging his shoulders, and fanning him but his focus was on the rusty sword that belonged to the young dog-eared demon he'd captured earlier. After trapping the demon inside his gourd he picked up his sword thinking he could use a powerful weapon like that. But for some reason no matter what he did, he couldn't make it work.

"Hmph, no matter how I look at it, it's just a rusty old sword." He swung it down once, twice, even thrice but still nothing happened, "I'm certain that when the young demon wielded it the sword transformed." After a few more swings he grunts in frustration, "Gah worthless junk."

He gets up and makes his way down the stairs to his hidden room that held his miniature village. He props the rusty blade against the wall alongside the other discarded weapons. As he turns to leave he spots Ryoko and Ryo-chan's pouches lying next to the tiny village.

"What's that?" He picks up the two pouches and opens them, "Sacred jewel shards. Three of them." His lips spread into a pleased grin as he opens his tunic revealing his big bulbous belly with a single jewel shard in his belly button, "One shard was all I needed to deflect a demon sword." He places the three shards in his belly button, "With this many my body will be a plate of armor. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Inside the gourd, Inuyasha had been beating away at the wall of the gourd with his sheath in hopes of freeing himself, but his energy was draining and the acidic liquid was rising higher.

'Damn it. I'm starting to get worn out fast. And I'm nowhere near close to breaking out of here." The sloshing liquid splashed his right foot and he yelps in pain, "Ahhh! Damn that hurt!" he cursed, 'I'm starting to feel pain! This is why I hate being mortal!' He cursed.

He'd regained consciousness inside the hollowed vegetable sometime ago and began clawing at the wall of the gourd up until his claws disappeared and were replaced with flimsy human fingernails. Indicating that the sun had set and the moonless night had begun. Since then he began using his swords sheath in hopes of busting through the gourd but the end results fared no better.

"Damn it! How can I get out of here?" Then the sheath of the Tetsusaiga began to pulse. It took Inuyasha a second to realize that the sheath was calling for the sword, 'That means my swords is close by.' He grinned, 'And it's my way out of here.' He points the sheath in front of him and yells, "Come to me Tetsusaiga!"

* * *

Tokajin make his way towards the stairs, completely unaware of the Tetsusaiga moving on its own accord and levitating in the air pointing in his direction behind him. Before he makes it to the first step, the sword shoots forwards and imbeds itself in the gourd.

"Huh? That rusty old sword." He grabs the hilt of the sword and tries to pull it loose.

* * *

Inside the gourd Inuyasha watches as the tip of the Tetsusaiga jiggles up and down from Tokajin trying to pull it out from the gourd. So far his plan was working.

"That's it big guy… get me out of here." He muses. Finally the sword is removed, leaving a large hole just big enough for him and the liquid inside to escape, "Time to blow this gourd!"

With all the strength he could summon Inuyasha leaps through the hole and rides the spewing liquid out. When he hits the ground his whole body grows backs to its original size again. Tokajin turns and is shocked to find that silver-haired now black-haired demon had escaped from his gourd.

"It's you! You're that demon kid I captured earlier."

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet, "Yeah genius! Who were you expecting!? Now it's payback time!" He reared his right fist back and just clocked the fat false sage right in the face which forced him to drop the Tetsusaiga.

"Oww! That hurt!"

Inuyasha quickly picks up his sword and sheaths it, when he did he saw a glowing light coming from the false sages fat belly.

"You've got a jewel shard!"

"WHY YOU!" Tokajin bellowed, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" He raised his arm above his head and the jewel shards in his belly began to glow brightly. Within seconds his whole body became stone then he leaps up and descends upon Inuyasha.

Without thinking Inuyasha rears his fist back preparing to strike again, altogether forgetting that he was human now. He was painfully reminded when Tokajin's heavy stone body slammed into him and smashed him into the hard unforgiving ground with a loud Crash. When the dust and rubble settled Tokajin pushed himself off the ground and stared down at the half-demon turned mortal lying motionless in the body-sized crater.

"Heh heh heh. The jewel shards hold tremendous power." He said with wicked glee, "It is invincible."

Inuyasha moaned in pain as he lied on the ground trying to force his battered body to get up, fighting to stay conscious. But it all became too much and soon slipped into the embracing darkness.


End file.
